<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Albus Potter and the Journey Through Time by Glowstar826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418339">Albus Potter and the Journey Through Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826'>Glowstar826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Albus Potter and the Potions Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-compliant (mostly), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danger, Death Eater Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor James Sirius Potter, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, James Sirius Time Travel, Love, Mentor Severus Snape, Next Generation Meets Order of the Phoenix, Next Generation Time Travel, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, POV Albus Severus Potter, POV Severus Snape, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Protectiveness, Second Generation, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Is His Usual Snapey Self, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Meets Albus Severus, Severus and Sirius Are Civil, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Meets James Sirius, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius and Severus Work Together, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Violence, War, happiness, risk, sirius black - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Albus Severus and James Sirius mistakenly travel back to 1996, they seem to be hopelessly trapped in the past. That is, until Severus Snape finds them. Sequel to "The Bravest Man I Ever Knew."</p><p>This is NOT the classic "James and/or Fred II break a Time-Turner while fooling around" plot. This story will ONLY revolve around the two Potter brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Albus Potter and the Potions Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hourglass Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Severus Potter was sitting calmly in the Slytherin common room reading his beloved, well-worn copy of <em>Potion Opuscule</em>. For the past term, he'd been getting to know the grand portrait of Severus Snape which hung just above the entrance to the dormitories. The conversations the two had were enriching and wholesome for the both of them. His best friend, Scorpius, was at home for the Christmas holidays with his family, so he was alone.</p><p>Albus and his brother, James, would have also been home if it weren't for their father having to go away for some Auror business. Their mother said that she would prefer if they stayed back since the business that their father was dealing with was dangerous, and she didn't want to get them involved. She had already sent their sister, Lily, to the Burrow to stay with Grandmum and Granddad Weasley two days prior.</p><p>"So, Mr. Potter. When did you acquire <em>Potion Opuscule</em>?" the portrait asked.</p><p>"My eleventh birthday, sir. It was a special gift for me since eleven is the age that you start at Hogwarts. My dad also gave me a room where I can set up my own lab."</p><p>"Lucky child, you are. Having loving parents who care for you above everything else."</p><p>"My brother and sister, too," Albus added.</p><p>"Yes, right. What is it like, having parents who dote on you? How does it feel?" Albus could tell that Snape's curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>"What do you mean, Professor? Didn't your parents love you? I'm sure they did."</p><p>"My <em>mother</em> did," Snape corrected. "But even then, we weren't well-off. My parents didn't have the means to shower me with such luxuries."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry."</p><p>"There's no fault in your asking. You were just curious. I'm sure I would have done the same thing in your position."</p><p>"Well, Professor, it's very nice, to say the least. Getting 'doted on' in your words. I guess my mum and dad want us to be happy. But it really isn't much compared to how much love, kisses, and hugs I get from them. That matters most to me. If they stopped loving me, I wouldn't know what to do."</p><p>"Wisely said. Well, I must get going. Albus the Elder told me that he wanted me to visit Minerva's office, so I'll have to endure the idiocy and inaneness of the other headmasters' chatter. Good evening, Mr. Potter."</p><p>"Bye, Professor, and good luck!"</p><p>Snape smirked, and then he walked out of the frame.</p><p>Just as Albus was about to head back to the dormitory to catch an early night, he heard someone come through the stone patch. It was the female sixth year prefect, Hadley Jones.</p><p>"Albus, your brother's outside, waiting for you. Don't know what he wants, but I think you should go talk to him."</p><p>"Okay, Hadley," Albus replied. "Thanks." He set his Potions book down and walked to the entrance. After he stepped out of the stone, he greeted his brother.</p><p>"Hey, James. What's up?"</p><p>"You don't know how <em>long</em> I've had to sit here," James complained, standing up and stretching his arms.</p><p>"Sorry. Didn't know you'd come. Glad Hadley told me before you fell asleep."</p><p>James laughed. "Yeah, me too. Listen, come with me to the library. There's something really wicked I found in there!"</p><p>Albus smiled. "Really? Cool!" He felt a weight lifted from his chest which was replaced with anticipating excitement. For the past few months, the two brothers weren't able to talk to each other much since the start of the school year with Albus being Sorted into a different house. The young Slytherin was sincerely glad that his brother didn't immediately ditch him as soon as he was Sorted, for his older brother frequently teased Albus about his Sorting prior to boarding the train.</p><p>"So, gonna tell me what it is?" Albus asked.</p><p>"C'mon, Al! I want it to be a surprise!"</p><p>"All right, all right, you git. I'll shut up."</p><p>James playfully smacked his little brother's arm. "I'm no git!"</p><p>"Yes you are, and you know it. You <em>actually</em> sent Lily a <em>toilet seat</em>! C'mon! Which person does that and <em>isn't</em> classified as a git?"</p><p>"So you're calling Uncle George a git, too?" James smirked, proud of his rebuttal.</p><p>"He didn't actually <em>follow through</em>!" Albus retorted. By this time, both brothers were laughing heartily. It was something they hadn't done together in a long time. Out of the two brothers, Albus was the sensible one, but when it came to a gold-quality harmless prank or two, the young Slytherin was all game.</p><p>"Not with Mum, but didn't he and Uncle Fred send one to Dad at the end of his first year?" James wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Now it was Albus who smirked. "Madam Pomfrey intercepted it, and Dad never got it."</p><p>James sighed, knowing he lost the battle. By this time, they reached the library. James's voice dropped to a whisper.</p><p>"All right, Al," James said. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak that their father had given him during his first year at Hogwarts from his robes. "Get under."</p><p>Albus nodded, and he got under the Cloak beside James. Then, the elder Potter opened the door as quietly and as slowly as he could. Fortunately, the door didn't creak, and the boys successfully got inside. When James closed the door again, he led Albus straight to the Restricted Section of the library.</p><p>"Why're we going to the Restricted Section?" Albus asked nervously.</p><p>"Relax. What I'm gonna show you is completely harmless."</p><p>Albus sighed. "If you say so, James."</p><p>James went through many different book aisles and past different shelves. At long last, James pulled off the Cloak and set it on the end of a nearby table.</p><p>"<em>Lumos</em>," James whispered. He turned to Albus. "Stay here."</p><p>Albus watched James as he scanned the bookshelves and different books until he gave a whispered "A-ha!" and pulled out a book.</p><p>James hurried back to the table and set the book down in front of his brother. Then, he sat down more towards the middle of the table and motioned for Albus to do the same.</p><p>"Light your wand," James whispered.</p><p>"<em>Lumos</em>." Albus held up his wand. "<em>All You Need to Know About the Space-Time Continuum</em>? Isn't that a Muggle subject?"</p><p>"There's more, Al." He flipped to the end of the book. There was a gold chain sticking out of the little pocket at the end. He pulled out the chain. Both boys held up their wands to it. It was a mini hourglass with golden dust inside. The hourglass was situated inside a circle. The dust twinkled from the wands' light. The brothers were, in a word, mesmerized.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> it?" Albus whispered to James. "Haven't seen anything like this before."</p><p>"I know!" James whisper-shouted back. "I was looking for some books on Astronomy when I found this."</p><p>"<em>You</em>?" Albus asked. "Looking for books?"</p><p>"Rose's insistence. She really rubs off on you." James grimaced. "But I'm glad she made me, or else I wouldn't have found this beauty!"</p><p>"Why aren't you showing Rose this?" Albus asked.</p><p>"Al! You really need to ask? She may be family, but you know how she is. Besides, I <em>never</em> get to spend time with you anymore since I started at Hogwarts. Couldn't this just be between us?" James asked. "It wouldn't be the same with Rose here."</p><p>Albus smiled. His brother never sounded so sincere in his life. Was <em>this</em> what they called brotherly love? Feeling the need to even exclude their closest cousin? "All right. It's nice, you know. Ever since I was Sorted into Slytherin, I missed you a lot, more than I did back home. So thanks."</p><p>"No problem. Now, let's see how this thing works, shall we?" James asked conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows again.</p><p>"Right. Let me see this hourglass thingy," Albus replied.</p><p>"Sure." James handed the necklace to his brother and let him examine it. Albus spun it, and he spun it again.</p><p>Albus chuckled. "This is quite satisfying."</p><p>"Lemme see it, Al," James said. He spun it a few more times. "Huh. Nothing. This thing is useless. Want it, Al?"</p><p>"Sure." Albus held out his hand, and James placed the hourglass necklace into the palm of Albus's hand.</p><p>Once the boys got up and started to head out, James gasped. "Al! My Cloak! It's gone!"</p><p>Albus ran to catch up with James, and his eyes widened. "Oh, no! James, Dad's gonna kill you!"</p><p>"I know! How could I have been so careless? I thought no one else was here."</p><p>"Evidently, someone <em>was</em>," Albus replied darkly. "Don't worry. We'll look for it tomorrow." Albus yawned. "I'm sleepy. Let's get to bed."</p><p>The boys tried their best to creep out of the Restricted Section when they felt a hand grab each of their robe collars.</p><p>"And <em>what</em> should two young students such as yourselves be doing in the Restricted Section of the library when you should be in class?"</p><p>Albus's head perked up. He <em>knew</em> that voice, but why on Earth would he be right behind him? He couldn't touch him physically! He craned his head around to confirm his suspicions, and he gasped.</p><p>"Professor Snape! You're alive!" he exclaimed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Identity Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>There are two quotes from Chapter 24 (Occlumency) of <em>Harry Potter and the Order and the Phoenix</em>.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this nonsense, Potter? Do you wish me dead?" Snape asked angrily.</p><p>Albus was trembling. "N-no, sir! Why would I w-want that?"</p><p>"And <em>why</em> are you wearing Slytherin robes? Tired of being the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" Snape sneered.</p><p>Albus stopped trembling. "Gryffindor <em>Golden</em> Boy?" he asked, nonplussed.</p><p>"Who is this new friend of yours?" Snape asked as he started walking out of the library. "Are you too <em>good</em> for Weasley now? And where's Granger? Have you finally realized she's an annoying, insufferable know-it-all?"</p><p>"Aunt Hermione is <em>not</em> insufferable <em>or</em> annoying!" James shouted, unable to keep quiet any longer.</p><p>Snape stopped abruptly. "Have you been <em>Confunded</em>?"</p><p>"No, I haven't been <em>Confunded</em>," James sneered. He craned his own head around to get a good look at the man who just insulted his aunt.</p><p>If Snape was shocked, it didn't show on his face, which remained impassive. After a few moments, he resumed escorting the boys out of the library. "You're coming with me. And <em>don't</em> drag your feet!" he ordered when James suddenly became heavier. Albus kept quiet. He was feeling extremely hurt inside. How could the man who expressed so much regret and remorse insult his aunt so harshly? Yes, she was very smart, but she <em>wasn't</em> insufferable. And which Weasley was he referring to? It was most probably Uncle Ron since he, his dad, and Aunt Hermione were inseparable during their time at Hogwarts. They were like peas in a pod.</p><p>Soon, they reached the Potions classroom, and Snape threw the boys down harshly as soon as they went inside. Albus and James winced as the Potions Master went to his potions closet and came back with a small bottle. Albus's eyes widened.</p><p>"Professor Snape, is that Veritaserum? Why—"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> ask questions," Snape cut in. "Lift up your fringe."</p><p>Albus lifted the hair covering his forehead. "I'm not Harry Potter, if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>"I can see that. Now, if you would stop talking out of turn—"</p><p>"Sorry, sir," Albus immediately replied.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> interrupt me. Understand?" Snape said dangerously.</p><p>Albus trembled again. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Good." He turned to James. "I am normally against using Veritaserum on a student, but I'm going to administer it on you so that there's no chance you're lying. You may very well be a Death Eater in disguise. Open your mouth."</p><p>"But why? Don't you trust us?" James asked contemptuously.</p><p>"Just do it. Don't cross him," Albus said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"I'd listen to your friend if I were you," Snape agreed silkily. "Open your mouth. I won't ask you again."</p><p>James reluctantly opened his mouth, and Snape administered the required three drops onto his tongue. Then, Snape stood back, conjured a self-writing quill and parchment, and got right to business.</p><p>"What is your full name?"</p><p>"James Sirius Potter," James replied, suddenly having a blank expression and emotionless tone.</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow, but he moved on. "Your date of birth?"</p><p>"March 25, 2004."</p><p>Snape looked even more perplexed and raised his other eyebrow. "Are you trying to resist the effects of the potion?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Snape made another scrutinizing face, and then he continued.</p><p>"Your age?"</p><p>"Thirteen."</p><p>"Who are your parents?"</p><p>"Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."</p><p>At this, Snape scratched his head, but his face remained impassive.</p><p>"What is Ginevra Potter's maiden name?"</p><p>"Weasley."</p><p>Snape nodded as the quill was furiously writing the information down. "That is all I need for now. You," Snape said, looking at Albus. "Open your mouth."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Albus replied obediently. Snape administered the three drops on the Slytherin's tongue and began questioning.</p><p>"What is your full name?"</p><p>"Albus Severus Potter," Albus replied, who now felt a fuzzy, comfortable lack of control, like he was under the Imperius Curse (from what his father described). Snape, on the other hand, looked gobsmacked.</p><p>"And <em>why</em> is your middle name 'Severus'?"</p><p>"My father told me that you were the bravest man he ever knew," Albus recited as though he were reading a textbook.</p><p>Snape's mouth was slightly agape. He quickly shut it and looked deep in thought. It seemed like he was debating whether to ask more about the reasons for his name choice, but he continued with the generic questions.</p><p>Snape shook his head. "Right," he said with an exhale. "What is your date of birth?"</p><p>"August 3, 2006."</p><p>"Your age?"</p><p>"Eleven."</p><p>"Who are your parents?"</p><p>"Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."</p><p>Snape looked between the two boys, nodding his head as if he only just noticed the resemblance between the Potter brothers.</p><p>"Do you have other direct relatives excluding cousins, uncles, and aunts?"</p><p>"My older brother, James Sirius Potter and my younger sister, Lily Luna Potter." Albus started to feel more in control again, and he shook his head as if that could get rid of the overbearing feeling.</p><p>Snape took the parchment and read over the information. Then, he looked at the brothers. "That will be all. The potion should wear off in a second. You will <em>not move an inch </em>while I'm gone. Do not touch <em>anything</em>." The Potions Master pivoted around and walked back to his potions closet.</p><p>After Snape was out of sight, James turned to Albus. "You honestly <em>talk</em> with this bloke's portrait? He seems like an absolute <em>git </em>if you ask me."</p><p>Albus looked indignant. "Professor Snape is most certainly <em>not</em> a git!"</p><p>"But he called Aunt Hermione an insufferable know-it-all!"</p><p>"Don't you call Rose the same thing?" Albus countered. There was a pause. Then, James opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"But...but I don't call her insufferable!" he retorted. "What he did was just plain mean, like he <em>meant</em> it! <em>I</em> call Rose a know-it-all in jest! It's not the same!"</p><p>Albus's face had a stony expression. He sighed, knowing that James had a good point. That <em>was </em>mean. Was Snape really the good person Albus always looked up to, or was Albus just talking to a portrait emulating the real Snape's personality with a few hints of likability put into the mix? Now, Albus wasn't sure. Was the professor's pain <em>really</em> genuine? Did he really <em>mean</em> it when he said that he loved his grandmother? Or was it all just a front? No, it couldn't possibly be a front. Albus was sure that Snape cared, but now he wasn't sure if he was the nicest person to be around in real life. Albus looked up when he heard footsteps gradually come closer. Snape practically glided across the classroom as he stopped in front of the two boys.</p><p>"Can one of you tell me how you got here?" Snape asked matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.</p><p>"We're not so sure, Professor," Albus replied, keeping his voice neutral. "It might have something to do with this, though." The Slytherin pulled out the hourglass necklace that he had stuffed into his robe pocket.</p><p>Snape's eyes widened. "How did you acquire a Time-Turner?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"A what?" James asked.</p><p>Snape rolled his eyes. "A <em>Time-Turner</em>. Do you dunderheads not know what it is?"</p><p>"No, sir," Albus responded, wincing at what the professor just called them. <em>This Snape doesn't </em>really <em>know me</em>, Albus thought, trying to reassure himself. He desperately didn't want his personal image of the professor he was friends with to be sullied by this past version. "But we found it at the back of a book in the Restricted Section of the library. What year are we in, sir?"</p><p>Snape sighed. "It's January 9, 1996. A Time-Turner is an extremely dangerous object which allows the wearer or wearers to travel backwards in time. Unfortunately, if you attempt to travel back to your regular time period now, you'd age by…" Snape paused for a moment, looking upwards. He did some finger-counting, and he appeared to be counting under his breath as well. Then, he looked at Albus and James again. "Twenty-one years, if I did the calculations correctly. I'll have to come up with a way to get you back to your normal time period without drastically altering your age. Unfortunately, you must stay in my quarters for the time being. We can't risk anyone, and I mean <em>anyone</em>, seeing you or knowing of your existence. Come along." Albus and James immediately got up and followed Snape out of the Potions classroom.</p><p>After walking further into the dungeons, they reached Snape's office. James recoiled at seeing all the different animal parts and plant bits that were floating in jars. Albus, on the other hand, was in awe.</p><p>"Professor, you have such a wonderful collection of ingredients," the young Slytherin said. "I couldn't dream of collecting so many."</p><p>"<em>Don't </em>flatter me in the hopes that you'll get in my good graces. I'm only letting you stay here because you need to get back to your proper time period to prevent a catastrophic change to your timeline," Snape bit back viciously.</p><p>Albus bowed his head. "Sorry, sir."</p><p>"You both will stay in my living quarters at all times. Neither of you will come out at any time without my permission, and if I catch either of you sneaking out, you will have <em>me</em> to answer to."</p><p>"Yes, sir," both boys replied.</p><p>"Lastly," Snape said as he performed the Extension Charm to create a new room in his quarters, "if you think Dumbledore can help you, you are sorely mistaken. So do <em>not </em>try to contact him. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Albus replied.</p><p>"We understand," James added.</p><p>"Good. I honestly think you are the most well-behaved Potters I have come across." Snape opened the door to the new room. He conjured two beds, two desks, a bookshelf, and two accent chairs. Lastly, he conjured a coffee table and levitated it in between the chairs. "You will eat, sleep, and study here. Is there anything else you require before I head out to teach my next class?"</p><p>Albus surveyed the room, and he noticed James doing the same thing.</p><p>"Do you think there could be a fireplace, sir?" James asked, shivering a little.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I'll place warming charms in the room if that'll satisfy your temperature needs. I can't risk either of you Floo-calling anyone while you're here."</p><p>"What about a loo, sir? A shower?" Albus asked.</p><p>"You can use my lavatory until I put an expansion charm on this room when I get the time. As for showering, you'll just have to use self-cleaning charms for the time being. I trust you learned them?" he asked, looking at James.</p><p>"No, sir," James replied, hanging his head out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Me neither," Albus added.</p><p>"One of the books in the bookshelf I just conjured should help you, since neither of you seem to be competent," Snape replied snarkily. Albus winced yet again at one of the professor's insults. The Potions Master conjured a set of quills and parchment and set it on one of the desks. "You will both give me a list of what you were learning about in your classes before you got transported here. I want it done by seven tonight." Snape started walking out of the room, but then he stopped and turned around.</p><p>"I should also inform you that your father will be coming here at around six for Remedial Potions. I don't want to see <em>either</em> of you while I'm tutoring him. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Albus replied as James nodded his head.</p><p>"Good. I'll see to it that a house elf will deliver your meals three times a day. Your lunch should be coming shortly." With that, Snape left the room. The boys heard a click as soon as the professor shut the door. James's eyes widened.</p><p>"He locked us in!" the Gryffindor exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm not surprised. Professor Snape doesn't come across as the trusting type. He probably wants to make sure that we stay put. At least he provided us with some entertainment," Albus replied, gesturing to the bookshelf Snape conjured. He yawned again and stretched his arms. "Merlin, I'm tired. Aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, kind of." James ran a hand through his hair. "But maybe we should wait for the house elf to bring us our food." He looked at Albus. "Al, Snape said that Dad is coming later to do Remedial Potions. Was he really <em>that </em>bad at it? I mean, I know he didn't excel at Potions, but wow. Oh, and how's that git Elmsworth?"</p><p>Albus sighed. "He's getting better. He stopped Vanishing my potions after I talked to Headmistress McGonagall. But he still belittles me and embarrasses me whenever he can, though. I don't know if it's because I'm a Slytherin or if he just hates Potters in general. Doesn't he give you trouble too?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as good as you are, so it's not as annoying. I hope he doesn't give Lily trouble when she comes."</p><p>Albus crossed his arms. "Yeah, me too." Just then, a house elf popped in.</p><p>"Heepy is here with lunch for James and Albus Prince, sirs!" the elf squeaked happily. She was holding a tray with two plates of food, two glasses of pumpkin juice, and two fruit bowls. The boys looked perplexed, but neither decided to act upon their puzzlement.</p><p>"Just—just set it on the desk over there, Heepy," James directed a bit shakily, gesturing to his desk.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Heepy," Albus added.</p><p>"Heepy is happy to serve yous, sirs! Goodbye!" With a loud crack, Heepy was gone.</p><p>Once full silence settled in, Albus looked at his older brother. "Prince? Where in Merlin did <em>Prince </em>come from?"</p><p>"Maybe Snape made up our last names so we wouldn't arouse suspicion?" James shrugged. "Let's just eat the bloody food. I'm hungry."</p><p>Albus and James took their plates and set them on the coffee table. Then, they each took their pumpkin juice and fruit bowl and set it down next to their plates. Then, they took their eating utensils and started eating.</p><p>For the first time, Albus had a good look at the food they were given. It was some shepherd's pie with a side of roasted vegetables. There was also some gravy that had been ladled on top of the pie. All in all, the food was better than anything they ever had at home.</p><p>"The elves' cooking is bloody brilliant!" James exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Albus flinched away as he saw specks of potato fly out of his brother's mouth.</p><p>"You're <em>so</em> disgusting," Albus said once he swallowed what he was chewing.</p><p>James swallowed his food and said, "Thank you!"</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. Once he finished with his main course, he started on his fruit bowl. He smiled as he felt the juice from the fruit roll down his throat. There were strawberries, grapes, orange pieces, and even watermelon pieces. He downed his pumpkin juice, and he took his cleaned dishes to the tray. He stacked them neatly and set them down. Then, he went back to his desk and started on the assignment that Snape had given the two boys.</p><p>"You're a nerd, you know?" James teased from his chair. "Starting on your assignment so early. I wonder why you weren't Sorted into Ravenclaw."</p><p>"'Cause I didn't want to be," Albus replied simply. "Also, there's a difference between being a nerd and not wanting to get on someone's bad side. I suggest you do the same once you're finished. It's not like he gave us actual <em>work </em>to do."</p><p>"Fine," James called out from behind. "But then I'm getting some sleep."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>Albus took out a piece of parchment and started scribbling down the content he learned in the past year. It wasn't much, since he just finished his first term. He decided that he'd sort the different curricula by class. As he jotted down his Potions curriculum, he heard clothes being dropped on the floor. Albus turned around in his chair to pinpoint the source of the noise and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"James!" the green-eyed boy cried. "What happened to 'I'll finish my assignment, <em>then</em> I'll get some sleep'?"</p><p>James, who was stripped down to his boxers, shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind. I'm way too tired to remember the stupid curriculum."</p><p>"Right," Albus replied. "But don't blame me if he starts busting your bollocks because you didn't complete a simple task. He's already pretty snarky as it is."</p><p>James sighed. "Again, how is it that you're practically <em>best</em> <em>friends</em> with this guy's portrait?"</p><p>"Because he's my namesake and he's nicer during our time period. Plain and simple. Also, <em>Scorpius </em>is my best friend." Albus turned back around and started writing down his Transfiguration curriculum.</p><p>"More like your <em>boyfriend</em>," James teased.</p><p>"Shut up!" Albus exclaimed, turning a bright shade of crimson. "I'm not gay!"</p><p>"Whatever, you say, Al. I'm gonna sleep. See you." The young Slytherin heard the rustling of bedsheets from behind, and after a few minutes, his brother's light snoring was reverberating throughout their temporary quarters. Albus rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the task at hand. <em>James can be so </em>stupid <em>sometimes</em>, he thought. Besides, Scorpius <em>actually</em> had a crush on Rose, so James's claims were most definitely invalid.</p><p>Once Albus finished writing down all the curricula for each of his classes, he folded up the parchment and set it down on his desk. Then, he walked up to the bookshelf and browsed the books until he found a copy of <em>Potion Opuscule</em>. The raven-haired boy smiled, immediately taking out the book to read in bed.</p><p>Albus stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. He sighed, relieved that he was actually <em>wearing</em> something under his robes, unlike James. He picked up his clothes, neatly folded them, and set them on one of the chairs by the coffee table. Then, he kicked off his shoes and socks and put them by the chair as well. Then, he crawled into bed. Before he could even open up the Potions book, he fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>"Al. Al! Wake up!"</p><p>"Guhwuway," Albus slurred groggily, turning over. He felt someone lightly shaking him, and he pulled his blanket over himself. His eyes jerked open when his blanket was stripped off of him. Albus quickly sat up.</p><p>"James, what the bloody hell was that?!" the green-eyed Slytherin shouted. James was dressed in his Gryffindor robes again.</p><p>"Language, Al," James fake-warned.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, you hypocrite! You've said filthier things. Anyway, why'd you wake me up?"</p><p>"'Cause I was bored. It's almost six anyway," James explained.</p><p>"And why does six-o-clock mean so <em>much</em> to you?" Albus snapped back. He was putting back on his robes.</p><p>"Snape said that Dad'll be coming in here for Remedial Potions." James smiled wickedly.</p><p>"James," Albus said warningly.</p><p>"What? Can't I listen in? I'm sure <em>you're </em>curious as well. You must be."</p><p>"Not really." Against what his brain was telling him, though, young Albus started to feel this overwhelming sense of curiosity to hear his father's teenaged voice. He always wondered what his dad was like as a teen. The young Slytherin knew that his father was a celebrity during this time period. James also told him that in his History of Magic class, he learned that their dad was somewhat infamous, accused of lying about Voldemort's resurrection.</p><p>After a few minutes of contemplating whether to eavesdrop on their father with James, Albus's curiosity finally got the better of him. "Fine, James. You win. We'll listen at the door." Unbeknownst to him, during the time Albus was deciding, James had successfully unlocked their door, which was placed with an anti-<em>Alohomora </em>charm. The third-year Gryffindor chuckled to himself, glad he was the best in his year at Charms.</p><p>Albus walked up to the door and knelt down beside James. He pressed his ear to the door.</p><p>"Man, I wish we had one of Uncle George's Extendable Ears. Then we wouldn't need to crush our own poor ears like this," James complained.</p><p>"Shh!" Albus said. "I hear a door opening."</p><p>After a moment, they heard Snape's cold voice. "Shut the door behind you, Potter." A door was heard closing, and more footsteps followed.</p><p>"Well, Potter, you know why you are here." Silence followed. Then, a certain buzzing occupied their ears. Albus and James strained to listen, but they could hear nothing.</p><p>"What's going on?" Albus whispered. "Why can't we hear anything?"</p><p>"It might be a Silencing Charm. I overheard Victoire talking about them once."</p><p>"No," Albus countered, shaking his head. "Rose said that <em>Silencio</em> renders the victim mute. All I hear is buzzing."</p><p>The boys racked their brains for solutions. After about five minutes, James looked at Albus. "It <em>might</em> be <em>Muffliato</em>, Al."</p><p>Something akin to realization registered on the young Slytherin's face. "Yeah! I heard Dad saying the incantation while talking to Uncle Ron in the summer. Then, all I could hear was the same buzzing noise. But how do we break it?"</p><p>"That's a good question. Maybe these books could help."</p><p>"Wow," Albus said. "Rose is <em>really </em>rubbing off on you."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, you're right! This is scary," James replied, faking nervousness. The brothers walked up to the bookshelf and started browsing the books.</p><p>After a good ten minutes of searching, Albus and James sighed. "Nothing! There's <em>nothing</em> in here! That's just brilliant," James said sarcastically.</p><p>"You're right. It <em>is </em>brilliant," Albus replied, equally sarcastic. "Now we're missing all the fun." Then, something dawned on him.</p><p>"James, <em>why </em>would Professor Snape cast <em>Muffliato</em> if Dad was only taking Remedial Potions? There's nothing so top-secret about it, if you know what I mean."</p><p>"Yeah, I <em>do </em>know, and I'm not liking the sound of this. What if our dad is doing something else <em>instead</em> of what Snape claims him to be doing?"</p><p>Albus walked over to one of the accent chairs and sat down. What James suggested was very much a possibility. "We could try to cast a <em>Muffliato</em> Charm and a Disillusionment Charm on ourselves for the next time Dad takes Remedial Potions or whatever the heck he's doing. But we'd need to unlock the door."</p><p>"Don't worry. I unlocked it while you were deciding whether to spy on Dad."</p><p>Albus looked gobsmacked. "What?! You're a <em>third</em> year!"</p><p>"I'm <em>also</em> the best in my year at Charms," James countered cockily. "Anyways, if Snape has <em>really </em>cast <em>Muffliato</em>, we won't be able to hear them. At all."</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. "Yes, but we'll be able to see them. We can learn a <em>lot</em> by seeing. We don't necessarily need to hear."</p><p>"And <em>that's </em>why you should've been put in Ravenclaw," James concluded.</p><p>"But Slytherin is <em>so </em>much cooler! Besides, I wouldn't have met Professor Snape's portrait."</p><p>James scoffed. "Yeah, and all he has proven to <em>me</em> is that he's a nasty old git."</p><p>Albus frowned. "Trust me, James. This past version of the professor isn't my cup of tea, either. The portrait is <em>much</em> nicer, I'm telling you!"</p><p>"Fine, fine. I'll try to see things your way, but if he tries to hurt you at <em>all</em>, he'll have <em>me</em> to answer to. Got it?" James said while jerking his thumb at himself.</p><p>Albus huffed a sigh. "All right, James."</p><p>James smiled and ruffled Albus's hair. "That's a good brother. Right. Let's look for some Charms books and learn that Disillusionment Charm, shall we?"</p><p>Albus nodded, and they began their search.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Potter’s First Occlumency Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>In response to a review by TimeTurner394: Love that username, first off (because of 394) and also, thank you for such a kind and insightful review. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, a whole scene is taken from Chapter 24 (Occlumency) of <em>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</em>. It's just told from Severus's perspective.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus grumbled under his breath as he started to grade his papers. It was quite an <em>eventful</em> day, to say the least. Five years ago, he was <em>ceremoniously</em> blessed with the privilege of teaching <em>one</em> Potter. Today, he'd been blessed yet <em>again</em> with the privilege of keeping two <em>more</em> Potters under his care. The universe <em>really</em> loved him, didn't it?</p><p>The Potions Master reluctantly admitted to himself that it was certainly <em>not</em> their fault that the spawns didn't know what a Time-Turner was. Children weren't <em>supposed</em> to know. Time-Turners were rare, <em>and</em> they were dangerous. The Potter spawns were extremely lucky they landed here and not anywhere else.</p><p>Speaking of Potter spawns, it seemed that the Boy-Who-Lived was more terrible than Severus thought. <em>Albus Severus</em>? Who named their child <em>that</em>? It was an odd name to give a child, especially if you're the child of the legendary, invincible Harry Potter. Frankly, Severus was surprised that Potter never named any of his spawns after himself. His <em>father</em> certainly did (with James being Potter's middle name). He recalled what the younger Potter spawn said to him:</p><p>"<em>My father told me you were the bravest man he ever knew</em>." Why would Harry <em>bloody</em> Potter, spawn of the great <em>James </em>Potter, call <em>Severus</em> brave? Potter didn't know anything. He <em>knew </em>nothing! Unless…</p><p>Severus put his quill down, stood up, and started pacing. He <em>couldn't</em> tell the boy of all his intentions! Then Potter would view him as weak! Emotional! But no matter. No. Matter. He had to stop thinking about the spawns anyway, for their <em>father</em> (Severus vomited inside) would be coming for his first Occlumency lesson. The spy ran a hand through his hair. The Potter spawns looked almost identical. Same raven-black hair, same facial structure. Granted, their heights were different, but there was another difference that was more important and more significant than how tall they were.</p><p>The younger spawn had the same kind, beautiful eyes that Lily had. He <em>seemed</em> kinder, too. The whole day, he addressed him as "sir" or "Professor." Never argued with him. Asked sensible questions. He <em>even</em> praised his Potions collection. He felt a tiny bit of remorse for shutting him down so rudely.</p><p>The mini James Potter had a <em>bit</em> of recklessness and mild arrogance about him, but he was tolerable as well. Thankfully, neither spawn was as big-headed as Potter currently was, and they <em>certainly</em> didn't follow in the footsteps of Potter Senior.</p><p>The spy felt a small thorn of guilt prick at his side for calling the two of them incomptent (for they <em>clearly</em> weren't), but he couldn't help it. Both looked too much like their father and (dare he think it?) their <em>grandfather</em> (Severus vomited inwardly again). Just looking at any of their faces made vile things form on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Severus had made sure to not stock the bookshelf with anything above third-year level save for some advanced Potions books he thought the younger one might like. The Potions Master couldn't risk either of the spawns learning <em>any</em> advanced spells that could break through his anti-<em>Alohomora</em> Charm. It wasn't a difficult one to break, but a third-year would find it difficult to break through it. He grumbled under his breath again as he heard a knock on his door. Time to face the original Potter. He stood up as the Gryffindor Golden Boy walked in.</p><p>"Shut the door behind you, Potter," Severus said in the coldest voice he could muster. For once, the boy obliged. He looked at the boy who had the <em>gall</em> to name one of his spawns after him, and he channeled all of his hatred into his next words.</p><p>"Well, Potter, you know why you are here." Realizing that Potter's spawns might be listening through the door, he quickly casted a wandless, nonverbal <em>Muffliato</em>. "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency," he continued smoothly, as though there weren't anyone else but them. "I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions." <em>Your son </em>certainly <em>takes an interest in Potions</em>, he wanted to add. <em>Why can't </em>you<em>?</em></p><p>"Right," Potter replied defiantly. Something about the boy's tone brought upon him a sense of familiarity that <em>almost</em> made him forget that there were two other Potters in another room. Almost. Still, Severus couldn't let out <em>any</em> sign that Potter became a <em>little</em> more likable to him. So, he channeled even <em>more</em> hate into what he said next.</p><p>"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will <em>therefore</em> call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."</p><p>"Yes...<em>sir</em>," Potter replied. Severus could almost <em>feel</em> the annoyance and hatred dripping from that last word. The Potions Master cringed inwardly, wondering how on <em>Earth</em> this boy could name his own child after him. He continued, trying to go about it as smoothly as possible.</p><p>"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen," he said, not being able to resist mocking Black's guardianship, "this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."</p><p>Potter looked directly at him, which was a bit unnerving. "And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" This time, the boy seemed genuinely curious. Severus reluctantly applauded him in his brain for actually showing interest.</p><p>Not wanting to hint that anything was amiss, Severus decided to remind Potter of his slow ability to comprehend things. "Surely even <em>you</em> could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency—"</p><p>"What's that? <em>Sir</em>?" Again, there was hatred laid on the last word. It was as if Severus was being mocked.</p><p>"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind—" he started reluctantly explaining.</p><p>"He can read minds?" the boy interrupted. Severus rolled his eyes inwardly. You could <em>definitely </em>tell that he grew up with Muggles. Hopefully, the Potter spawns weren't as daft as their father (Severus immediately felt discomfort again at the thought of Potter being a father). To drive his thoughts away, he decided to bluntly address Potter's daftness.</p><p>"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a <em>lamentable</em> potion-maker." He paused for a moment, thinking about how Potter's <em>own</em> <em>son</em> was most probably a better potion-maker than he. It was a real pity. He decided to take a jab at the boy again, for pleasure this time. "Only <em>Muggles</em> talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter...or at least, <em>most</em> minds are…." The Potions Master smirked, proud of this well-executed insult.</p><p>"It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection." <em>Like me</em>, Severus added as an afterthought.</p><p>"So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?" the boy asked. Severus was becoming increasingly irked at Potter's inquisitiveness. Granger wouldn't have asked this many questions. <em>And Potter's spawns most probably wouldn't have, either</em>, he added. Why couldn't Potter just agree to start learning?</p><p>"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," Severus replied. "Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."</p><p>The spy was starting to become impatient. He was constantly asking himself, <em>Why did I agree? </em>Why <em>did I agree?</em></p><p>"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?" Potter asked.</p><p>Severus could have walked right up to the boy and smacked him. Couldn't he put two and two together? Wasn't Potter having certain visions and feeling a connection to the Dark Lord? And <em>now</em> he asks why he has to learn Occlumency. The boy couldn't get more thick-skulled than this, could he?</p><p>"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter," Severus decided to answer. "The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable—when you are asleep, for instance—you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord."</p><p>"But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" Potter asked abruptly. "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean...I saw that snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?"</p><p>Severus was ready to hex Potter into next week, but he took some time to calm himself.</p><p>
  <em>One flobberworm, two flobberworms, three flobberworms…</em>
</p><p>Finally calmed down, he continued. "It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas—"</p><p>"The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?" Potter interrupted.</p><p>Severus was becoming increasingly agitated. Couldn't the boy just <em>shut up </em>with his questions? He spoke dangerously. "Do not interrupt me, Potter. As I was saying...the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts—"</p><p>"I saw inside the snake's head, not his!" Severus realized with bitter glee that the boy <em>could</em> get more thick-skulled.</p><p>"I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?" he asked silkily.</p><p>"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"</p><p>"<em>Do not say the Dark Lord's name!</em>" Severus thundered, clutching his left forearm. His Dark Mark burned excruciatingly, and it took all of his willpower to not wince and to keep an impassive face.</p><p>Silence followed. Then, Potter spoke again, quietly this time. "Professor Dumbledore says his name."</p><p>Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, the boy had <em>no</em> idea that Dumbledore refrained from speaking the Dark Lord's name while he was around. The headmaster knew how much <em>literal</em> pain it caused Severus.</p><p>"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Severus decided to answer, not wanting to tell Potter the real reason behind his objection. "While <em>he</em> may feel secure enough to use the name...the rest of us..." He rubbed the place where the Mark was burned to ease some of the pain.</p><p>Potter's voice was calmer when he spoke. "I just wanted to know why—"</p><p>"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment. He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it too…."</p><p>"And Vol—he—realized I was there?" Potter asked with a bit of finality.</p><p>"It seems so," Severus replied, feeling more tired than he did just five minutes prior.</p><p>"How do you know? Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or—?"</p><p>"I told you," Severus reminded irritably, "to call me 'sir.'"</p><p>"Yes, sir, but how do you know—?"</p><p>"It is enough that we know. The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return—"</p><p>"And he might try and make me do things?" Potter asked. "<em>Sir</em>?" he added hurriedly.</p><p>"He might," Severus replied, feigning indifference. "Which brings us back to Occlumency." The Occlumens was relieved that they could <em>finally</em> start and that the boy's questions had come to an end.</p><p>"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter. You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of."</p><p>"And what are you going to do?" Potter asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice.</p><p>"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Severus replied quietly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this. Brace yourself, now….<em>Legilimens</em>!"</p><p>…</p><p>Severus was completely drained. Potter was not <em>completely</em> hopeless at Occlumency, he decided. He had managed to block him once. But the day's work wasn't done. <em>Now </em>he had to create two sets of curricula for Potter's spawns. His day couldn't get any <em>worse</em>, could it? The only good thing about the whole day was, surprisingly, meeting Albus Severus. The boy, along with his brother, showed promise academically. The spy came to a realization that the younger Potter spawn was like a mini Granger in his detail-heavy explanation of each of his curricula. Severus also correctly guessed the child's aptitude (and love) for Potions, to his exhausted merriment. The other one, James Sirius, also showed an excellent aptitude for one particular subject, but this time, it was in Charms. He figured that the elder Potter was the one who broke the anti-<em>Alohomora </em>Charm since the younger one was only a first year. Severus had made sure to place a stronger charm on the door, and he reinforced it for good measure.</p><p>The Potions Master looked down at his food with disdain. Normally, the house elves would create something a <em>little</em> more colorful, but today, it was just plain steak and kidney pie. It was served with mashed potatoes and a side of asparagus. He had his glass of firewhiskey to his right and some treacle tart to his left. He lazily picked up his fork and stabbed a stray kidney on his plate, and he picked it up and put it in his mouth while he rested his head on his left fist. He also chewed it lazily as he was thinking about what he could assign the Potter spawns. He couldn't possibly send them to the library to read for the fact that they might be seen by others.</p><p>It wasn't a difficult decision to keep the Potter spawns' existence from Dumbledore. He might've been a powerful wizard, but he also had an unfortunate habit of being too curious for his own good. Severus sighed. This would be yet <em>another </em>secret amongst his sea of them that he'd have to take to his grave. He wasn't sure whether his mind could handle keeping any more secrets, though. One day, he might just explode.</p><p>After two hours, he finally had the curriculum made and he also had a plan. He didn't really know about the other core subjects besides Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he could easily steal lesson plans from Minerva and Filius if he were careful enough. He could also conjure books that he needed for each subject. Severus sighed. On top of teaching his own classes, tutoring the Potter spawns, teaching Potter himself Occlumency, <em>and</em> spying for Dumbledore, he also had to come up with a way to transport the spawns to their proper time period without aging them. It would be a difficult task, but it would most probably be worth it in the end. Somehow, he felt a need to protect those two boys. They <em>were</em> grandchildren of Lily, after all.</p><p>He got up from his chair and walked to the extra room he had made to slip the curricula under the door when he found a note which read: <em>To Professor Snape: PLEASE READ! (Sorry if you get it a day late.) </em>After he slipped the curricula under the door, he picked up the note and opened it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Potions With Professor Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Hello! First of all, thank you <em>so much</em> for the support you've been giving me! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait two days for the latest chapter. I was having some writer's block, but hopefully, this chapter is enjoyable. </strong>
</p><p>  <strong>Thank you again, TimeTurner394, for such a kind and helpful review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter from Snape's POV! I really enjoyed writing it.</strong> </p><p>  <strong>This chapter more of a filler chapter, but the next one will definitely be focused on the progression of the plot. Enjoy!</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh! This is hopeless! Snape's <em>really </em>done us in, hasn't he?" James complained exasperatedly.</p><p>There were books strewn all across the floor. The boys had looked through all the Charms books that were provided in the bookshelf, and they found nothing that was above third year level. The only thing that was advanced were some potion books similar to what Albus had found earlier.</p><p>James glanced back at the door. "I should probably try to put the anti-<em>Alohomora</em> charm back on so Snape doesn't get suspicious."</p><p>"But then Professor Snape won't be able to get in!" Albus replied.</p><p>James smacked his forehead. "Right. I forgot. I guess we'll have to hope Snape doesn't notice, then."</p><p>"Yeah. As <em>if </em>he won't," Albus replied. He looked at the books on the floor. "I'll clean up this mess while you do your assignment. I'm <em>sure </em>you haven't done it yet, and I don't want to be a witness to your murder."</p><p>James nodded. "Yeah. I'll get to it now." The Gryffindor sauntered over to his desk, and soon Albus could hear the scratching of a quill as he picked up the books.</p><p>By the time fifteen minutes had gone by, Albus was curled up on one of the accent chairs reading <em>Potion Opuscule</em>. The young wizards jumped up when they heard a firm knock on their door.</p><p>James set his quill down and went to answer the door while Albus hurried to his desk to grab his folded assignment. The green-eyed Potter then went and stood next to the hazel-eyed one as James opened the door.</p><p>The brothers backed away quickly as Snape strode inside the room with his robes billowing magnificently behind him. He stopped about a foot away from Albus and James.</p><p>"Hand me your parchment," Snape commanded.</p><p>Albus handed his in while James went to his desk to retrieve his. He walked back and stood next to Albus and held out his own parchment.</p><p>"Let me read one parchment at a time!" Snape ordered harshly. "And <em>don't</em> shove it in my face as if I'm some dog waiting to be fed!" the professor spat.</p><p>James bowed his head. "Sorry, sir."</p><p>Snape's eyes skimmed over Albus's parchment and quickly stuffed it into his robes. Then, he took James's parchment. Within a second, Snape's gaze was focused on the elder Potter.</p><p>"From what I can tell," Snape said as he stuffed James's parchment into his robes, "neither of you are incompetent, contrary to what I believed earlier. I'll also organize your curricula tonight, and you'll each have your personal list by tomorrow morning. You'll be able to use the books I've given you for your assignments, for you will <em>not</em> be allowed to go to the main library."</p><p>"Professor, why can't we go anywhere?" Albus asked.</p><p>"Must I replace your ears and fit you with new ones?" Snape asked, sneering again.</p><p>"No. I just forgot, sir."</p><p>Snape scoffed. "You're just like Longbottom, then, but just more intelligent. Pity. And here I was, thinking that memory and intelligence correlated with one another. It seems I stand corrected." Snape pivoted around once more and strode to the door. He turned around and faced the boys once more. "Oh, and don't think I don't know you broke the anti-<em>Alohomora</em> Charm. Next time I see it's unlocked, you'll be suffering worse than my detentions." With that, Snape walked out of the room and shut the door loudly behind him. Once again, the boys heard the door click. Albus and James groaned loudly.</p><p>"Al! I <em>told</em> you, that Snape fellow is an outright <em>git</em>!" James crossed his arms.</p><p>Albus sighed, a fire of fury starting to burn inside his heart. First, he insults Aunt Hermione. Next, he insults him and his brother <em>twice</em> in a row. <em>Now</em>, he insults both his godfather <em>and</em> him at the same time! What was this guy's problem?! Albus took a deep breath and tried his best to calm himself.</p><p>
  <em>One broomstick, two broomsticks, three broomsticks…</em>
</p><p>The young Slytherin continued until he reached ten. Then, Albus let out a long sigh. "James," Albus addressed calmly. "Professor Snape has gone through a whole lot in his life. I'm not surprised that he's really bitter." The first-year paused for a bit. Then, he looked into the hazel eyes his brother inherited from their grandfather. He sighed again. "Maybe he <em>wants</em> us to hate him. Have you thought of that, James?"</p><p>James had a thoughtful look on his face. "You could be right," James agreed softly. "I can see the age lines on his face, most likely from stress. He's supposed to be what? Thirty-six, thirty-seven?"</p><p>That's when something clicked inside of Albus's brain. Once, many years ago, his father had taken him to visit Dumbledore's grave and then Snape's grave. When he was looking at the latter's headstone, young Albus could see clearly the previous headmaster's birth date. Wasn't today January 9th? Today was the Professor's birthday, and there was absolutely <em>no</em> mention of it!</p><p>"James."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Today is Professor Snape's birthday."</p><p>"Really? How do you know?" James asked, nonplussed.</p><p>"Dad took me to visit Dumbledore's and Professor Snape's graves. I remember looking at the professor's headstone, and it said, 'BORN - 9 JAN 1960.' Today is January 9, isn't it? Why isn't there any form of celebration or even recognition? Professor Snape didn't even acknowledge it."</p><p>"Blimey. That's tough," James replied.</p><p>"I know! It is! What should we do?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What should we do for Professor Snape's birthday?" Albus asked with a thoughtful frown.</p><p>"Are you <em>kidding</em> me? After all those insults, you <em>still</em> want to do something?"</p><p>"Like I said, he is <em>much </em>nicer in our time period. We don't have to do much, maybe just write a nice birthday message or something. Professor Snape was never one for big, over-the-top things. He usually likes things short, concise, and to-the-point. And before you object," said Albus as James opened his mouth, "you could write something short as well. I also want to add that he most probably <em>hates </em>sappy stuff."</p><p>"But Al!" James whined.</p><p>"Look," Albus said, "I know he may be a bit nasty at times, but I believe that he has a good soul. From what I saw, he's definitely able to feel remorse. You know, he said that <em>our</em> grandfather, and I'm not talking about Granddad Weasley, bullied the professor while they were in school. From what he's told me, the only person who was ever good to him was our grandma, Lily. He really and truly deserves some kindness in his life. Please, James?" Albus had a hopeful look in his eyes.</p><p>James let out a long sigh. "Why is it that I always find myself listening to you?"</p><p>"Maybe because my suggestions are good?" This time, it was Albus who was wiggling his eyebrows. "Like I said, you don't need to write much. Even a simple 'Happy Birthday!' will suffice."</p><p>"Right. I'll get the parchment." James walked over to his desk and took a piece of parchment and started writing. Albus went to his desk and did the same thing.</p><p><em>Now, what to write? </em>Albus thought. He didn't want to come across as sappy or emotional, but he wanted to convey his feelings in a way that Snape would at least <em>consider</em> appreciating it.</p><p><em>Dear Professor Snape</em>, he started writing, but then he scratched it out.</p><p><em>Professor Snape</em>, he corrected. <em>Since I'm from the future, I know that today is your birthday.</em> Albus thought of what he would write next. He couldn't possibly say <em>why </em>he respected and liked him so much. He didn't know how to do the Memory Charm, and even if he did, he couldn't risk erasing Snape's vital knowledge such as his father being a Horcrux. So no, he couldn't tell him that he was the person who made destroying Voldemort possible. He could possibly <em>hint</em> at it. <em>I'm not able to tell you why, but I respect and admire you very much. And no, it's not because I want to get in your good graces</em>, Albus quickly added, inwardly cringing at what happened earlier. <em>You're widely respected and admired in our time period</em>. Wanting to add some sort of closure, he wrote, <em>Happy birthday!</em> Then, Albus looked over his note.</p><p><strike><em>Dear</em></strike> <em>Professor Snape,</em></p><p><em>Since I'm from the future, I know today is your birthday. I'm not able to tell you why, but I respect and admire you </em><em>very</em> <em>much. And no, it's not because I want to get in your good graces. You're widely respected and admired in our time period. Happy birthday!</em></p><p>Albus felt like there was something missing.</p><p>
  <em>By the way, Potions is my favorite subject.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus Severus</em>
</p><p>The green-eyed Slytherin smiled. He looked over at James, who was still writing.</p><p>"Need any help?" Albus asked.</p><p>"No!" James said defiantly. "I mean, I don't need any help," he added in a nicer tone.</p><p>"Can I see what you wrote? I'm curious."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>James held up his scribbled-on parchment in response. "I don't <em>want</em> to do this! I have nothing good to say to him. He may be the guy <em>you're</em> named after, but I don't like him one bit. Sorry, Al," he added apologetically. With that, James set down his wasted parchment and walked to one of the accent chairs to sit down. Albus sighed. He realized that the only way James would like the professor would be if Snape acted in a nicer way. Albus didn't blame him, really. Snape insulted them, Aunt Hermione, <em>and </em>Neville all in one day. But Albus was determined to pry out the good in this man because he knew it was most certainly in there. Why <em>else</em> would he devote the rest of his life to protecting a person he didn't even <em>like</em> that much?</p><p>He folded up his parchment and wrote, <em>To Professor Snape: PLEASE READ! (Sorry if you get it a day late.) </em>Then, Albus walked up to the door and slipped the note under the small gap at the bottom. Just then, both boys jumped at hearing a loud crack in the room.</p><p>"Dinner for James and Albus Prince, sirs!" Heepy squealed. She was holding a tray with two plates. She tottered over to James's desk and set it down. "Enjoy your feasts! All you needs is to speak my name, and I will come to yous! Goodbye!" With yet another loud crack, Heepy was gone.</p><p>"Blimey," Albus said. "I forgot about the name change. Should we ask the professor about it tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah. We should." James paused. "I wonder what the elves cooked for us this time."</p><p>Since Albus was closer to the tray, he got a look at the food first. Immediately, he was put off. Steak and kidney pie was <em>not</em> the young Slytherin's ideal meal. Firstly, Albus hated the idea of eating organs. Second, well, there <em>was </em>no second. The raven-haired boy just hated kidneys. In the end, he managed to stomach his aversion and eat the damn kidneys.</p><p>After dinner was finished, James called Heepy to take their lunch plates from earlier and their dinner plates. Then, the brothers slumped into their accent chairs and relaxed.</p><p>"Do you think we'll ever get home, James?" Albus asked, finally getting his fear off of his chest.</p><p>"It's not a question of whether we'll get home, 'cause we can <em>definitely </em>get home. The question is if Snape can find a way to stop us from aging. He said we could go back right now, but we'd age by twenty-one years in the process...do you <em>really </em>want to become the same age as Mum or Dad?"</p><p>"No, certainly not," Albus replied. He looked up at his brother. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." He got up, stripped to his T-shirt and boxers, neatly folded his robes again, kicked off his shoes and socks again, and crawled into bed.</p><p>…</p><p>"I trust you had the chance to look over your curricula?" Snape asked. It was his free period, so he wasted no time in starting the brothers' temporary education. There was a cauldron in front of each of the boys, an ingredients book, and a small glass vial by each of the boys' cauldrons. Each brother was equipped with a quill, ink, and parchment for note-taking.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Albus and James replied separately.</p><p>"Good. From both of your reports, it seems that your teacher is incompetent. Am I right in assuming that you both, nonetheless, have sufficient knowledge in potion-making?"</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>"I will assign you each a potion that is a year above your current level of what you're supposed to have learned. If you can follow instructions and identify ingredients well, you should succeed. I'll be generous today and give each of you a short lecture on each potion you are assigned. I will then write the instructions for the potions on the board and leave you two to brew. You will be allowed to get your ingredients from my personal store." Albus was surprised at Snape's generosity. Considering his attitude the previous day, it was like receiving ten galleons. "I'll supervise you from my desk, and you will each bring me a single vial once you're done. Any questions?"</p><p>Albus and James shook their heads.</p><p>"I'll start with you," Snape said, looking at Albus. "You will be brewing the Fire Protection Potion, a potion taught during your second year. The drinker of the potion will be protected from most magical fires, but Fiendfyre is one you won't be protected from. It's a fairly easy potion, and the instructions are straightforward." During the short lecture, a self-writing chalk was writing down instructions on the left side of the board. Once Snape turned around and saw that the instructions and ingredients were listed, he turned back to Albus and said, "You may begin."</p><p>As soon as Snape finished giving him the go-ahead, Albus hurried to Snape's personal stores, not even needing to look at the ingredients. The young wizard felt a new, burning desire to impress this past version of Snape. He already knew that the Snape from his own time period praised him frequently, often offering his young charge advice on how to make his potions even better. He came back with the ingredients after successfully disarming the bursting mushrooms.</p><p>Albus overheard Snape lecturing James on how to make Pepperup Potion, and he laughed inwardly to himself. He could easily make <em>that </em>as well. To be frank, Albus could probably make a better potion than the sixth or seventh years. He understood the art of potion-making so well because he had prior experience in his Muggle chemistry class back in Muggle school. He knew what needed improvements and what needed tweaking. Because he was a brilliant chemistry student before he entered Hogwarts, Albus also understood the properties of different chemical substances, and therefore, he could understand which ingredients could improve or destroy any potion. He was done brewing by the time James got started on his own potion. Albus filled up a vial and brought it to Snape for examination.</p><p>"Professor, I'm done."</p><p>"Leave it here on my desk and clean up your area. After you are done, I want six inches of parchment describing different ways you can use the Fire Protection Potion." Albus nodded and went back to his table to start cleaning.</p><p>As he was scrubbing his cauldron, he noticed James sitting idly, staring at his bubbling concoction. The young Slytherin realized that James was at the thirty-minute stage where he had to leave the potion on medium heat. He looked at Snape, remembering that he needed to ask him something.</p><p>"Professor?"</p><p>Snape's eyes looked up. "Yes?"</p><p>"Heepy, the house elf who delivers our food, keeps on calling us James and Albus Prince."</p><p>Snape sighed. "Of course, I can't <em>tell</em> anyone what your last name <em>really</em> is. Or didn't you <em>surmise</em> that?" he added sneeringly.</p><p>"It's not that, sir. I was just wondering, how come you chose Prince in particular?" Albus asked, pretending he didn't notice Snape's tone.</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow. "Prince was my mother's maiden name. I've told Heepy to keep quiet about your existence, so none of the other house elves should know who you are, but Heepy thinks you're my nephews from Cornwall. I <em>do</em> hope she doesn't know anything about the Prince family line," he muttered.</p><p>"Family line?" James asked, apparently eavesdropping.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be watching your potion, <em>James</em>?" Snape asked sharply. He looked visibly sick when he uttered James's first name. Albus, on the other hand, was shocked, his mouth hanging agape. Snape never called anyone by their first names. Ever. Not even him. Then again, not everyone gets the task of teaching siblings with the same last name. "It's nearing the thirty-minute mark."</p><p>"Right. Sorry, sir," James replied. He resumed watching his potion idly.</p><p>"And you," Snape said, looking at Albus. "Shut your mouth, Albus. You look like a bumbling, drunk idiot who lost his way home." His usual sneer was absent from his face. It was replaced with a steely, yet concerned expression.</p><p>Albus frowned deeply, feeling hurt at the professor's latest insult. "<em>Sorry</em>, Professor," the boy replied coldly. "I won't <em>do</em> it a<em>gain</em>." He sighed and started writing his assignment on his parchment, not noticing Snape wincing at the young boy's tone. Albus was starting to find it harder and harder to believe that the portrait and the real version of Snape were the same person. How <em>could</em> they be, anyway? Maybe the Wizarding artist who painted Snape's portrait decided to add some enchantments to the professor to make him seem nicer. <em>Why</em> was Snape so intent on driving him away, though? What did he do wrong? Then, the green-eyed Slytherin remembered something.</p><p>How exactly did Snape react to his birthday message? He <em>must've</em> looked at it, right? He found the curricula near the gap under his door this morning, and when he opened the door to go and set up his cauldron, he found that the birthday note was gone. Maybe the professor didn't like the message, so he was being extra mean to him.</p><p>By the time Albus was done with his assignment, James had finished his potion and was bringing it up to Snape for examination. He heard the professor telling James to give him a foot of parchment describing the different uses of Pepperup Potion. He got up from his table and walked back up to Snape's desk.</p><p>"Professor," he said, trying his best to be polite, "I'm done with my assignment."</p><p>"Good. Leave it here and return to your room. I have a class coming in fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Albus immediately replied, and he started to walk back to his room when he heard Snape call him back.</p><p>"One last thing. Come back over here."</p><p>Confused, Albus turned around and returned to Snape's desk. The Potions Master took out a book from his drawer and handed the young Slytherin a copy of <em>Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4</em>.</p><p>Albus furrowed his eyebrows. "What—?"</p><p>"It should help you with learning the Scouring Charm, which is used for <em>cleaning</em> things," Snape told him calmly. "I want it back tonight."</p><p>A look of realization manifested on Albus's face. "But you said—"</p><p>"I <em>know</em> what I said. Now go."</p><p>Taking the book from Snape's outstretched hand, he said, "Thank you, sir," and hurried back to his room. Once inside, Albus let out a breath of relief, a weight being lifted from his chest once again. Snape wasn't all that bad, it seemed. He probably just had a snarky personality.</p><p>Ten minutes later, James came through the door.</p><p>"Guess what?" Albus said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"What is it?" James asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>The young Slytherin held up the book Snape gave him. "Professor Snape gave us a way to clean ourselves."</p><p>A wide grin split across James's face. "That's brilliant! Now I don't have to stink!"</p><p>"Yeah, me neither. But we have to give it back by tonight."</p><p>"That's fine," James replied, still smiling. "At least we'll be clean!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Difficult Task of Comprehending Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Be prepared for some...<em>interesting</em> developments in this chapter! Also, I made up a history on Time-Turners which is mostly canon-compliant (due to the fact that there is a lack of history). Hope you enjoy!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus ran a hand through his hair. The spawns were much, <em>much </em>better than their father in Potions, thankfully, as their ability was proved with the younger one's absolutely <em>perfect</em> Fire Protection Potion and the older one's relatively good Pepperup Potion. He had <em>said </em>to them that he had a class in fifteen minutes, but it was actually a lie.</p><p>He stood up and exited his office, intent on going to the seventh floor corridor. The spy knew that he would have no possible way of finding any books on Time-Turners in the regular library; the Room of Requirement was, honestly, a literal <em>blessing</em> placed upon this school.</p><p>The note he read last night was quite touching, actually. It was nice that someone remembered his birthday. It was also nice that the boy didn't go overboard with recognizing his date of birth. Severus had actually forgotten that it was his birthday the previous day, so it was <em>also </em>nice that someone was there to help him remember. He nearly chuckled to himself at the thought at one of Harry <em>Potter</em>'s children having Potions as their favorite subject. It was ironic, really, with his <em>father</em> currently having such a deplorable record. Another thing the spawn mentioned was that the spy was widely respected and admired throughout the Wizarding World in his time period. What had Severus done that made people respect and admire him? He already figured that he was most probably dead, for why <em>else </em>would the boy be named Albus <em>Severus</em> Potter? Nobody named their children after people who were alive. At least, not normally.</p><p>As he was running up to the fifth floor corridor, he ran into someone he had hoped to all the wizarding gods that he wouldn't have to deal with that day.</p><p>Dolores <em>bloody</em> Umbridge, the insufferable toad, was standing in front of him in all her disgustingly pink glory. Severus had, somehow, <em>completely</em> forgotten about her existence due to the shock of finding Potter's spawns the previous day.</p><p>"Hello, Severus. Where are you running off to? Do you not have a class soon?" Her smile was sickeningly sweet.</p><p>"No, Dolores," Severus replied coolly.</p><p>"Well then, would you mind telling me exactly <em>where</em> you are going? As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, I must keep tabs on <em>all</em> staff members at <em>all times</em>," she asked, clearly wanting to get some dirt on him.</p><p>Severus started to panic a little. He couldn't tell this <em>toad </em>where he was really going. If he were below the third floor, he could've easily lied and said he was going to the library. The fifth floor just had prefect bathrooms. Severus cursed himself. He should've used the Disillusionment Charm! He came up with the best excuse he could.</p><p>"The headmaster has asked to see me, so I am heading to the seventh floor to speak with him," Severus replied nonchalantly.</p><p>"And how do I know you are not lying?" she asked, dangerously sweet.</p><p>"Because I never have, and never will. Simple." He scoffed inwardly at the irony. Lying was literally his <em>job</em>. Severus took a deep breath and hoped Dumbledore would cover for him for what he was about to say next. He knew the powerful wizard wasn't dumb and could take cues. He closed his eyes, breathed in again, and exhaled. "You can confirm it with Dumbledore yourself once I'm done." With that, Severus moved around her and resumed his trip to the Room of Requirement. He sighed, hoping he could at least prevent the <em>spawns</em> from ever meeting her. No one deserved to meet this sorry excuse for a human. Severus trudged up the stairs with a pit in his stomach, though. He knew that he hadn't seen the last of her.</p><p>As he approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he quickly pivoted around to check if Umbridge was following him. He scanned the area behind him for any signs of pink, but he couldn't find any. Deciding that it wasn't safe to assume that the toad didn't cast the Disillusionment Charm on herself, Severus started to speed-walk to Dumbledore's office. He approached the gargoyle and started muttering all the sweets he could think of. Finally, on "Pepper Imps," the gargoyle jumped aside and let Severus through.</p><p>He walked up the circular staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Severus opened the door and walked in. He nonverbally cast the <em>Muffliato</em> Charm in the room.</p><p>"Why, hello, Severus. What brings you here today?" Dumbledore asked kindly.</p><p>"I need to drive suspicion away from Umbridge, so pretend that you've asked to see me for something important. She may be following me."</p><p>"Very well, my boy. Care for a sherbet lemon?"</p><p>"For once, I'll consent to that offer," Severus replied. He quickly grabbed a sherbet lemon from Dumbledore's bowl and popped one into his mouth. Surprisingly, he found it quite delectable. The lemony flavor combined with the not-too-sickeningly-sweet sugary taste made the candy a pleasurable dessert. He decided that the next time he went to Hogsmeade, he'd make a stop at Honeydukes. When he heard a sharp knock on the door, Severus smirked to himself. That toad was <em>so</em> predictable.</p><p>"Come in," Dumbledore said.</p><p>The door opened swiftly. "A-HA! I <em>knew </em>Snape was—" Umbridge stopped mid sentence as she saw Severus turn around casually in his chair and cross his arms.</p><p>"Why, hello, Dolores," Severus said, feigning innocence. "Didn't I tell you I'd be here? I'm actually done, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." He turned to Dumbledore. "Good day, Albus."</p><p>"Likewise," Dumbledore replied. Then, Severus, once again, inched his way past the toad and went down the spiral staircase. He chuckled to himself.</p><p>Once he went back down the stairs and was in front of the gargoyle, he cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and started walking back to the corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When Severus reached the tapestry, he canceled the charm and walked in front of the blank wall three times while thinking, <em>I need a place to learn about Time-Turners that's only accessible to me and no one else.</em></p><p>A small wooden door formed on the blank stone wall. Severus immediately hurried to it and slipped inside. Once in, he took a good look around.</p><p>It was a serene, calm-inducing place. It was also quite small. There was one armchair situated at the far-left end of the room. A fireplace was roaring in front of him. There was a coffee table in front of the chair, and on it, there was a single book.</p><p>Severus allowed himself a smile of satisfaction, knowing nobody else would see him. Then, he practically glided to the armchair and sat down. He picked up the book, titled "<em>An Extensive History on Time-Turners</em>." The Potions Master opened the book and flipped to the table of contents and found the page which explained how Time-Turners worked and the several mishaps which happened because of them. Severus started reading. It said:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>No one knows who created the very first Time-Turner, but the first uses of them date back to the 1700s. When the Department of Mysteries got wind of their existence, they seized almost all of the Time-Turners in an era known as "The Seizure" due to the immense danger the device held. The purpose of the Time-Turner was limited to be used only for simple mundane tasks or for the desire to increase productivity in one's day.</p>
  <p>The Ministry of Magic placed an Hour-Reversal Charm on all of the Time-Turners the Department of Mysteries seized and placed hundreds of laws on the use of them so that no one could misuse them. Before the laws were set in place, though, two notable mishaps happened because of Time-Turner experiments conducted by Unspeakables:</p>
  <ul>
<li>Wizard entertainer Xavier Rastrick disappeared into thin air while tap-dancing. It is believed that a Time-Turner experiment caused that to happen.</li>
<li>Eloise Mintumble, an Unspeakable, was trapped for a period of five days in the year 1402. When she was finally rescued, her body had aged five centuries. She died later in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Due to the interactions she had with other people in 1402, 25 of their descendants vanished. In other words, they were un-born.</li>
</ul>
  <p>Time-Turners can only reverse time, and you cannot change history with it. Once you travel back, that is your reality. Anything you do might change the reality that you know and alter the timeline to create a whole new one. Only you would know your previous timeline, and you'd have to acquire information about the new timeline second-hand. Professor Saul Croaker stated that the human mind cannot comprehend time, and therefore, cannot comprehend the damage that will ensue if we tamper with its laws.</p>
  <p>According to Croaker's Law, the maximum amount of time that a time-traveler can travel back without harming themselves or anyone else is 5 hours. Any longer would put the time-traveler in grave danger.</p>
</blockquote><p>Immediately after reading that last sentence, Severus ran a hand through his hair. How the bloody <em>hell</em> was he supposed to safely transport the boys back without aging them <em>or</em> creating damage to their timeline? He'd have to isolate them from literally <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>The spawns were already at a high risk because they were in a time period where they didn't even exist. But they were just children. If they were anything like normal children, they would become stir-crazy. He'd have to think about where he could transport them so that they'd be isolated from the outside world.</p><p>Severus put the book down and gazed into nowhere in particular. He massaged his temples, already getting a headache from struggling to comprehend what the true nature of time was. It was confusing. Croaker was definitely right about human minds not having the ability to comprehend certain things.</p><p>Deciding that he'd need the book to do further research on how he could get the boys back safely, he picked up the book and pocketed it into his robes. Then, he cast a Disillusionment Charm again and headed out of the Room of Requirement.</p><p>As Severus walked down the seventh floor corridor and down the staircase, he started racking his mind for ways he could securely hide the boys without any risk. He ruled out every single Hogwarts staff member without a second thought. Then, he started going down the list of the rest of the Order members.</p><p>Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody were already crossed out in his brain because they were all Aurors (with Moody being an ex-Auror). They were very busy.</p><p>Molly and Arthur had a much-too-large family with children who couldn't possibly be trusted to keep a secret involving their nephews from the future.</p><p>Fletcher was just plain useless, and Lupin had to frequently go on dangerous missions to negotiate with the werewolves.</p><p>Hagrid was on a mission with Maxime to get the giants to join their cause.</p><p>As he crossed out different names that came to mind, one particularly <em>vile </em>name seemed to be repeatedly showing itself to him.</p><p>As difficult as it was to admit, Sirius Black was the only one who was in the perfect position to watch over Potter's spawns. He was isolated at home since he was a wanted fugitive, and Black, being the <em>child</em> he was, was probably going stir-crazy. Maybe entrusting him with the responsibility of his dear <em>godson's </em>children would prevent him from doing anything stupid. The problem was that he'd have to entrust Black with the secret of the spawns' origins. Severus wouldn't be able to fool the mutt with the phony "nephews from Cornwall" story, especially since Black was a pureblood himself from a prestigious pureblood family (and he probably knew that his mother, the last remaining Prince, had no siblings). But he wouldn't send them off just yet. He was genuinely curious about the boys' aptitudes. He wanted to give them one lesson on each core subject so he could gauge where they needed improvements and where they were strong. Severus didn't know <em>why</em> he cared, though. The boys were just Potter's spawns.</p><p>By the time he was finished figuring out where the boys would be safe, he had reached the fourth floor. That was when he heard some voices:</p><p>"I think we should head back before Professor Snape finds out we're out."</p><p>"Yeah. He's probably still got class for another ten minutes or so. We'll make it." At this, Severus decided to make his grand entrance. He spotted the Potter spawns exit the library, and he strode over to them.</p><p>"I <em>beg</em> to differ," Severus said dangerously. He narrowed his eyes so that the spawns could tell that he wasn't lying. "I was honestly hoping that you'd be <em>different</em> from your father, but I guess breaking rules without regard for authority runs in the <em>family</em>, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Professor—" the younger spawn started.</p><p>"<em>Silence</em>! I will not have <em>either</em> of you dunderheads risk your exposure!" Severus cast the Disillusionment Charm on them and then himself, and after managing to grab onto what he presumed to be one arm from each of them, he started to walk back to his office, practically dragging the spawns with him.</p><p>This was aggravating! He had <em>told</em> the spawns that it would be dangerous if they went outside of their sleeping quarters! He had <em>told </em>them! But <em>no</em>, they must follow in the footsteps of their beloved father <em>Harry Potter</em> and defy authority. Maybe shipping them off to Black wasn't such a difficult task at all. Of course, he'd have to give Black time to ready his house, but he'd probably be ready to send the spawns by the end of the week.</p><p>As soon as he entered his office, he threw down the spawns with as much force as he could muster onto the bench by his desk. He heard the spawns draw in their breaths sharply, most likely wincing, but he could care less. They might have nearly made themselves <em>un-born</em>!</p><p>Severus glowered at them with as much hatred as he could. He cast the <em>Muffliato </em>Charm so that no one would hear his upcoming rant. Then, he unleashed his wrath.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU <em>EXPLICITLY</em> TO <em>NOT SET FOOT OUTSIDE OF YOUR ROOM!</em>" he bellowed. The spawns shrank back. The Potions Master whipped out the book he had just read.</p><p>"DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE <em>ERASED YOURSELVES FROM EXISTENCE?!</em>" he screamed, holding out the book to them for great measure. Severus found himself surprised at what he just said. He wasn't one for showing any sort of concern, especially not to people related to the Potters. But he had had <em>hope </em>for these two Potters. Hope that they wouldn't turn out like their father. Hope that they'd be <em>different</em>. Sadly, he was wrong. These Potters were exactly like their father, and they most probably weren't going to change.</p><p>"I read this book," Severus continued, dangerously quiet. "And do you want to know what I found?" Not leaving a chance for the spawns to respond, he continued.</p><p>"I found that any interactions you make with others during this time period could change the <em>very timeline you know</em>. Let me ask you this, and this will be the <em>only thing</em> I ask about your time period. Was the Dark Lord defeated by the time you were born?"</p><p>The younger spawn immediately lit up at the question. "Yes, sir. Our—"</p><p>"<em>Do not say anything more</em>," Severus ordered harshly, retaining his angry tone. With a sigh of relief at the information that the Dark Lord would be vanquished, he continued. "Now, what if I told you that your <em>very actions</em> could have possibly <em>prevented the Dark Lord's defeat? </em>Hmm? How would you feel if you knew you were <em>responsible</em> for <em>resurrecting </em>the <em>darkest wizard of our time?</em>" Severus ended this sentence cruelly. He just couldn't believe that the two boys who seemed more competent than Potter really weren't.</p><p>By this time, the older spawn had an impassive expression while the younger one was trembling. At the sight of the younger one, the one with Lily's eyes, Severus felt a tiny pang of guilt, but that was quickly replaced with an even stronger anger. He just couldn't believe that he had been <em>fooled </em>by them!</p><p>"Tell me, what were you doing in the library?" Severus asked, slow and deliberate. He didn't bother to ask about breaking the anti-<em>Alohomora</em> Charm <em>again</em>; he reluctantly admitted that the miniature James Potter could actually be a Charms prodigy if he ever saw one.</p><p>Both spawns visibly (and audibly, one might argue) gulped. It was the older one who answered.</p><p>"We were looking for books to learn how to cast the Disillusionment Charm," he said in a bored tone.</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow. What trouble did they have any reason to get up to? "Why?"</p><p>This time, the spawns took longer to respond. "If you attempt to lie to me, I'll see right through you," Severus told them, fed up with their silence. "I can <em>also </em>use Legilimency on you, which can be quite...<em>painful</em> if you try to resist," Severus added threateningly. "So, you can tell me the truth, or you can suffer from <em>more</em> than a headache."</p><p>Evidently, his threat worked, for the younger one answered.</p><p>"We...we got suspicious after you casted the <em>Muffliato </em>Charm when our dad came in for Remedial Potions yesterday," the Lily-eyed spawn said timidly.</p><p>Severus was surprised. Never in his life did he think that one of his <em>own</em> spells would be discovered by a mere <em>first </em>year, no less.</p><p>"And <em>how</em> did you get knowledge of this spell?" the spy asked softly.</p><p>"Our dad uses it a lot," the hazel-eyed spawn replied. <em>Potter discovered one of </em>my <em>spells? </em>Severus thought. <em>I wonder how…</em></p><p>"So, you want to know what Potter and I do during our Remedial Potions lessons?" the older wizard asked.</p><p>"Yes, actually," the younger spawn replied.</p><p>"Well," Severus snapped, "I won't disclose that information to you. You can ask your <em>father</em> when you go back." In truth, the Potions Master wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing the information that Potter was actually taking Occlumency lessons, rather than Remedial Potions. Severus felt a bitter satisfaction in letting the spawns believe that their father was so terrible at Potions that he needed extra help. The spawns probably thought their father was perfect in every way when he was <em>clearly</em> not.</p><p>"Go to your room," Severus commanded. "This time, I will place wards on it so that you will not have <em>any</em> chance of getting out. Also," he added sharply, looking directly at Albus, "get me the book I gave you. I need it back."</p><p>The spawns nodded and hurried back to their room. The younger spawn came back and gave Severus the <em>Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4</em> book to him, and the boy retreated back to his room. The spy followed him and shut the door as soon as the Lily-eyed spawn went inside. He proceeded to place the wards on the door so that they had no chance of getting out. Then, he retreated back to his desk, grabbed some Floo powder, and exited his office.</p><p>Severus cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and started heading to Umbridge's office. He hoped she was teaching a class, for she had all the Floo Network Regulators monitor every single fireplace in Hogwarts. Except hers.</p><p>Once he reached the second-floor corridor, he spotted the door and jogged over to it. He tried <em>Alohomora</em>, thinking that it would be arbitrary and that Umbridge would be more protective, but surprisingly, the door unlocked.</p><p>"Stupid toad," Severus muttered to himself.</p><p>He stepped inside, shut the door, and placed an anti-<em>Alohomora </em>charm on it so that no one else could come in. He also cast a <em>Muffliato </em>Charm so that no one would hear what he was doing. Then, he took the Floo powder he had taken with him and dropped it into Umbridge's fireplace.</p><p>"Number twelve Grimmauld Place!" Severus stated loudly and clearly. Immediately, he poked his head through the fire.</p><p>"BLACK!" the spy shouted. Immediately, that damned portrait of Walburga Black started screaming insults towards half-bloods and Muggle-borns. He heard Black coming down the stairs quickly, most likely to shut the portrait up. Once the horrid screaming was quelled, he heard footsteps coming closer to where Severus's head was.</p><p>"What're <em>you</em> Flooing <em>here</em> for, Snape?" Black asked sneeringly. "Didn't think you'd actually come crying to <em>me</em> for anything."</p><p>"Cut the childish act and let me in," Severus ordered. "I don't have time for your lollygagging."</p><p>"And why should I?" Black said, switching to a serious tone.</p><p>"Because you'll <em>regret </em>it if you don't, and <em>I</em> will certainly <em>not</em> be responsible for whatever will happen to you," Severus replied dangerously.</p><p>"Fine." Black stepped away and let Severus come through. Once the spy was stepped out of the fire, he faced the godforsaken mutt.</p><p>"What do you want?" Black asked disdainfully.</p><p>"I'll be blunt. Yesterday, in the library, I found your dear <em>godson's </em>spawns from the future sneaking around in the Restricted Section of the library."</p><p>At this, Black furrowed his eyebrows. "You surely didn't come here to <em>joke</em> with me, right?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Severus asked, "You're aware of the existence of Time-Turners, I'm sure."</p><p>"Yes…." Black affirmed, nodding slowly.</p><p>"Apparently, Potter's spawns came across a Time-Turner in 2017 and, unaware of what the device was, traveled back in time twenty-one years."</p><p>The mutt's mouth was hanging open. "What are their names? And how many are there?" Black sounded genuinely curious.</p><p>"You can find out their names when I send them to you—"</p><p>"I'm going to be taking <em>care</em> of them?" Black asked, his face splitting into a grin.</p><p>Severus sighed. "Yes. You are. It's not safe for me to keep them at Hogwarts."</p><p>Black's tone sounded incredulous. "<em>You've</em> been taking <em>care</em> of them?"</p><p>Severus ran a hand through his hair. "<em>Yes</em>. I provided them with a room, books, and a house-elf to give them their meals."</p><p>The fugitive looked like he was slapped in the face. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>Ignoring Black's incredulousness, Severus continued. "I provided them with a curriculum that you <em>will follow</em> <em>through</em> with. It is not as difficult as you may perceive it to be, and the spawns prove to be <em>much</em> more competent than their...<em>father</em>." Severus smirked with the last word.</p><p>A dawned look came about Black's face. "Harry's <em>not</em> a bad student! You take that back!"</p><p>"I'm afraid I will <em>not</em> take that back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have many important things to attend to. I'll send them to you by the end of this week." With that, Severus walked to the fireplace, dropped Floo powder in, and Flooed back to Hogwarts.</p><p>When he stepped out of the fireplace, though, Umbridge was there with her entire Inquisitorial Squad.</p><p>"Why, <em>hello</em>, Severus," Umbridge said to him sweetly. "It looks like the cat is <em>finally </em>out of the bag."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Right. I don't usually do these author notes in the end, but I really hope you like that I added Sirius Black to this story (and Umbridge as a threat). I just felt like it makes sense. That way, Severus can focus solely on tweaking the Time-Turner Albus and James used while the boys are safely tucked away with Sirius. Also, Sirius deserves something to do! He literally did <em>nothing</em> in OOTP until the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he sadly died...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, tell me what you think about Sirius's addition to the story! I'd really love to know what you think!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saving Professor Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>I am so, <em>so</em> sorry I didn't supply you guys with a chapter yesterday, but I had some serious writer's block. I couldn't figure out what do do after the previous chapter's cliffhanger, so I racked my brains for ideas. Hopefully, this is a good chapter for you guys. Just so you know, this chapter is a multi-perspective chapter. It wouldn't have worked any other way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING: Mildly strong language courtesy of Severus's mouth.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been hours since Snape caught the brothers sneaking around. It was nearing six o'clock. Neither of the boys could find something to do, and Albus's frustration finally got the better of him.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you we shouldn't have gone, James!"</p><p>"I know! But what <em>else</em> were we supposed to do?"</p><p>"I don't know," Albus retorted sarcastically. "Maybe <em>follow Professor Snape's instructions</em>?"</p><p>"But what about Dad?" James asked.</p><p>"Yeah, what <em>about</em> him?" Albus bit back. "Not like he's dead, is he?"</p><p>"But Snape might be doing something to him!"</p><p>"Will you <em>shut</em> up! Professor Snape is a good person! He'd <em>never </em>do anything harmful to Dad!"</p><p>"He hasn't proved that to me yet!"</p><p>"HE DOESN'T NEED TO!" Albus screamed.</p><p>"WHY NOT?!" James screamed back.</p><p>"<em>BECAUSE DAD WOULDN'T HAVE NAMED ME AFTER HIM, THAT'S WHY!</em>"</p><p>There was a nasty silence between the brothers. Then, James gave Albus a dirty look. For some reason, that hurt Albus deeply.</p><p>"So it's about <em>that</em>, is it?" James spat out nastily, breathing hard. "Him being your <em>namesake </em>and all that?"</p><p>For some reason, this comment made Albus burn up inside. It gave him a sick feeling. His next words rolled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p>"<em>Neither</em> of <em>your</em> namesakes were responsible for giving Dad the crucial information to defeat Voldemort. Both of mine <em>were</em>."</p><p>This time, James looked hurt. "Neither of <em>your</em> namesakes really <em>cared </em>about Dad. They probably both just <em>used him</em>."</p><p>Albus's anger flared. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"</p><p>"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" James screamed back.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Albus ran towards his brother and tackled him with James being caught unawares. He aimed a punch to his brother's nose and missed, hitting his eye. James kicked Albus's stomach, throwing him off. Before Albus could get back up, he pinned the green-eyed boy down and punched him square in the face. Due to Quidditch, his hits were much stronger than his brother's, and Albus recoiled. The Slytherin quickly recovered, though, and grabbed James's neck. He managed, with much difficulty, to roll over and pin his older brother down. He successfully punched his nose this time. James clutched his nose and quickly got up. He ran toward Albus. Albus, watching very carefully, whipped out his wand. James quickly whipped out his own.</p><p>"So, you want to duel. Fine. But I know more spells than you do. You really sure you want to get your arse handed to you?"</p><p>"Bring it," Albus said darkly. "<em>Flipendo</em>!" he roared, and James was knocked into the bookshelf.</p><p>"<em>Rictusempra</em>!" James shouted back, but Albus dodged quickly and fired the same spell on James.</p><p>James couldn't jump up quickly enough and started laughing uncontrollably. As he was laughing, he shouted, "<em>Expelliarmus</em>!" Albus's wand was knocked out of his hands. As Albus reached for his wand, James recovered from the Slytherin's Tickling Charm. The young Gryffindor then yelled, "<em>Levicorpus</em>!" and Albus was hung in the air by his ankle. His robes fell over his head, and James started laughing uncontrollably again. This time, it was natural.</p><p>"Those are <em>some knickers </em>you've got there, Al," James teased. "<em>Spiderman</em>? Really?" Albus blushed furiously from the robes covering his face.</p><p>"Shut up!" Albus shouted from behind his robes. The sound was very muffled. This only made James laugh even more. He hovered his younger brother over his bed and muttered "<em>Liberacorpus</em>," under his breath. Albus fell into a crumpled heap. As he scrambled to his feet, the boys heard a sound.</p><p>"Professor Snape?" a teenaged voice called out from inside Snape's office.</p><p>James and Albus froze. Forgetting about their mutual anger, they both hurried to the door and pressed their ears on it.</p><p>"Professor…?" the voice said again, sounding a bit confused.</p><p>"That must be Dad," Albus whispered.</p><p>"Should we call out to him?" James asked.</p><p>"Yeah. It's been hours, and Professor Snape should've been back by now."</p><p>"Right. I'll do it." He cleared his throat. "Hello? Who's there?!" James shouted.</p><p>The boys heard some things falling to the floor. Maybe their father was startled.</p><p>"Who are you?" their teenaged father called out again. The boys heard footsteps come closer to their door.</p><p>"Nephews from Cornwall!" Albus replied. "You know where Uncle Severus is?" The Slytherin cringed inside, but he knew he had to play a role. He couldn't disclose their existence. It wasn't safe.</p><p>"No," their dad replied. "And why can't you open the door and talk to me?"</p><p>James covered this one. It was easy since it was the truth. "Uncle Sev put some wards on the door so we couldn't get out. Misbehaving and all that."</p><p>"What did you do?" their teenaged dad pressed on.</p><p>"That doesn't matter!" Albus quickly told him. "Our uncle should've been back hours ago! Can you find him?" Albus really, <em>really </em>hoped that their dad could take the hint and use the Marauder's Map.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, their dad spoke up. "Yeah." He paused. "Yeah, I can! I have something that I can use."</p><p>"Thanks for helping us," James said through the door. "Really."</p><p>"No problem," their dad replied. Then, he heard footsteps running out of the room. The brothers sighed in relief.</p><p>"Let's just hope our dad can find where the hell Snape is and put his sneaking skills to some use."</p><p>"Yeah. We can count on him." Albus paused. "I <em>know </em>we can," he added quietly.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus was suppressing his screams of pain in that disgustingly pink office as Umbridge tried to torture information out of him. All of her Inquisitorial Squad had been dismissed, and now she wanted to know what he had used her Floo for. She had tried interrogating him at first, but he wouldn't budge. Of course, he wouldn't tell her. Why would he risk Lily's grandsons' existence for a little bit of pain? It wasn't <em>nearly</em> as bad as what the Dark Lord did to him at times.</p><p>The toad was cackling evilly. "I'll let you go if you tell me why you used my Floo."</p><p>"And—have—you—report—me—to—that—sod?" Severus choked out in between breaths. This Cruciatus Curse was truly painful.</p><p>"Sod, you say? You're calling...the <em>Minister of Magic</em>...a sod?" She somehow strengthened her curse. "NEVER CALL CORNELIUS FUDGE A SOD!"</p><p>"Why?" Severus breathed out, managing a smirk. "You—in <em>love—</em>with—the bastard? I—I wouldn't be—surprised. You two—are—<em>perfect </em>for—one another. Both of you—are—ugly and—controlling—sods."</p><p>Umbridge looked flabbergasted. Then, she strengthened her curse even more.</p><p>"ARRRGH!" Severus screamed. But no. He wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't reveal the boys' existence to her. Who knows what she would do if he did? Thinking of them as Lily's grandchildren made it a whole lot easier. And to think this was only the second day. Suddenly, she removed it. Severus sighed, thankful for relief. That relief was gone once his robes and shirt were suddenly vanished.</p><p><em>What?</em> The first whiplash came down on him, and he screamed.</p><p>"It seems that the Cruciatus doesn't work on you. Maybe a little...<em>Muggle </em>punishment should do the trick. What do you say, Severus?" Umbridge asked sweetly.</p><p>Severus's resolve to endure the pain was even more defined, though, after this threat. "That's Snape to <em>you</em>, you <em>bitch</em>!"</p><p>"Ah, I see. <em>Well</em>," she continued cruelly, "I won't stop until I get the reason out of you!"</p><p>"Then, you will be <em>sorely</em> disappointed," Severus drawled, bracing himself. A few more whiplashes came down on the Potions Master, and all the pain he had to show were two single tears that rolled down his sallow face. He was <em>not </em>giving up Lily's grandchildren's existence. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't. No matter what the toad did to him, he'd endure it 'til he was unconscious. <em>Nothing </em>would prompt him otherwise. <em>Nothing at all</em>. He didn't care at that point whether those spawns of Potter's were like their father. They were <em>Lily's grandchildren</em>.</p><p><em>Just tell her</em>, an evil little voice said to Severus in his head. <em>They're Potter's children, aren't they? Why should </em>you <em>care?</em></p><p>Severus ignored it. As more and more whiplashes came down on him, he started to wonder exactly <em>why </em>he wanted to protect those two spawns of Potter's. It wasn't <em>purely </em>because of his love for Lily, was it? Was his reaction to the spawns going out of his office uncalled for? He didn't think so. Tampering with time was <em>very</em> dangerous, as he learned earlier that day. But they weren't defiant.</p><p>The spawns were actually <em>very </em>obedient. He realized that the only time the spawns disobeyed him was today. They didn't really disobey him by breaking through the anti-<em>Alohomora</em> Charm because neither of them decided to act upon it. The older spawn only showed him a small bit of contempt because he insulted Granger, who was apparently their aunt in the future. He didn't even want to think of how that came to be.</p><p>Severus realized it had been hours since he left his office. He also realized it was Wednesday with a sinking feeling. Potter was supposed to report to his office for Occlumency lessons tonight. He wondered wryly whether the boy would seek him out. Highly unlikely, he finally concluded. Potter hated him.</p><p>The welts started to become more and more numb with each whiplash, and it was a surprise that his thoughts were still coherent. He had never been whipped in his life. Yes, his father hit him at times during his drunken tirades, but none of that could be worse than what Umbridge was doing to him, unless you counted the Dark Lord as a person. The Dark Lord did much, <em>much </em>worse than his father and Umbridge put together.</p><p>Severus scrunched his eyes shut as the whips became harder and harder.</p><p>"TELL ME WHY YOU USED MY FLOO!" Umbridge screamed. "TELL ME, SNAPE!"</p><p>"N-no," Severus exhaustily croaked out. "I...I'd sooner...kiss...Minerva...rather than...tell...you..." He was slowly losing consciousness. The whips stopped suddenly, and he was enduring the Cruciatus again. Pain on top of pain. Good torturing tactic. He'd make sure to <em>not</em> tell the Dark Lord in the next Death Eater meeting.</p><p><em>This toad is out of her mind</em>, Severus thought. Black spots dotted his vision. Finally, he wouldn't endure this pain any longer.</p><p><em>For Albus Severus</em>, a kind voice in his head told him. Then, the blackness was overwhelming.</p><p>…</p><p>Harry Potter ran up from the dungeons and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. He needed to get the Marauder's Map, find Snape, and return him to his nephews. Who knew Snape had nephews? That was a shocker, really. He honestly thought that Snape didn't have any family, being the greasy, unkind git he was. He also didn't know why he was in such a hurry.</p><p>As soon as he ran into the common room, he ran right into Ron.</p><p>"What happened, mate?" Ron asked. "Why're you in such a hurry? Did Snape do something to you?"</p><p>"No. I'll tell you later." With that, he moved past his best friend and ran up to the dorms.</p><p>As soon as Harry got inside, he ran straight for his trunk, unlocked it, and pulled out the Map. He also pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and pocketed it in his robes for good measure.</p><p>"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said. The Marauder's Map came to life. He scanned the parchment for any signs of Snape, and wouldn't you know it? He was in Umbridge's office. With Umbridge.</p><p><em>What's the git doing in Umbridge's office? Plotting my demise together? That'd be a </em>real <em>shocker.</em></p><p>He walked out of the dorms, out of the common room, and started jogging to Umbridge's office. He still didn't know why he was in a hurry. The urgency in his nephews' voices? Their worry for "Uncle Severus"? Harry vomited inwardly at what they called him. But he <em>was </em>their uncle. What <em>else </em>would they call him? Certainly not "Professor Snape."</p><p>As soon as he reached Umbridge's office, he stopped in his tracks. He heard evil laughter. He heard painful-sounding noises. <em>What the hell is going on?</em></p><p>He pressed his ear to the door and could hear...<em>whiplashes</em>? Immediately, he tried opening the door. Then, he murmured, "<em>Alohomora</em>," and the door unlocked. Seriously, it was concerning how easy it was to get into Umbridge's office. He immediately slammed the door open and nearly fainted at the sight which lay before him.</p><p>Snape was on the ground, tied to a possibly conjured-up whipping post. His back was filled with angry welts, and the man was shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Umbridge abruptly stopped. She turned slowly, and her face turned into a more maniacal expression when she saw who had intruded. Harry had his wand out. "<em>PETRIFICUS TOTALUS</em><em>!</em>" he screamed, and she fell limply onto the ground. Immediately, Harry started working on untying the ropes Snape was held with. Once he was done, he cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and threw his Invisibility Cloak on top of Snape. Then, he cast the Levitation Charm on Snape's limp body and quietly exited Umbridge's office.</p><p>…</p><p>The brothers heard the office door open and footsteps following. They immediately went up to their own bedroom door and pressed their ears against it.</p><p>"Dad's back!" Albus whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Good, good. Good," James said. They heard footsteps come closer to the door.</p><p>"Right," their dad said as soon as he got close enough to the door. "I got your uncle back, but he's in a bad shape."</p><p>"B-bad shape?" Albus asked shakily.</p><p>"Yeah. I managed to levitate him here. He was unconscious."</p><p>"Unconscious?" James asked hurriedly. "What happened?"</p><p>"He was tortured by Professor Umbridge, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have to get Madam Pomfrey over here."</p><p>"NO!" Albus shouted. "I mean, no, it's fine. We can heal him ourselves!"</p><p>"But doesn't he have wards placed on your door?" their father countered. "Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey will heal your uncle just fine! She's the best, and only, medi-witch we have." With that, they heard footsteps running and later, a door slamming.</p><p>James started pacing the room. "They're gonna find out, Al. They're gonna realize that we're not really Snape's nephews and our whole history will be changed. Didn't you hear what Snape said?"</p><p>Albus ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know! I don't want history altered, either! I really don't!"</p><p>"Then what do we do, then?" James said.</p><p>Albus had a thoughtful frown on his face. He sighed. "We've got to wait, James. Professor Snape told me he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix during this time. I'm sure he can act. Can't he?"</p><p>"I sure hope so," James replied. He hung his head. "Maybe Snape isn't so bad after all. Dad said he was...tortured. By some person named Umbridge. What do you think he was doing?"</p><p>"I don't know, James," Albus replied somberly. "But the professor will survive. I'm sure he will. He wasn't a spy for <em>nothing</em>, right?"</p><p>"Right," was all James replied. The boys sat in silent anticipation for the next hour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Just so you're warned, Harry's perspective was useful only for this chapter, so his appearance will not be coming back for any future chapters. I hope I addressed the torture scene properly...? Please tell me if I could have done better. Other than that, I hope (again) that this chapter was enjoyable. Until the next chapter is released, have a wonderful day!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who's Sirius Black?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>I am honestly so, <em>so</em> sorry that I kept you waiting for a new chapter for over a week. That was completely unfair, and I deeply apologize. The reason this chapter is late is because I had a tough time figuring out what I was to do with Severus's current situation. This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By the way, <em>OVER 400 HITS?!</em> You guys are simply amazing!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus found himself regaining his awareness. He struggled to open his eyes, so he lifted his hands to wipe the gumminess from his eyelids. With the gunk gone, he opened his eyes and looked around.</p><p>Poppy was there, and so was Potter. Wait, <em>what?</em></p><p>Severus shot up and instantly fell back down, and he let out a loud hiss of pain as soon as he landed. Poppy immediately walked over to him.</p><p>"Severus, are you all right?"</p><p>Severus tried speaking, but he had to clear his throat many times before he could answer. He spoke very slowly. "What do you think, Poppy? No. I am most certainly <em>not </em>all right. What's Potter doing here?"</p><p>"Mr. Potter got me from the Hospital Wing after he brought you here. He said Umbridge was using the <em>Cruciatus </em>on you and <em>whipping </em>you?" It took a moment for Severus to register this in his mind.</p><p>Once it was registered, it set his mind into absolute panic.</p><p>What could he say? What excuse could he give? He couldn't give away the boys' existence! Not after he took so much care to secure them! What kind of Slytherin <em>was </em>he if he compromised the spawns' future on the <em>second day?</em> This was ridiculous! <em>Think, Severus, think! </em>Severus thought to himself.</p><p>He could probably <em>Obliviate </em>them and make both Poppy and Potter remember something else. But what would he make them remember? That's when he came up with a brilliant act.</p><p>Severus feigned confusion. He made sure his voice sounded croaky.</p><p>"Po—Poppy? Where am I?" he asked. He tried to appear as dazed as possible.</p><p>"Your quarters, Severus. Do you remember what happened?"</p><p>Now, he had to feign disorientation. "Poppy? What are you—what do you mean?"</p><p>At this, Poppy and Potter exchanged concerned glances. "What do you last remember?"</p><p>"I—I was arranging my potions stores, I think. I was—well, waiting for Mr. Potter to show up." Severus realized he sounded uncharacteristically gentle. Good. They needed to think he was disorientated beyond help so that they didn't question him further. But he couldn't make them think he was incapable.</p><p>"Okay. Anything afterwards?"</p><p>"N-no, I don't think so. Where is my wand?" Severus ended slightly more forcefully.</p><p>Poppy had a puzzled look on her face. "Why? What do you need it for?"</p><p>"And could you give me a glass?"</p><p>A beat went by, and then, "Right, Severus. I'll get you a glass." She walked out of the room. Then, Severus looked at Potter. "Potter. Get me my wand."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"<em>Do</em> not argue with me, or you'll receive <em>two</em> detentions instead of one. Now, get me my wand."</p><p>Potter, visibly nervous, went to the far end of the room where a chair was situated. He picked up his wand and handed it to him. Severus nodded to show that he was thankful. Poppy came back with a glass, and Severus held out his hand. As he clasped it in his left hand, he pointed his wand inside and muttered, "<em>Aguamenti</em>," and water filled the glass.</p><p>"I could have done that for you," Poppy said, visibly annoyed.</p><p>"I could've, too," Potter added. In response, Severus sighed, and he drank the water. He refilled it and drank a second glass of water. "I need to use the loo. Could you help me, Poppy?" As he was asking her for help, he slipped his wand inside his sleeve.</p><p>Poppy looked surprised at Severus's sudden geniality. "Of course. Come on, then."</p><p>Poppy helped Severus out of his bed and guided him to his washroom. As soon as they reached the door, Severus told Poppy to wait outside so she could help him back to bed. After the spy was finished with his business, he opened the door and cast a nonverbal <em>Obliviate</em> on Poppy. He fabricated a memory so that she'd think that she was here to pick up some Healing potions so she could restock. He cast <em>Tempus </em>to see what time it was, and he realized it was almost 10 p.m. Severus went inside his room and <em>Obliviated </em>Potter while his back was turned. He fabricated a memory so that Potter had an Occlumency lesson <em>and </em>a detention. He then took Potter out of the room and grabbed a bunch of his own Healing potions and thrust them into Poppy's hands and reminded Potter to practice his Occlumency. Then, he escorted the two out of the door (with much difficulty, as he <em>was</em> tortured mercilessly) and let out a long sigh of relief once the two were gone. Hopefully, they wouldn't be confused tomorrow. That's when he remembered the spawns.</p><p>Severus limped quickly to the extra room and removed all of the wards. When he tried opening the door, though, it wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed at the door and tried knocking loudly. Only when he knocked did he feel the pressure on the door lighten. Before he could open the door, though, the door swung open and the two spawns were suddenly wrapped around him. They looked up at him, eyes wide with worry. What the boys said next was all spoken in a rush.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Why were you tortured?"</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>Severus stifled a hiss that was threatening to be let out. Summoning his stern voice, he said, "Release me." Immediately, the boys released him.</p><p>"Please, Professor. What happened?" the younger spawn asked.</p><p>"Dad said you were...tortured?" the older spawn added apprehensively.</p><p>Severus was extremely unnerved by the spawns' concern. The last time someone showed concern for his well-being, it hadn't ended well for either of them. He didn't want to repeat the Mudblood incident, so he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't snap at them. He. Wouldn't. Snap. At. Them. They weren't even <em>close </em>to Lily's age at the time of the incident. But he still had no problem making his first-years cry. Sighing, he gestured for them to follow him outside.</p><p>What would he tell them? He couldn't possibly say that he had been bested by a pink-clad toad! He motioned for the spawns to sit on the bench that they had sat at earlier. Then, he took some Healing potion. Severus accidentally spilled some of it, for his hands were still shaking from the prolonged Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>"Can I help in any way?" one of the spawns asked. Severus couldn't tell which one it was, for his back was turned.</p><p>"No," he replied, still a little croaky from the whole ordeal. "I just need to take a few potions." Then, he remembered Umbridge. He needed to see what exactly happened to her so he could <em>Obliviate </em>her. "You wait here," Severus told the spawns, turning to face them. "I hope I can trust you this time around. <em>Don't</em> disappoint me," he added, his naturally strict voice coming back to him. Then, he left the room.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus was walking down the hall in an unusually happy mood. He had seen that Umbridge was in a particularly strong Body-Bind curse (he reluctantly congratulated Potter since he was the one who probably got him out of there). He had taken the curse off of her and supplied her with a memory of herself sitting at her desk, looking over papers. Then, he had quickly exited the room while her back was turned. Now, he needed to explain the situation and tell the spawns about his plans for sending them to Black for safekeeping.</p><p>As he strode through the hall and down the staircase, he replayed the previous events in his head. First, he finds the spawns. Next, he secures them. Then, he learns just how dangerous them being in the past actually is. Finally, he gets tortured in his efforts to protect them. And all in a span of two days at that. Who knew that meeting and caring these spawns would cause this much chaos on his part?</p><p><em>Why do you even </em>do <em>it? </em>The evil little voice in his head was making him second-guess himself again.</p><p><em>Keep quiet, will you? </em>Severus retorted to his brain. <em>They're Lily's grandchildren. I may have only vowed to protect Potter, but they're, essentially, an extension of him. They're </em>his <em>spawns!</em> <em>Though it isn't surprising that Miss Weasley is their mother. She was extremely infatuated with him at one point, wasn't she?</em></p><p><em>Yes,</em> his brain replied. <em>All the Weasley children you had the pleasure of teaching before have always made some mention of it while conversing with one another.</em></p><p><em>And </em>that, <em>brain</em>, he thought amusedly, <em>is what makes </em>me <em>such a great spy</em>.</p><p><em>You're Albus's </em>only <em>spy, Severus.</em></p><p><em>True. The thought was fun while it lasted.</em> Severus cleared his thoughts when he reached his office. He opened the door, a small bit of fear starting to bubble in his stomach. He truly <em>did</em> hope that the spawns managed to behave themselves. To his exhausted relief, they were still on the same bench as before.</p><p>"Good. You're still here. I have some things I must inform you about. But first, I'll summon Heepy for dinner," Severus explained authoritatively.</p><p>"Heepy!" he called. A loud <em>crack </em>resounded throughout the room, and the house-elf appeared.</p><p>"Could you fetch us our dinner?"</p><p>"Yes, Master Severus, sir! What would yous like?" Severus turned to the spawns, deciding that they probably needed some sort of freedom in what they chose to eat, seeing as they didn't really have any freedom elsewhere. Who knew that being tortured by a pink toad would set things in a new perspective? The younger one seemed to get the message as he spoke first.</p><p>"Some shepherd's pie will do," the green-eyed spawn replied.</p><p>"I'll have some steak, potatoes, and veggies," the hazel-eyed spawn added.</p><p>"And I'll have some shepherd's pie with some green beans. Two glasses of pumpkin juice and one glass of wine will do, as well," Severus concluded.</p><p>"Of course, Masters Severus, Albus, and James sirs!" With a loud crack, the house-elf disappeared. Severus turned to the two boys and let out another long sigh. He took a chair and sat down on it, and he ran his hand over his face, seemingly calming himself. Then, he propped one of his elbows on top of his knees and placed his chin in his palm. He pressed the other palm on his thigh and took a deep breath. Then, he exhaled.</p><p>"Before you ask any more questions," he began tiredly, "<em>yes</em>, I was tortured. I don't need to swear you to secrecy for the fact that telling anyone else would put your<em>selves</em> in severe danger." He blinked his eyes twice, feeling more tired than he ever felt in his life. And this was <em>Umbridge's </em>doing, not even the Dark Lord's. Oh, the complete and <em>utter</em> irony. "Could either of you tell me how <em>exactly</em> your father got me out?"</p><p>The older one responded. "Yes. You see, sir, our dad came in here, looking for you. He was probably here for Remedial Potions. So, we went up to the door and asked him where you were. When he couldn't answer, we asked him if we could find 'our uncle' for us. He agreed, and he went out."</p><p>"So, Potter believed the 'Snape's nephews from Cornwall' story?" Severus smirked.</p><p>"Yes, sir," the older one replied.</p><p>"But Professor, what exactly happened to you?" the smaller spawn asked, clearly worried.</p><p>"I was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse twice and was also subject to a whipping," Severus told them flatly. He felt as if he was under the influence of Veritaserum even though he knew he wasn't. Maybe it was because he knew the two spawns wouldn't be able to do anything about the information. The only person they could tell was Sirius Black, but he could probably guilt-trip him in some way by using this very information. When Severus realized this, he smirked outwardly. "Feel free to tell Black about this once I send you to him."</p><p>At this, the younger one's face fell. "Oh," he said, clearly downcast. "Professor, we really <em>are</em> sorry—"</p><p>"It has nothing to do with your behavior today, Albus," he said while nodding in the younger spawn's direction, finding the fact that he was calling a student by his first name still very alien. On top of that, he was calling someone <em>else </em>other than the headmaster "Albus." Also, both of their last names were Potter. It would've been very difficult for them to tell who he was talking to. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped a little. Severus ran a hand through his hair. He continued.</p><p>"I realized, after reading the book I showed you earlier, that it wasn't safe to keep you here at Hogwarts. Therefore, I decided that the safest option for all of us would be to send you to stay with Sirius Black. He is the only Order of the Phoenix member that has absolutely no tasks to do, and he is isolated. The only company he has is a hippogriff and his house-elf, Kreacher. He is, in two words, thoroughly stir-crazy.</p><p>"Though I loathe him very much," Severus continued calmly, "we have agreed to remain civil to one another for the sake of our respective sanities and for the sake of your safety. Having you away will give me more time to find a way to get you back home since I will not have to worry about anything else. You will still follow through with the curricula I assigned you so that you'll be caught up or even <em>ahead</em> of your classmates when you get back. I do value intelligence very much, which is why I care about your studies." The corner of Severus's mouth twitched, threatening to pull into a smile. He didn't smile, though. His face remained impassive.</p><p>"Professor, what was it that you were doing to get yourself tortured by—" the Lily-eyed spawn started.</p><p>"—somebody named Umbridge?" the hazel-eyed one finished.</p><p>"I'll tell you in a bit. By the way, the toad is a complete <em>sod</em>."</p><p>Severus didn't hide his smirk when the two boys started to try and suppress their giggles.</p><p>"It's fine. You may laugh," Severus said, knowing how much they wanted to. "She really <em>is</em> a toad," he added conspiratorially. "I do seriously hope you never, <em>ever</em> get to encounter her. Ever."</p><p>Then, the smaller spawn turned to the larger one. "James," he whispered, "isn't Umbridge the one who's in Azkaban?"</p><p>That's when a look of realization dawned on the mini James Potter's face. "Right." Then, he turned to Severus. "<em>Now</em> I recognize the name. I <em>knew</em> I heard it somewhere. According to our cousin, Umbridge has a life-time sentence in Azkaban for crimes against humanity."</p><p>The green-eyed spawn nodded eagerly.</p><p>"Is that so?" Severus asked, leaning back in his chair, raising an eyebrow, and crossing his arms. Before he realized what he was doing, he asked them another question. "Why?"</p><p>"Apparently," the younger spawn began, "she tortured many Hogwarts students with a Black Quill during her detentions."</p><p>"Yeah," James added. "Our cousin told us all about it."</p><p>That made Severus start. "<em>WHAT?!</em>" The spawns shrank back, clearly afraid of his temper. The Potions Master waved his hand in front of them, "No, no. I'm not upset with you." He tried to rein in his temper, knowing that their current conversation wasn't finished as of yet. He'd deal with the Umbridge situation later. Maybe it was a good thing that the spawns were here. Without them, he wouldn't have been able to figure this terrible fact out. "Just...thank you for telling me."</p><p>The spawns nodded in acknowledgement. "And...maybe you should check out our dad's hand the next time you have Remedial Potions," the older spawn said.</p><p>Severus was confused. "Why? What happened to him?"</p><p>"Just...could you do that, Professor?" the younger spawn asked. His voice suddenly sounded very small. Severus felt a pang of sadness for how concerned the young boy sounded just then. They really <em>did </em>care for Potter, didn't they? He decided that it would be wise to honor the spawns' request. They weren't as arrogant as their father, so maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, Potter was, indeed, capable of changing. That was a very welcoming thought. The spawns only committed one infraction, and while that was extremely foolish, it was because they were concerned about their father. He could give them <em>that</em>, at least.</p><p>Severus nodded. "I'll check your father when he comes in for Remedial Potions on Monday."</p><p>The younger spawn looked especially relieved. "Thank you!" The older spawn nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Now we have that situation out of the way, I must talk to you about how you will get to Black's house. I cannot apparate you there, for suspicion would rise. I can, however, Floo you there." This is when Severus let out yet another long sigh. "Unfortunately, though, I'll have to break into Umbridge's office again."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'again'?" the older spawn asked.</p><p>Severus sighed. "The reason I was tortured was because I broke into her office and used her fireplace to Floo Black."</p><p>The younger spawn looked disheartened, most probably realizing that Severus had endured torture for the sake of their safety.</p><p>The Potions Master continued. "Anyways, I'll have to come up with a more discreet way to get into her office again, so you will not be leaving until the end of this week." Just then, there was a loud crack, and Heepy placed their dinner tray on Severus's desk.</p><p>Severus stood up and turned to the house-elf. "Thank you, Heepy. You may go."</p><p>"You are welcomes, Master Severus, sir! Goodbye!" And with another loud crack, she was gone. Severus transfigured four of his cauldrons into one table and three chairs. He served the spawns their food and then served himself. The spawns got up from the bench and sat at the table. Then, they started eating.</p><p>The older spawn looked at Severus. "Is it just this one, or do all house-elves have terrible grammar?"</p><p>"James," the younger spawn whispered, "our house-elf is different from the others."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>," the older spawn responded. "But we've never met any other house elves."</p><p>"Exactly!" the younger one retorted. Then, he turned to face Severus. "Sorry, Professor."</p><p>Severus couldn't help but smirk at the brothers' bickering. He and Lily bickered like this as children, so it was a calming sight to see the same kind of dynamic he and Lily shared in these two children, even if they <em>were</em> Potter's spawns.</p><p><em>And Lily's grand-spawns</em>, his brain reminded him. <em>They're </em>directly <em>related to Lily!</em></p><p>"It's fine," Severus said. The older boy looked shocked while the younger boy merely smiled and continued eating.</p><p>"Professor, could you tell us more about Sirius Black? All I know is that he was our dad's godfather and my brother's namesake," the younger one said.</p><p>Severus sighed. Then, he made a face. "Was? What do you mean, 'was'?"</p><p>The younger boy seemed to realize that he accidentally said something wrong, and he said, "Nothing to worry about, Professor."</p><p>Severus sighed and mentally kicked himself. He had literally <em>said</em> earlier that he wouldn't ask any questions about the future, yet he already knew Umbridge's fate. Now he was asking about <em>Black's</em> fate, of all things! It <em>was</em> useful, though, learning about Umbridge's cruelty and abuse of power. Severus suspected that the reason why the brothers asked him to check on their teenaged father was because he was probably a current victim to her insanity as well. Severus would have to be more observant of Potter during class tomorrow. He'd ask the boy to stay after class so he could check his hands. Good thing he was good at acting, for he'd have to be subtle about it. Then Severus berated himself mentally for being so curious. Now, he knew that Black was dead in the future as well as he. Not that he cared about himself too much. It was a welcoming thought, knowing that he died. Since Potter inevitably survived in the future, he knew that he most probably died fighting. Maybe the Dark Lord figured out his loyalties and decided to kill him. But that wouldn't explain why he was lauded in the Wizarding World. Oh, well. He'd ponder his cause of death later. Now was not a good time.</p><p>"I think it will be better to get to know him yourself. I have nothing good to say about him, so I might as well not sully his image before you even meet him." Severus wasn't above ruining the first impressions of young children who did nothing wrong. He realized that he was starting to grow fond of the children.</p><p>"Okay, Professor," the younger brother replied. "I understand."</p><p>The trio ate the rest of their meal in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I deeply apologize for the delay!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Training in the Room of Requirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Heyo! This is officially the longest chapter so far (probably because of the intense details). Also, <em>OVER 700 HITS?!</em> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - Thank you guys for the heaping amount of love on "The Filthy Half-Blood Spy." It truly means a lot to me, and I'm so, <em>so</em> glad that so many of you guys enjoyed it! I honestly can't believe it's got over 830 hits and over 50 kudos! That's amazing!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"James? JAMES!" Albus yelled. He whipped his head around the poop deck of the great ship frantically, squinting, trying but failing to locate his older brother in the seastorm they were currently in the middle of. His perpetually messy hair stuck to his face, the water toning down its usual volume a bit. The raindrops were more like pellets at the rate they were going: Albus could barely keep his eyes open without the risk of getting one of them shot, which would render him akin to a Cyclops.</p><p>"JAMES!" Albus screamed again, his voice becoming hoarse. Cuts started to appear on his arms courtesy of the seastorm's ammunition. Though his arms were trickling blood, he was running around, desperately trying not to slip on the wet planks. He thought he saw a human-like figure right at the edge of the deck and ran towards it. He accidentally hit the rail with great force and slipped over, falling, closer and closer towards the main deck's floor—except there was no impact. No blood. No broken nose. No smashed face. For sure, though, he thought it would hurt. He thought he would've at least suffered a concussion. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.</p><p>He was underwater, running out of air, flailing his arms, trying to stay above the water. <em>What? But I can swim</em>, the green-eyed boy thought. <em>I can swim!</em></p><p>"AL!" he heard. It was muffled. Albus tried to speak, but all that came were bubbles; his lungs were rapidly filling with the saltwater, and Albus started to see black spots in his vision.</p><p>"AL!" he heard again, much clearer this time. "AL!"</p><p>Everything was fading slowly, becoming blacker by the second….</p><p>"Albus! Wake up! Snape's knocking on the door!"</p><p>
  <em>Door? What door? When did Professor Snape board the ship?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Albus was pulled up from the saltwater and into something soft...warm…comfortable. But the warmth didn't last long; his blanket was practically ripped off him, and he was back in Hogwarts, safe and sound.</p><p>Albus propped himself on his elbows and gazed at his older brother, who was practically hovering over him.</p><p>"Why're you so bloody loud first thing in the morning?" he croaked out, his voice cracking a little bit. He gulped and cleared his throat. James crossed his arms and walked over to the door and stood next to it.</p><p>"Morning to you too, Al. Listen, Snape knocked on the door ten minutes ago and told us to get ready to go, under the Disillusionment Charm, of course, up to the seventh-floor corridor. Something 'bout a rehearsal."</p><p>"Rehearsal?" Albus asked, his voice up to his normal volume. He sat up fully on his bed and rubbed his eyes. For some reason, they were gummy; well, he didn't exactly <em>remember</em> washing his face before bed. "What rehearsal?"</p><p>"Dunno. He'll tell us at breakfast, probably. And hurry up! It's already 8:30."</p><p>"Right. Right. I'm getting up." Albus swung his legs over the bed, and his bare feet landed on the stone-cold (pun intended) dungeon floor. It was sort of like a natural alarm, really. For the young Slytherin, coldness was always something so sudden and so opposite that he was surprised awake most of the time. It was always a curious thing of nature, how opposites help so much, when we don't even consider it a want. It was the same for Albus.</p><p>He took his neatly folded robes from his accent chair and set them on his bed. Then, he sauntered over to the door.</p><p>"James. It's open, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Snape didn't cast the wards last night. He just told me to keep an eye on you after you went to sleep."</p><p>"Did he really?" Albus asked, slightly incredulous.</p><p>"Yup." James patted the young Slytherin on the back and opened the door to let him through.</p><p>Albus went to Snape's bathroom and brushed his teeth (Snape had conjured two toothbrushes in the brothers' first morning and said that they were to share the toothpaste with him). Then, he splashed his face with cold water and cleaned out the gunk that had formed in his eyes while he was sleeping. After Albus went back to the room to change, the boys went into Snape's office and sat on the bench where they were interrogated the previous day (Snape had transfigured everything back to its normal appearance after the dinner plates were cleared).</p><p>When Albus saw Snape exit his own room, he had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. For once, the professor looked like an ordinary human being. He wasn't wearing his traditional black robes or his neck-covering collared shirt. He was wearing a light gray long tee along with some black sweatpants and a pair of white Muggle trainers with red soles. His curtains of shoulder-length hair, which were usually framing his face, were tied in a neat, small ponytail at the base of his neck. The strands of hair that were too short to be pulled back still hung around his face. Without the multitude of layers that Snape normally wore, Albus noticed that he was a bit too thin for the average grown-up. While his arms (and legs, presumably) were lean, his torso was somewhat bony. Even through the long tee he was wearing, he could make out one or two of his lower rib bones. Didn't the faculty ever pay attention to his well-being?</p><p>The professor headed to his desk and gathered some papers that were lying there. As soon as he strode over to the brothers, Albus remembered the conversation that he and the professor had last night.</p><p><em>Albus, still feeling bad about what happened earlier, looked up at the professor. "Please, Professor. Let us help. It was my idea in the first place to go to the library. I can brew any potion you ask me to! I can brew easy potions like the Wiggenweld and hard ones like the Draught of the Living Death. I feel so, so terrible! And my brother is a Charms prodigy! He can probably figure out an advanced healing charm before you can say '</em>Episkey'<em>!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape sighed and knelt in front of the young Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I will tell you once, and I won't tell you again. This isn't the first time I have been tortured. You don't need to do anything for me. I can take care of myself. God knows how often I have to nurse damaged nerves due to prolonged Cruciatus Curses. Since you're from the future, I'm sure that you know I am a spy, do you not?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Albus nodded.</em>
</p><p>"<em>The Dark Lord often tortures his followers whenever they displease him. Of course, since I'm a spy, I have to endure any torture that he gives me. Other times, I have to watch innocent people get tortured for the fun of it. What Umbridge did is a grain of bread compared to what the Dark Lord does to me. In short, I will be fine. You both need to get to bed, now," Snape added, rising from his kneeling position. "I'll tell you if I need anything. Goodnight."</em></p><p>"<em>Goodnight, sir." With that, Albus headed back to his room.</em></p><p>Snape had been uncharacteristically gentle with his words when he spoke them. It was soothing, hearing the professor reassure him in this manner. With every action Snape took, his father's assessment of him being the bravest man he had ever known became more and more solidified. It would take someone with a mind something stronger than tungsten to endure so much pain without expecting anything in return. If only Albus could show the professor how grateful he truly was.</p><p>"You will need some regular Muggle clothes for the lesson I'm going to give you today. As you do not have any other clothes besides your robes, I'll have to shrink some of my own so that they fit you. But before that, we'll eat breakfast. I have told the headmaster that I will be absent all morning, so he has agreed to oversee my morning classes. The lesson I have planned for you will take most of the day." He looked at Albus. "I take it that your brother has informed you of what's to come?"</p><p>"He said that you said something about a rehearsal," Albus replied.</p><p>"Yes, because I have devised what is in my opinion a fool-proof plan to transport both of you to Sirius Black's house. Since the house is protected by a Fidelius Charm, I'd have to get Dumbledore to willingly divulge the information in front of you without making him suspicious. Your presence will be easy, for you'll be under a Disillusionment Charm. The hard part will be getting the information. After you have gotten the information, we'll head back down to Umbridge's office to break in. That is what we will be using the Room of Requirement for."</p><p>"The room of what?" James asked.</p><p>"Requirement," Snape replied flatly. "It is an Unplottable room which transfigures into anything you could possibly need at the moment, whether it be somewhere to hide, somewhere to learn, or somewhere to <em>train</em>—" the professor smirked at the last word, "—which is what you both will be doing today. Before I divulge the plan to you, we must have some sort of D.A.D.A. training, just in case the <em>toad</em>," he sneered, "has warded her fireplace. You never know if you might be blasted back for attempting to use it."</p><p>Albus suddenly remembered what he had asked the professor last night and decided to remind him.</p><p>"What about Dad?" he asked.</p><p>Snape's expression faltered a bit. "Since his class is a morning one, I will not be able to check on him today. I will check on him tomorrow."</p><p>Albus felt a little disheartened that he had forgotten even though he knew it was a simple mistake. "I understand, Professor," he replied. Snape continued.</p><p>"Just because I will only be taking the morning off doesn't mean that we won't train in the evening after dinner. I do hope I don't have to assign detentions today. It would be most unfortunate, indeed."</p><p>The brothers nodded.</p><p>"Heepy!"</p><p>A loud crack. Then, "What's Master Severus be needin', sir?"</p><p>"Breakfast, please."</p><p>"Of course! Yous will be gettin' breakfast in fifteen minutes, Master Severus, sir!"</p><p>"Thank you." Another crack, and she was gone.</p><p>"I'll give you your clothes now so you can change while the breakfast is being prepared." Snape walked back into his room, and Albus could hear the creaking of a closet door. The boys started whispering to each other.</p><p>"Room of Requirement, eh?" James started. "Think it still exists in our time?"</p><p>"Probably. I think one of the rooms was destroyed, though."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Don't remember. Think it was the Room of Hidden Things, according to Dad."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>They heard the creaking of the closet door once more, and a few seconds later, Snape came out with a pile of clothes.</p><p>"And our shoes?" James asked once Snape finished striding and stood in front of them.</p><p>"The trainers you're currently wearing will suffice for the multiple tasks at hand. Here," he said, thrusting the clothes at James. "You'll be able to tell which set is who's. Now go and change."</p><p>"Yes, sir," the brothers replied unanimously. James got up and started retreating back to their room while Albus followed from behind. Once Albus shut the door, James looked at him.</p><p>"I didn't know he had clothes with <em>color</em> on them," Albus told James in awe. To this, his brother rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's obvious that he used the Color-Changing Charm. I can feel it," James replied. "Why on Earth would a person like Snape have a red <em>Muggle</em> T-shirt?"</p><p>"You've only known him for two days," Albus countered half-heartedly, knowing that what James said was absolutely true.</p><p>"And you've known him for...let's say...four <em>months</em>?" James smirked.</p><p>"But that was his portrait!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter," James smoothly rebutted. "A person's portrait is supposed to have the late witch or wizard's personality."</p><p>Albus was honestly shocked to hear his brother talk so smartly. Rose was <em>really </em>rubbing off on him. He decided not to comment on it, though. Sighing, he knew his brother had won.</p><p>"Fine. Professor Snape doesn't really strike me as a colorful person. It was even a surprise that he owned clothes that weren't black."</p><p>James's smirk turned into a grin. "See, Al? I'm smart when I want to be. <em>And</em> you said it yourself last night: I'm a Charms prodigy!"</p><p>At this, Albus stalked over to his bed and threw a well-aimed pillow at James's face. He ignored it and threw Albus the green shirt in the pile, kicked off his trainers, and began changing.</p><p>"Thank God we went to Muggle school," Albus muttered under his breath, and he started changing after James threw him a pair of black sweatpants.</p><p>"I agree with you wholeheartedly," James replied, apparently hearing this comment.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes and continued changing.</p><p>…</p><p>"Be silent," Snape told them once they were ready to leave. "Don't make <em>any</em> kind of noise." It was 9:15; the trio had made good time.</p><p>"Yes, sir," James replied. Albus merely nodded.</p><p>"Right, then. Come along." Snape cast the Disillusionment Charm on the brothers and opened the office door to let them through. After the sounds of feet ceased, Snape closed the door, locked it, and started striding down the dungeon halls. It was difficult for the boys to keep up with the Potions Master since he was much taller than either of them. Albus stood at 4'9 while James stood at an impressive 5'4: he was four inches short of their father, who was just two inches short of Snape, who Albus thought looked about 5'10 or 5'11. With the addition of Snape's traditional black, billowing robes and his black boots, he looked about 6'1 or 6'2.</p><p>After lots of flights of stairs, the trio finally reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.</p><p>"Wait here," Snape commanded in a deathly whisper. Then, he started pacing back and forth in front of the tapestry: three times, to be exact. Then, a door formed. Snape gestured for the boys to follow him.</p><p>Albus walked ahead of James, excited to see what exactly this Room of Requirement was. Once the brothers reached the door, Snape removed the Disillusionment Charm and quickly ushered them inside. As soon as Albus laid his eyes on the room, his eyes practically bulged out of his head.</p><p>"Bloody wicked," James breathed out from next to him. It really was.</p><p>An obstacle course lay before them: monkey bars, rock climbing, rope swings, and even ziplines were present. Also present were parkour courses, where there were suspended platforms that the brothers could jump back and forth from.</p><p>"Professor," Albus started after getting over his shock, "aren't those Muggle things?"</p><p>"They're also excellent for working on your agility, upper and lower body strength, coordination, and aim. They will also serve to help with your multitasking, for you <em>will </em>be practicing defensive <em>and</em> offensive charms while traversing these obstacles."</p><p>The boys' mouths dropped open. "<em>What</em>?!" they exclaimed at once.</p><p>"It'll help you in the future. Contrary to what you might think, I genuinely care about your education, especially in defense and offense charms."</p><p>"But...why?" James asked.</p><p>"Because you never know when you'll need it."</p><p>Albus opened his mouth to speak. "But Volde—"</p><p>"Remember my Mark."</p><p>"Sorry. The Dark Lord," Albus amended, "is dead. In our time, anyways."</p><p>"Still, it is quite useful to know. After this, we'll go back and return in the evening. The Room will reform as Umbridge's office so we can simulate the plan."</p><p>Both boys huffed a sigh, not understanding why exactly Snape wanted to train them so rigorously, but the task at hand seemed like it would be fun, so they didn't give it another thought.</p><p>"Do both of you know how to do a wizard's duel?"</p><p>"Yes," both boys replied.</p><p>"We had one yesterday," James added.</p><p>"Right, then. You know what to do. Let's start."</p><p>Albus and James nodded, and they each held their wands in front of them. They slashed them to their sides, pivoted around, and walked ten paces each. Then, they turned around.</p><p>"Assume your dueling stance, and whenever you'd like to begin."</p><p>"What?" James asked, clearly confused. Albus, being the Slytherin he was, took advantage and roared, "<em>Expelliarmus</em>!" James's wand fell from his hands as he was blasted back into the wall. Albus, taking advantage again, said, "<em>Locomotor Mortis</em>!" and watched as James's legs were glued together, rendering him unable to stand up.</p><p>Laughing at his apparent victory, Albus didn't notice that James had gotten his wand back, and before he knew it, he was dancing wildly.</p><p>"What was that?!" shouted Albus.</p><p>"<em>Tarantallegra</em>! Dancing Feet! Quite useful, really," James remarked cockily from the floor. Though Albus was afflicted with quite a bothersome curse, he casted the Tickling Charm like he did yesterday, and soon, James was running out of breath due to laughing so much. While James was laughing, Albus recovered from the Dancing Feet Jinx. Though neither boy noticed, Snape was trying his best to hide the awe that the boys' skills gave him.</p><p>"It is clear that Albus is the victor of the duel," Snape announced. With a flick of his wand, all spells were reversed.</p><p>"Both of you did well, but I take that none of you learned the Shield Charm?"</p><p>The boys shook their heads.</p><p>Snape backed away and started to speak again. "James, cast any offensive charm at me."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Trust me and do it." Snape was in an anticipatory stance, his wand out.</p><p>"All right, then. <em>Titillando</em>!" As soon as James had cast the spell, Snape slashed his wand right down his middle and yelled, "<em>Protego</em>!"</p><p>Immediately, a shield appeared in front of the professor's body and deflected the spell easily. James and Albus had to duck so that the spell wouldn't hit them. Once they were sure that they were safe, they rose and looked at Professor Snape once more. James's mouth split into a wide grin while Albus clapped.</p><p>"There's no need for flattery," Snape said bluntly. "What you do is slash your wand down the middle and say, '<em>Protego</em>' and an invisible shield will deflect any spell except the Killing Curse, which can penetrate any shield. Both of you will practice this charm against me, and then each other. You'll go first," Snape instructed, looking at Albus. The young Slytherin nodded, and James backed away.</p><p>"Prepare yourself….<em>Relashio</em>!" Albus tried to slash his wand down the middle and perform the Shield Charm, but he didn't do it in time; he immediately released his grip on his wand, and it clattered to the floor.</p><p>"Try again! <em>Impedimenta</em>!"</p><p>Again, failure. Albus fell on his face.</p><p>After he got up, "<em>Tarantallegra</em>!" This time, Albus managed to create a thin shield, but the spell penetrated it.</p><p>"One more time. <em>Rictusempra</em>!" This time, the shield was stronger, and it repelled most of the jinx. The other bit of the jinx hit Albus, though, and he started laughing a little bit.</p><p>"Now you," Snape said, looking at James. "Get ready, now….<em>Incarcerous</em>!" Ropes flew out of his wand, but James said the incantation, slashed his wand down the middle in time, and got it in the first try. Albus noticed as the professor's eyes widened a bit. He crossed his arms and gave James a scrutinizing look.</p><p>"Your brother is right. You <em>are</em> a Charms prodigy."</p><p>"Thank you, sir, but when it comes to Potions, Al can beat a seventh year on the first go."</p><p>"As I have heard." Snape smirked at that.</p><p>Albus had a warm feeling of pride in his stomach when he heard his brother praise him like that. This was definitely brotherly praise. At this point, that Time-Turner they found in the Restricted Section in 2017 was time and time again proving to be a true blessing in the development of Albus and James's relationship. This trip was most certainly bringing the two closer, and Albus didn't deny it for a second in his head.</p><p>For the rest of the morning, Snape had them practice dueling while traversing the Muggle contraptions that the Room had provided the trio with. Albus and James happily attempted to hex each other while James was standing on one of the platforms and Albus was moving downward on a zipline. Next, Albus and James tried to cast the Impediment Jinx on each other while the former hung on a monkey bar and the latter held onto a rope swing. All in all, the lesson was exhilarating for the two boys, and towards the end, Snape started casting spells at them that they had to avoid while traversing the equipment. The training (that the brothers still saw no need for) was quite rigorous, but it would be hard to argue that it wasn't useful. Or fun.</p><p>It was evening time, now, and Snape had yet to reveal his plan to them. The brothers were slightly giddy with anticipation.</p><p>As soon as they reached the Room for a second time that day, Snape turned to Albus and James, who were once again under the Disillusionment Charm. As he did so before, he removed the Disillusionment Charm and quickly ushered the boys inside. This time, though, when Albus laid his eyes on the room, he gagged.</p><p>"I share the same sentiment," Snape said from behind him, apparently hearing the gagging noise. "Unfortunately, we cannot go to Black's house in any other way."</p><p>"What about Apparating?" James asked.</p><p>"It'll look suspicious on my part. Like I told you, I cannot even tell Dumbledore about your existence. We need to be as discreet as possible."</p><p>"Got it, sir," James replied.</p><p>"So, welcome to a replica of Dolores Umbridge's office. For some unfathomable reason, she has an obsession with cats, an obsession with Cornelius Fudge, and an obsession with pink."</p><p>Albus and James snickered.</p><p>"Since she doesn't remember me breaking into her office the first time, I will be able to easily talk to her. It is most probable that she's placed wards on her Floo, which is why I have to teach you how to break through the warding."</p><p>"But what do our lessons from earlier have to do with this?" Albus asked.</p><p>"Some wards are stronger than others," Snape explained. "Depending on the strength of the ward, you may have to cast <em>Protego</em> to protect yourself from its effects." The boys nodded in understanding.</p><p>Snape squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, and Albus saw a little flare of light at the fireplace.</p><p>"Now, it is warded. Luckily, I created a set of spells some time ago that can break through any kind ward. The wand movement for each of them is the shape of a Muggle lock. According to what you're breaking through, the Latin you incant will vary. For example, if you want to break through warding on a door, you say, '<em>Aperta Ianua Clausa</em>.' If you want to break through warding on a house, you say, '<em>Aperire Clausa Domo</em>.' Of course, since you'll be breaking through a ward on a Floo, you'll say, '<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>.'</p><p>"The level of security on a ward will vary, as well. If you're breaking through a <em>light</em> ward, you say, '<em>Aperta Levi Praesidio</em>.' If you're breaking through a <em>heavy</em> ward, you say, '<em>Aperta Gravibus Praesidium</em>.' The warding spells are complicated, so its breaking spells almost warrant a complication as well." Snape gestured to the fireplace in the room.</p><p>"There is also an ancient spell which can detect warding. The wand movement is simply a horizontal line across. The incantation is '<em>Deprehendere Praesidium</em>.' It simply means, 'detect protection.' If there is a ward, the tip of your wand will glow red. If there isn't, it'll glow green."</p><p>Albus was so focused on absorbing the information that he didn't speak for quite some time. Only when Snape said, "You'll be practicing this spell, of course," did he snap back to the present.</p><p>"James, this time, you will be going first." James nodded and stood in front of the fireplace.</p><p>Albus watched with hungry curiosity and anticipation as James walked up to the fireplace. "<em>Deprehendere Praesidium</em>," he muttered while slashing his wand across. His wand tip turned red.</p><p>"Professor, what do you say again for the wards?" James asked.</p><p>"'<em>Aperta Levi Praesidio</em>' for light warding and '<em>Aperta Gravibus Praesidium</em>' for heavy warding."</p><p>"Is there any way to check the heaviness or lightness of the warding, Professor?"</p><p>Snape shook his head. "If you say the wrong incantation, the worst that can happen is that the wards won't be penetrated. If it <em>is</em> penetrated, you will know. Make sure to say '<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>' before you do anything."</p><p>James nodded and muttered, "<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>" as he moved his wand so that it would take the shape of a Muggle lock. Interestingly enough, a lock made up of bluish light formed in front of the fireplace.</p><p>"Now," Snape said, "you must say the second incantation. This is the one which will break the warding. Either you say the one for the light or the one for the heavy."</p><p>James nodded again, "<em>Aperta Levi Praesidio</em>." The bluish lock did nothing.</p><p>"This is a heavy ward, then. Try the other one."</p><p>"<em>Aperta Gravibus Praesidium</em>," James said, and the lock unlocked itself.</p><p>"This is now a ward-less Floo." Snape said nothing else, for he wasn't really one for giving out compliments.</p><p>James, though, beamed at him with pride. It was Albus's turn now. His older brother stepped to the side to let the young Slytherin have a go.</p><p>"Wait one moment," Snape told the boy. He waved his wand around, muttering different incantations. He was clearly rebuilding the wards. After a few minutes passed, Snape stepped back and let Albus step forward.</p><p>Albus took a deep breath, and he slashed his wand across the fireplace and said quietly with conviction, "<em>Deprehendere Praesidium</em>." To his relief, the detection charm worked, and a red light glowed from the tip of his wand. He visualized what James did earlier and tried to pronounce the Latin to the best of his ability.</p><p>"<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>," Albus incanted, and he moved his wand in a Muggle lock shape. After a good ten seconds of waiting, nothing happened. No blue lock appeared.</p><p>"Since wards are precise, your enunciation must be precise as well," Snape explained. "You have the right idea with your pronunciation. Try again."</p><p>Albus sighed. "<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>," he repeated, moving his wand in the lock shape again. This time, he tried to stress the syllables which needed stressing and neutralized the syllables which needed neutralizing. A blue lock appeared, and Albus's stomach churned, hoping it would stay. Unfortunately, he wasn't granted his wish, and it flickered away.</p><p>"Try again one more time. Say the incantation with more conviction and more confidence," Snape told him.</p><p>"You can do it, Al," James whispered from behind. "You're the best in your year, you can do it."</p><p>Albus took a deep breath again and let it out. <em>I can do it. I'm capable. James is just doing better 'cause he's two years above me</em>, he assured himself. With that in mind, he tried the charm again with more conviction and confidence like Snape told him.</p><p>"<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>!" he said vehemently, and the bluish lock flared to life. Albus had to squint his eyes because of the sudden brightness.</p><p>"Now, the unlocking charm," Snape instructed.</p><p>Albus took yet another deep breath and clearly incanted, "<em>Aperta Levi Praesidio</em>." This time, unlike James's first attempt, the lock unlocked itself on Albus's first try.</p><p>Albus felt tugging from both corners of his mouth as he realized that he was successful. He had a pearly white grin on his face as he turned around to face the professor. Snape imperceptibly smiled back and said quietly, "Well done." The young Slytherin's heart swelled with pride.</p><p>"Now that you have practiced the charm, we'll be going back to my office where each of you will write down all the incantations you've learned tonight for ward-breaking. Tomorrow, we'll work on breaking down multiple-layered wards. We'll also be working on more defense and offense charms in the morning. Then, on Saturday morning, we'll review the whole plan and rehearse it before you enact it in the evening."</p><p>"Sir," James said, "what <em>is </em>the plan, exactly?"</p><p>"Yes," Albus confirmed. "You never told us."</p><p>"Ah, yes. The plan." Snape's eyes had a mad glint of excitement in them as he smirked. "I think you will like this plan."</p><p>"Why?" Albus asked. James made a questioning face.</p><p>"Because," Snape replied, "your father, Potter, will most certainly benefit from this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Escape and the Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>The chapter you've been waiting for is <em>finally</em> here! Without further ado, Albus and James's Ultimate Escape is a-go! (Also, this is THE longest chapter in the story so far with 6,061 words, and it alternates between Al's and Severus's perspectives.) Also, OVER 1,000 HITS FOR THE FILTHY HALF-BLOOD SPY AND 950 FOR ALBUS POTTER?!?!?! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - There are quotes taken from Chapter 13 (Detention With Dolores) of <em>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</em>.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Severus Potter was ready.</p><p>James Sirius Potter was ready.</p><p>Severus Tobias Snape was ready.</p><p>They were <em>all</em> prepared to execute what they each deemed to be a pretty badass escape plan. Both Albus and James were excited about it, for they had watched their fair share of jailbreak Muggle movies. Severus was excited about this plan because he <em>finally</em> felt like he was doing something worthwhile (excluding the spywork he currently did). He also marveled at how Slytherin the plan really was.</p><p>Albus was holding a small bag which contained the Muggle clothes Snape had given him along with the curricula he was assigned. He also had some books he nicked from the conjured library, not excluding <em>Potion Opuscule</em>. Lastly, he had some vials of Wit-Sharpening Potion and Calming Draught he had brewed last night with Snape's minimal supervision.</p><p>James was holding a similar bag with all the things his brother had (minus the books and potion vials). What he had that Albus lacked was a pack of chocolate, remembering how the brothers were told by Snape last night that the ward-breaking spells drained the individual's magic. He remembered learning in second year that chocolate not only helps with recovering from a dementor attack, but they also helped with restoring energy.</p><p>Severus had the Time-Turner which transported the boys to this time period in the first place in his drawer and a vial of Dreamless Sleep and of an antidote in his robe pocket. He was secretly dreading going through with his plan on Umbridge's part, for he would have to do some things that were below his standards on romance and seduction. He was only doing it for the sake of the boys' safety, and he would <em>Obliviate</em> the toad afterwards.</p><p>All three of them wore determined expressions on their faces, and all of them were feeling giddy anticipation.</p><p>"You remember everything you're supposed to do when?" Severus asked.</p><p>"Yes, sir," the boys chorused.</p><p>"Good," Severus replied. "We shall get started, then." He cast the Disillusionment Charm on Albus and James, and the operation was officially live.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus led the spawns down the dungeon hall, unsure of what to expect. He and the spawns practiced everything to the last letter, but he had to make sure that everything ran flawlessly, hence the rigorous training. Severus was also hoping that, while he distracted Umbridge, he could get a confession out of her. He had no doubt that the boy was currently suffering from Umbridge's torturous disciplining methods due to the spawns' fear-laced urgency, and no matter how much he hated their father (not as much as before, mind you), he wanted to bring him (and possibly others) justice.</p><p><em>Remember, the safety of the </em>entire <em>Wizarding World depends on the plan's success</em>, Severus reminded himself.</p><p>Getting the confession from Umbridge would be easy. It was getting Dumbledore to disclose the location of Number 12 Grimmauld Place that was going to be difficult.</p><p>When they reached the gargoyle, he told the boys that one should stand in front of him and the other should stand behind. Once they were in this formation, Severus offered the password (which was still "Pepper Imps") and climbed up the rotating staircase.</p><p>Severus knocked on the door, and a calm, "Enter," was heard. The spy opened the door, and he went inside the office.</p><p>"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore greeted. "Sherbet lemon?"</p><p>"No, no thank you," Severus replied. He started to Occlude himself, trying to get the anxiety he felt at how he was about to attempt to deceive the most powerful wizard in the world out of his head. He took a deep breath, and started to speak.</p><p>"Albus, I have something I must ask of you." Severus usually called the headmaster by his first name when something was urgent. "I know I haven't asked anything of you before, and this will be the only time I do so. I have a niece who is coming to stay with me from abroad. I have tried to tell her parents that she isn't safe with me, but they were too stubborn."</p><p>"Oh? I didn't know you had a niece."</p><p>"That's because she and her parents live in the United States. They're also Muggles."</p><p>"Interesting. Very interesting. What are their names, might I inquire?"</p><p>"My niece's name is Nicole Snape, and her parents are Riley and Everett Snape." All of it was true, thankfully. He <em>did</em> have Muggle relatives through his father. Before he went to Hogwarts and before he met Lily, he had heard mention of his cousin Everett through the conversations his father had with his uncle (while his uncle visited) before he became a drunk. His father later received a letter from Severus's uncle stating that Everett was married to a nice girl named Riley, and that they had a daughter named Nicole the same year. The thing is, Severus never <em>met</em> any of them. He knew next to nothing about his Muggle relatives, and that was absolutely fine with him. He knew that his cousin, Everett, was older than him by more than a decade, and he was sure that Nicole was nearly an adult by now, but that didn't matter for this scheme. What Severus was betting on was that Dumbledore actually <em>bought</em> it.</p><p>"So, why are you telling me this now?"</p><p>"Nicole won't be safe once she comes here, with the Dark Lord on the loose. Could she stay with Black at headquarters?" He decided to get straight to the point, like he always did with urgent matters.</p><p>Dumbledore looked grave. "Are you sure about this?" he asked softly. "You said that young Nicole is a Muggle. Wouldn't her safety be put in jeopardy?"</p><p>"Exactly my point," Severus replied. "She's a Muggle. She wouldn't be safe anywhere else."</p><p>"And what about Sirius?"</p><p>"Nicole's presence should prevent the <em>dog</em> from doing anything stupid," Severus snapped back, not needing to feign disdain.</p><p>"And another thing," Dumbledore added. "Why is Nicole coming here to England when it is the middle of the school year? I'm aware that Muggles follow the same school calendar as magical folk."</p><p>Severus, thankfully, had been prepared for this, so he replied, "Nicole was supposed to attend a boarding school here since both of her parents work in the military, but I'm planning on not allowing her to go. It's not safe for her, and I don't want her to get hurt. We're very close, you see." The master liar had added that last bit to get Dumbledore's emotional senses running. "If I allow her to go to boarding school as planned, I won't be able to protect her." Throughout his whole explanation, Severus made sure to sound more worried and less unfeeling so that Dumbledore would get a hint that he cared for a member of his family, but he was trying his best to hide it.</p><p>"Well, since Sirius's house is under a Fidelius Charm, I'll write down instructions on how to access it. How does that sound?"</p><p>Severus, feeling relieved that his lying skills actually deceived Dumbledore, smiled and said, "Thank you, Albus."</p><p>"When is young Nicole arriving?"</p><p>"She's arriving at Heathrow first thing tomorrow morning," Severus replied matter-of-factly. "I'll be gone from the castle for most of the day tomorrow so I can help her settle in. You can expect me back by evening time." In reality, he <em>would</em> be gone, but he'd be checking on the spawns, not Nicole.</p><p>"Heathrow?" Dumbledore asked, not sounding confused, but sounding curious.</p><p>"Muggles fly in vehicles called airplanes, and airplanes are parked in places called airports. Heathrow is London's main airport." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Do you want me to write down the instructions now?"</p><p>Severus nodded, "That would be most appreciated, Albus." The spy waited as Dumbledore took a piece of parchment and dipped a quill in his ink pot. He watched, feeling oddly mesmerized by the scratching of the quill on parchment. Then, Dumbledore cast a drying charm on the parchment, folded it in half, and handed it to Severus. He smiled genuinely now, happy that he was succeeding in keeping the boys safe. As the Potions Master pocketed the parchment, he thanked Dumbledore once more and exited his office.</p><p>…</p><p>Albus was in awe at how skilled Snape's acting was. <em>Well, he was able to fool Voldemort even after his last breath for a reason</em>. As soon as the trio exited the rotating staircase and got far enough away from the gargoyle, Snape briefly removed the Disillusionment Charm, handed the parchment to James, and recast the Disillusionment Charm again. Then, they started to head down to the second floor. The young Slytherin replayed the conversation that he, James, and Snape had had on Thursday:</p><p>"<em>You won't need to do much on the part of me convincing Dumbledore to inadvertently tell you the location of Black's house. When it comes to breaking into Umbridge's office, however, you will be under the Disillusionment Charm</em>."</p><p>Thankfully, the Dumbledore-convincing part was done. It was strange but fulfilling at the same time to see his other namesake in person. He could tell that Dumbledore was kind, calm, and patient. He was also someone who cared deeply for others, even the ones he didn't meet yet, hence his concern for Snape's fake niece.</p><p>"<em>The idea is that I will personally distract Umbridge for thirty minutes. During that time, you must detect the warding, if there is any, on her Floo and break through it before I come back. During that time, I will also be watching for any signs that she's using any Dark Objects.</em>"</p><p>Albus mentally reviewed the ward-breaking spells that he and James were taught to do while remembering that the brothers were sworn into secrecy on these spells. After James complained, telling the Potions Master about how their dad was the Head Auror and how those ward-breakers would be useful for their work, Snape relented and said that Aurors could be told about these ward-breakers, but no one else could. If they fell into the wrong hands, he explained, all hell would break loose.</p><p>"<em>Unfortunately, since I cannot communicate with Black due to the security measures Umbridge placed on every other fireplace in Hogwarts, you will have to convince him to let you in. I'm sure he will not need too much convincing, though, since he is already aware that he'll be housing you. He will have a room ready for you both when you go, so that will most certainly not be an issue. Do either of you have any questions?</em>"</p><p>The boys hadn't had any questions, and Snape had been satisfied that Albus and James had caught on so quickly.</p><p>Albus breathed in and out as a calming exercise, keeping his inhales and exhales even. When they arrived at what was supposed to be the office, Snape knocked on the door. He heard Snape take in a deep breath as well as he awaited Umbridge to answer it.</p><p>The door opened. Albus barely stopped himself from gagging as he saw the...<em>toad</em>...which stood before him. "Oh. Good evening, Severus." Her sickeningly sweet, artificial voice was the other thing about her worth gagging for.</p><p>"Good evening Dolores," Snape replied coolly. He scuffed his boot on the floor so subtly that only James and Albus noticed, signalling the boys to look for an opportunity to slip through. Albus felt himself nodding and readied himself for an opening, and he was hoping James did the same.</p><p>"I have some...<em>business</em>...that I wish to talk about." Albus almost giggled at how subtly flirtatious Snape's voice sounded, but he clamped a hand over his mouth. The spy really <em>was</em> good at settling into different roles at different times. First, he's the worried uncle who cares about nothing more than his niece's safety. Now, he's the teacher who seeks a romance with another. Albus, like earlier, was in awe of Snape's acting skills.</p><p>"Oh?" Umbridge replied, clearly intrigued.</p><p>"Yes. If you would come with me to my <em>quarters</em>, have a glass of wine..." Snape smirked slyly.</p><p>Umbridge smiled an artificially sweet smile. "Of course," she purred. Albus almost sicked up his entire lunch at her tone. At least Snape sounded <em>gentlemanly</em> using his flirting voice. Albus could see, even through his façade, that Snape had <em>standards</em>. Umbridge, on the other hand, just sounded like she never asked anyone on a date in her life and was desperate. She had no <em>decency</em>. She opened the door just wide enough so that the young Slytherin could slip in from behind her. He ducked under her armpit and entered the disgustingly pink office. He heard some nearly silent footsteps from behind him, and Albus felt what he normally felt to be a smile (he couldn't be sure as he was under the Disillusionment Charm). As Albus heard the door click shut, he waited for a few moments before sighing in relief.</p><p>"That was close!" he heard his brother say.</p><p>"Yeah," Albus confirmed. "Now, how do we remove this thing?"</p><p>"What? The Disillusionment? Easy. Just twirl under your wand and say, '<em>Visibilium Efficiar</em>' and you should be good."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>He heard his brother do it, and suddenly, James was visible again.</p><p>It took Albus three times to get the charm right, and he sighed at his slowness. James walked over and patted Albus on the back.</p><p>"Don't worry. The fact you've mastered it so quickly as a first year is really, <em>really</em> good. Now, let's work on the wards, shall we?"</p><p>Albus nodded. "We got thirty minutes. We can save five minutes for actually Flooing Sirius Black, and we can allot twenty-five minutes for breaking through the wards."</p><p>On Friday, the boys learned more about the detection charm, <em>Deprehendere Praesidium</em>. Snape had told them that for multi-layered wards, the wand tip would glow red for each ward that was present. James had the honor of doing this charm, and the boys' grimaces became more and more evident until the wand tip stopped blinking after seven.</p><p>Albus suddenly felt like he had run five miles without eating as much as breakfast. James appeared to feel the same.</p><p>"Oh, <em>Merlin</em>," complained James. "We've got our work cut out for us, Al."</p><p>"Don't worry," Albus replied. "We can do it. Professor Snape's counting on us."</p><p>"Damn <em>right</em> he is! Here. I'll do the first one, and you can do the second ward, 'kay? Snape said our magic drains each time we break through a ward. You said you brewed some Wit-Sharpening Potion last night?"</p><p>Albus nodded, and he pulled out a vial of Calming Draught, showed James, and put it back. "I've also got some Calming Draught so we don't get nervous and mess up."</p><p>"How is it that you're <em>not</em> in a N.E.W.T. class?"</p><p>"Elmsworth," Albus grumbled.</p><p>"Right. We should seriously talk to McGonagall when we get back. How on Earth did she get to hiring <em>him</em>?"</p><p>"My thoughts exactly. Here," Albus said while pulling out two vials of Wit-Sharpening Potion. "We'll need it. We'll take the Calming Draught <em>only</em> if we need it. Otherwise, we might not even use it today."</p><p>"Got it." Albus handed James the second vial of the Wit-Sharpening Potion he brewed, and they each uncorked their vials. Clinking the vials like shot glasses, they downed them in a single gulp. They wiped their mouths with their sleeves, and James got to work on the first layer. After five minutes, Albus worked on the second layer. It was a tedious task, and finally, after fifteen minutes, they got to the sixth layer. Albus brandished his wand once more.</p><p>"<em>Aperire Clausa Foco</em>," Albus incanted, and a blue Muggle lock made of light appeared. He tested the lock and got through using <em>Aperta Gravibus Praesidium</em>, the ward heaviness which was used for every single layer before this one. Since all of the wards were heavy, the boys were growing increasingly tired.</p><p>James put his own wand down and rummaged through his bag.</p><p>"James, what're you <em>doing</em>? We've got only ten minutes!"</p><p>"Relax! I've got chocolate. It helps. Here." James threw a piece of chocolate in Albus's direction, and the Slytherin caught it. Albus ate it hungrily as he watched James do the same. Suddenly, he felt a warm glow inside as newfound energy coursed through his veins. Albus watched as James ate his piece of chocolate and worked on the last layer. This last layer was broken through easily because it was the only ward which was light and not heavy.</p><p>"Done!" James cried triumphantly. He held up his hand, and Albus high-fived it. Then, he pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. "Right. Now we need to Floo Sirius Black's house. 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' it says. Where's the Floo powder? Could you find it?"</p><p>"Sure," Albus replied, and he got up. He walked over to Umbridge's desk and rummaged through her drawers. He then came across a drawer which wouldn't open.</p><p>"James! Please, <em>please</em> tell me you remember things from your Latin class. <em>Please</em>." In the recent years, McGonagall had implemented a mandatory Latin class for the first years so that they'd have an easier time casting spells.</p><p>"Yeah, 'course I do, 'specially now that <em>Rose</em> goes to Hogwarts. Why?"</p><p>Albus made a face. "The drawer's warded," he said flatly.</p><p>James nodded while saying, "Ah. I see. I think what you want to say is '<em>Aperire Clausa </em>drawer' since 'drawer' doesn't have a Latin translation. You could also try '<em>Aperire Clausa Repono</em>' which means 'open closed storage.'"</p><p>Albus grunted an appreciative noise and got to work. Waving his wand in the Muggle lock shape, he muttered, '<em>Aperire Clausa Repono</em>' since he thought the fully Latin phrase would work better. Surprisingly, it didn't work, and '<em>Aperire Clausa</em> drawer' was the phrase which <em>actually </em>worked.</p><p>After muttering, "<em>Aperta Levi Praesidio</em>," the drawer opened, and Albus took out the Floo powder.</p><p>"James, you can try to rebuild the wards, right?" Albus asked.</p><p>"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it'll work." Albus nodded, took the parchment from James, dropped the Floo powder in, and yelled, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"</p><p>The orange fire flared green, and Albus popped his head in.</p><p>"Mr. Sirius Black?!" he yelled again. "Hello?!" Suddenly, the young Slytherin heard a lady screaming things like, "Mudblood scum!", "Filthy blood traitors!", and similar dirty screechings that made the eleven-year-old's stomach churn. <em>This lady, whoever it is, is </em>truly <em>vile</em>.</p><p>Next, quick footsteps were heard, and the lady's outbursts stopped. As the footsteps grew closer, Albus's stomach churned again as he anticipated meeting his father's godfather and his brother's namesake.</p><p>A man crouched in front of Albus's face and appeared to scrutinize the young boy. The man, who was presumably Sirius Black, looked like a shadow of a once-vibrant personality which was cruelly taken down, peg by peg. <em>What </em>happened <em>to him</em>? His face was certainly handsome, but it looked like it had seen better days.</p><p>"Harry?" Sirius Black asked. "Where are your glasses? And <em>why</em> are your robes green?"</p><p>Albus gulped. "I'm not Harry, though I'm always told that I'm a clone of him."</p><p>His dad's godfather's face contorted into an expression of confusion.</p><p>Albus sighed. "Mr. Black, Professor Snape came to your house earlier this week, right?"</p><p>The look of confusion turned into one of realization. "<em>Oh</em>. Right. Ol' Snivellus came here on Wednesday telling me that I should expect some kids coming over by the end of the week. I was a bit skeptical about it, to be honest."</p><p>Albus's mouth dropped open. "<em>Don't</em> call Professor Snape what you just called him!" he said angrily. "He doesn't deserve it. At <em>all</em>."</p><p>The man on the other side frowned. Then, "Right. So, you're one of Harry's kids? From the future?"</p><p>Albus nodded eagerly. "My brother's currently trying to put the wards back up on Umbridge's drawer. Here," he said, handing over his small bag through the Floo. "Could you take it and set it on the other side? I can see a table."</p><p>"Sure thing." Albus heard his brother come and kneel beside him.</p><p>"Come on, Al! Go through already!" James prodded.</p><p>"All right, all right." Albus stepped through the Floo, and James came in from behind.</p><p>Once Albus and James were through the Floo safely, they looked up at the man who was supposed to be their father's godfather.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," James said politely. Albus nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Please, just call me Sirius. Perhaps we can go to the sitting room and talk while Kreacher gets dinner ready?" Albus and James nodded.</p><p>"Okay, then. Right this way!" Sirius smiled, turned around, and started heading up the stairs out of the basement, and the brothers followed him from behind, eagerly anticipating what was to come next.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus tried to calm his nerves as he realized just <em>what </em>he was actually about to be doing.</p><p>He couldn't believe that he was going to try and actually <em>seduce</em> Dolores Umbridge, the insufferable toad. He honestly thought she desired Cornelius Fudge. Who knew that she could be interested in someone like <em>him</em>? Severus quickly pushed that thought out of his head. The toad was disgusting, and hopefully, he wouldn't have to have anything to do with her once he got the confession and reported it to Dumbledore.</p><p>Thankfully, he and Umbridge would do nothing more than talk. At least, that was the <em>plan</em>. He didn't know exactly what Umbridge was capable of or what she was willing to do. He heard that she was a Slytherin back in her day, but Slughorn didn't like her at <em>all</em>. Maybe Severus could use the fact that they were in the same house to his advantage.</p><p>What Severus planned to do was to get Umbridge drunk enough to relay her secrets about her disciplinary methods. Then he'd walk her back to her quarters, <em>Obliviate</em> her, go back to her office, rebuild any wards that the boys might've broken, and head to Dumbledore's office with legally acquired evidence in the form of a memory. It was a win-win plan (for Potter and other students who suffered her torture would benefit from it), and Severus was proud that <em>he</em> was the one who came up with it.</p><p>"So, Severus, what've you got planned?"</p><p>Here it was. The pushiness. The indecency. The <em>assumption</em>. She probably never even went on a <em>single </em>date in her miserable life. Merlin, even <em>Severus</em> was more experienced than her (he once took a fifth year Slytherin girl on a date in Hogsmeade during his sixth year; he ended up taking the same girl to the only Hogwarts Winter Ball, which happened during his seventh year).</p><p>"Dolores, not out here. I don't want anyone to suspect anything," Severus replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Tell me what <em>business</em> you want to talk about."</p><p>"Not. Out. Here," Severus gritted. "It seems that <em>I</em>, unlike you, have a sense of discretion. We'll talk more when we get to my quarters. This is important."</p><p>Umbridge smiled sweetly in a sickening way. "If you say so."</p><p>Once the two reached Severus's quarters, he ushered Umbridge into his sitting room. Then, when she was out of earshot, Severus called, "Heepy!" The house-elf appeared.</p><p>This time, Severus smirked genuinely. "Get me the <em>special</em> wine, please."</p><p>Heepy's eyes widened mischievously and smiled. "Of course, Master Severus, sir! I'll gets you your wine right aways!" After a minute, Heepy came back with the wine. Severus had brewed it himself while he was experimenting with truth potions in drinks, and he found that today was the perfect day to test it out. Though a <em>Veritaserum</em>-induced confession was illegal, a <em>wine</em>-induced one was perfectly fine. He got out two wine glasses and quickly drank the antidote that he had in his pocket earlier. Then he entered his sitting room. Umbridge was sitting all prim and proper in <em>his</em> armchair, no less, and Severus had to rein in his temper and sit in the settee. He placed the wine glasses down and poured each of them a glass.</p><p>"It's only the <em>finest</em> elf-made wine," Severus explained. Umbridge smiled and started sipping from her glass.</p><p>"So? Tell me, Severus," she purred again, and Severus had to fight to not cringe. His stomach twisted into knots, but his face remained pleasant. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Severus gulped subtly. "Like I said, I have something important that I must talk about. There's no one else that I'd tell," he added, just to top up her ego a little bit.</p><p>"Well? Go on, then."</p><p>"It's concerning...Harry Potter." He knew that she hated him much more than he did.</p><p>Surprisingly, she paled. "What...what about him?"</p><p>"It's okay, Dolores," Severus replied smoothly, sensing her fear. Now he <em>knew</em> she was responsible for something sinister. "Every bottle of wine I get, I lace it with a Calming Draught. It keeps the guests happy. Drink a little more from your glass."</p><p>Umbridge smiled a sickeningly sweet smile again. "Thank you, Severus." Listening to his suggestion, she drank a little more from her glass, and Severus topped it up. He took a sip from his own so that no suspicion was aroused.</p><p>"So, what is it about Harry Potter you wish to speak about?" She was sounding a little drowsy. Good.</p><p>Severus came up with a response on the fly. "He's been telling...<em>lies</em>...in my class as well." The Potions Master was aware of her complaints about Potter from all the staff meetings, and, like a true Slytherin, he used that knowledge to his advantage. "You see, I don't believe a <em>word </em>the arrogant brat says. <em>I</em> don't believe Lord Voldemort is back." It hurt him so, <em>so</em> much to say those words, especially when <em>he</em> was the one providing intelligence for both sides and the one who currently put himself in constant danger to bring said Dark Lord down.</p><p>Umbridge, on the other hand, looked genuinely happy. <em>Merlin help her and her delusions</em>, Severus thought bitterly.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>? The rest of the staff don't believe me. I didn't think you were different."</p><p>"Believe me, I am." Severus knew to be careful with how he handed out praise. He didn't want to seem like he was sucking up to her, but he wanted her to think that he was on her side. "I never thought of it, but, I <em>must</em> admit...your assertions <em>did</em> make sense once I thought about them a little more."</p><p>Umbridge sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I honestly thought I wasn't accomplishing anything." Severus blinked. Just <em>how</em> delusional was this woman? Did she <em>actually </em>believe that the Dark Lord wasn't back? That Dumbledore wanted to usurp Fudge's position? He almost felt pity for her, but then he remembered why he was here: Black Quills. Torture. Humiliation. And the rest of the tosh.</p><p>"Mmm, this wine <em>is</em> delicious," Severus commented, trying to inadvertently get her to drink more. He surmised that, at this point, she'd be groggy enough to submit to this discreet suggestion. How right he was. She did, in fact, drink more of the wine, but it was after a minute or two. <em>That</em> was how powerful this wine he brewed was. It was supposed to target the subconscious, and it was also supposed to make the drinker let his/her guard down. <em>That</em> was where the antidote came in. The effects of the wine were supposed to naturally wear off after two hours, but the antidote brought the person back to his/her normal state in a matter of two minutes. There was no other wine like it, so he'd have to brew another bottle when he got back home to Spinner's End for the summer. Oh, how he couldn't <em>wait</em> to do that. It had literally taken him two whole <em>years</em> to research, but his notes were safely tucked <em>away</em> from Hogwarts in a flame-proof chest, along with his other valuable potion work. There was some wine left in Umbridge's glass, though, and Severus started to become a little impatient.</p><p>
  <em>Just finish the second glass, toad, and I'll be able to question you!</em>
</p><p>The magic in the wine was the number two, as he found out during the creation stage. Two years of research, two hours for the effects to wear off naturally, two minutes with the antidote, and two glasses of it to take effect.</p><p>As if she read his mind, she finished off the glass, and she set it down. Time for questioning.</p><p>"So, Dolores, how've you been disciplining your students in detention? The detentions seem to <em>really</em> work, for when those students come in <em>my</em> class, they're shut up, withdrawn, and quiet. I'm curious to know about your methods so that I might do the same."</p><p>Umbridge smiled with pride. "They write lines."</p><p>"Lines? That's it? What's so special about <em>lines</em>?" Severus asked disbelievingly, knowing that the toad <em>hated</em> being made to look ordinary or a fool.</p><p>"The thing is, these aren't just <em>ordinary</em> ink and quill lines. They write them with their...<em>own</em>...ink."</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow. "Own? So they bring an inkpot with them? That's <em>hardly</em> something to get someone so withdrawn and quiet. There's surely something else related to it." The spy was being purposely dense so that Umbridge would be unwittingly egged on to reveal the truth.</p><p>"Shall I show you from one of my memories? Since you feel the same way?"</p><p>Severus wanted to jump in the air and do cartwheels. This was <em>better </em>than what he expected!</p><p>"Gladly," he replied, meaning it wholeheartedly. "I have a Pensieve."</p><p>Umbridge smiled, again, genuinely. "Excellent. Would you be so kind as to take me there?"</p><p>"Of course, Dolores." This plan was working very, <em>very</em> well.</p><p>He led Umbridge to the Pensieve and made sure to remove all of the memories which resided there and put them all back into his head.</p><p>Umbridge took out her wand and pulled the memory out. She placed it in the bowl, mixed it a little, and motioned for him to go in. He put his face in the bowl, and he was whisked away into what looked like Umbridge's disgustingly pink, cat-filled office.</p><p>"This is one of my <em>favorites</em>," Umbridge commented, and soon Severus could see why:</p><p>There was Potter, standing at the door, looking uncomfortable as ever. <em>Who </em>wouldn't <em>be?</em> he asked himself. Those kittens certainly <em>were</em> something to gag at.</p><p>"<em>Good evening, Mr. Potter.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Evening</em>," Potter replied, sounding stiff.</p><p>"<em>Well, sit down</em>," Memory-Umbridge said, pointing to the desk. Severus walked closer to it, wanting to get a closer look at what lay on the desk. So, she was telling the truth in some way, at least. The students <em>were</em> writing lines.</p><p>"<em>Er</em>," Potter began, sounding unsure of himself, "<em>Professor Umbridge? Er—before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a...a favor</em>."</p><p>Memory-Umbridge's lips thinned. "<em>Oh yes?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well I'm...I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was—was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it—do it another night...instead...</em>" Severus could tell that the boy already lost and that the sentence was for naught.</p><p>"<em>Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a </em>good <em>thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you.</em>"</p><p>Well, that serves Potter right for even <em>thinking </em>he could get around this madwoman. Still, that toad was an evil bitch if he ever saw one. Just the <em>way</em> she said those words made shivers of cringe run up his spine. Severus noticed how Potter seemed to subconsciously shake with anger and clench and unclench his fists. <em>Good. You're reining in your temper</em>. At least the boy could do <em>something</em>.</p><p>"<em>There</em>," Memory-Umbridge said artificially, "<em>we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill</em>," she added, as Potter was about to bend down to open his bag. "<em>You're going to be using a rather </em>special <em>one of mine. Here you are.</em>"</p><p>That's when he saw it. The Black Quill. She handed it to Potter and told him, "<em>I want you to write</em> 'I must not tell lies.'"</p><p>"<em>How many times?</em>" Potter asked, believably feigning politeness. But, that acting wouldn't never, <em>ever</em> reach Severus's standard of talent. At least, not in Severus's opinion.</p><p>"<em>Oh, as long as it takes for the message to </em>sink in," Memory-Umbridge replied sweetly. "<em>Off you go</em>."</p><p>Memory-Umbridge walked back over to her desk and started to grade papers.</p><p>"<em>You haven't given me any ink</em>," Potter said. Severus sighed mentally. <em>You'll find out soon enough</em>.</p><p>"<em>Oh, you won't need ink</em>," Memory-Umbridge replied, almost laughingly. Potter started writing, and that was when he let out a gasp of pain. Severus noticed that Memory-Umbridge was clearly <em>enjoying</em> this torture, and he felt sick.</p><p>"<em>Yes?</em>" Memory-Umbridge chirped, as if she didn't notice anything.</p><p>Potter, being Potter, denied it and said, "<em>Nothing</em>."</p><p>Severus watched as Potter wrote the line again and again, looking worser and worser than the last. <em>Bully for you for not giving anyone any satisfaction</em>, Severus thought. <em>It's not just </em>you <em>she's torturing, but </em>no<em>, you just </em>can't <em>let her win, </em>can <em>you? You just can't give her the satisfaction!</em> Severus felt like screaming at the boy, "For <em>once</em> in your life, get over yourself and <em>tell an adult</em>!" But he couldn't. Not here. Not in front of Umbridge. He made his face into one of relish, so that his act could be believable.</p><p>"Serves him right," Severus spat, feigning satisfaction. "Now, maybe his ego will be deflated a little bit."</p><p>"Yes, my thoughts exactly," the real Umbridge replied. "I think you've gotten the message. Let's go." Then, the two stepped out of the Pensieve.</p><p>"Thank you, Dolores, for sharing this evening with me," Severus said, knowing that he got enough information.</p><p>Umbridge smirked suggestively, which Severus absolutely <em>hated</em>. "The pleasure is mine."</p><p>"Allow me to walk you back to your quarters. We can miss dinner in the Great Hall for <em>one</em> night."</p><p>Severus then escorted her to her office, and she unlocked the door to go in. Now was the time to make her forget whatever they did tonight.</p><p>"One more thing, Dolores?" Severus asked. She turned to him, and he wandlessly cast the Confundus Charm.</p><p>Suddenly, Umbridge looked utterly and hopelessly confused. He guided her to her living quarters, and cast the Memory Charm on her. He supplied her with a memory of her sitting idly in her office, sipping on some tea, and then he fed her Dreamless Sleep. He left her to sleep on her couch, and then he exited her quarters and returned to the office.</p><p>The one ward spell that Severus <em>didn't</em> teach the boys was the Ward Remnants Spell. It showed the places where wards were, at one point, present. He obviously found that the fireplace lit up purple, which was what the spell was supposed to do if ward remnants <em>were</em> present. He rebuilt the wards on the fireplace, and he found that wards were attempted to be rebuilt on a drawer in Umbridge's desk. He noticed the bowl of Floo powder sitting on top of the desk, and he placed it inside the drawer.</p><p><em>James did this attempt</em>, Severus immediately thought. It <em>was</em> an admirably good try, but the spy had to take down the wards and rebuild them freshly since the wards weren't strong enough and <em>still</em> contained the mini-James's magical signature. Severus could rebuild wards which showed no evidence of <em>any</em> magical signature, but he had yet to learn how to <em>forge</em> other people's.</p><p>Sighing a sigh of satisfaction, Severus knew that the hard part of the plan was done. Now, he had to observe Potter in class on Monday, wait until well into evening time, and go to Dumbledore with this issue. <em>Finally, the toad will be brought to justice!</em></p><p>Yes. Today had been a most excellent day for the trio of two brothers and the Potions Master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Elf Heads, Cobwebs, and Screaming Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Albus was sitting on a sofa in the drawing room, something finally hit him:</p><p>This house was the same <em>exact</em> house the brothers lived in during their own time period.</p><p>He wondered why he didn't realize this earlier, especially after opening the parchment Snape procured from Dumbledore. Maybe it was the urgency of the whole thing. Albus <em>knew</em> that Sirius Black owned the house at one point, but that was it. Oh, and Kreacher was the other familiarity. Other than that, though, the house was unrecognizable. The wallpaper, instead of the normal pale cyan, was a deep maroon with little dark brown patterns scattered around. The basement, the place where Albus and James landed, was dingier and more neglected than the basement of 2017. There were some cracked walls, and there was an unpleasant, dark sensation that ebbed throughout the room.</p><p>"So, when did you two arrive here?" Sirius asked, pulling Albus out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Tuesday, I think," James replied. "Yeah, it was definitely Tuesday."</p><p>"And where'd you find the Time-Turner?"</p><p>"James found it in a book in the Restricted Section of the library," said Albus.</p><p>Sirius's face suddenly lit up. "James? Did you say 'James'?"</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry!" James apologized. "I didn't introduce myself! My name is James Sirius Potter." James held out his hand, and Sirius reached across the coffee table to shake it.</p><p>"I'm very, very honored that Harry decided to give my name to you. Who knew I'd be meeting mini-James from the future?" Now, Sirius looked positively elated.</p><p>"And you?" Sirius turned to Albus. "I heard James calling you 'Al.'"</p><p>Unlike James, who seemed to take an immediate liking to Sirius, Albus was a little wary because of what Sirius called his own namesake. <em>Snivellus</em>. What an <em>awful</em> name to call someone!</p><p>"I'm not sure you'll be too happy with me if I tell you," Albus replied softly, knowing this was somewhat true.</p><p>"Why? I'm sure it can't be as bad as <em>Severus</em>, can it?"</p><p>This innocent question was like a blatant confirmation for the young Slytherin. He felt his bottom lip quivering. A protective arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Albus looked up to see James giving him a look of reassurance. He sighed.</p><p>"Don't be so scared, Al!" Sirius assured quickly. "You can tell me what your name is. There's no need to be ashamed of it. It's just a name." The man seemed so carefree and happy. That alone encouraged Albus to follow through with Sirius's request.</p><p>Albus took some more calming breaths, trying to untie the knot which formed in his chest. Then, he looked directly at Sirius.</p><p>"My name is Albus Severus Potter." He mentally braced himself for the next blow, but none came.</p><p>"Wait, so your name is <em>actually</em> Severus?" Sirius asked, his mouth hanging open. Then he quickly shut it, apparently realizing his earlier error. "Oh, <em>Merlin</em>, I'm so sorry! I had only meant the earlier comment as a joke, and—"</p><p>"Severus is my middle name," Albus cut in coolly, "and I'm honored to carry it." He was surprised at how well he was handling the situation, given what the man sitting in front of him called Snape earlier.</p><p>"But why?" Sirius asked. "Why would Harry <em>do</em> that?"</p><p>"Do what?" James asked.</p><p>"Name one of his sons Severus," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Because, sir, he was the bravest man my dad <em>ever</em> knew," Albus answered simply.</p><p>Sirius just looked more and more confused and even raised an eyebrow. "Brave? You sure your dad wasn't <em>Confunded</em> or anything when he said that?"</p><p>Albus frowned. "No, he wasn't. He looked perfectly aware of what was going on when he said that to me." The calm, collected tone in Albus's voice made Sirius look a bit unnerved.</p><p>Sirius held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Albus. It's just...I'm so <em>confused</em>. I'm just trying to understand. Harry constantly tells me how much he <em>hates</em> the man, and now, I find that one of his sons from the future is <em>named</em> after him? Wouldn't that be confusing to <em>you</em> if you were in the same position?"</p><p>Albus shrugged. "I...I guess. I guess I'd be confused if one of <em>my</em> children from the future came up to me and said that they're named after someone I didn't like. But could you not call Professor Snape 'Snivellus' again? You may not like him, but he's nicer than you think."</p><p>Sirius seemed to mull over what Albus told him. Then, he nodded. "Well, I'm glad he didn't do anything to get either of you hurt or upset. You two seem to be well-fed. At my very <em>forceful</em> insistence, Kreacher helped me tidy up the two rooms upstairs just in case you wanted to sleep separately. If not, you can share the bed in my room, which is large enough to fit three people. Merlin knows <em>Kreacher</em> would be happy about that. He threw a conniption fit when I ordered him to clean up my brother's room, but he still did it since he's bound to me."</p><p>"We'll have separate rooms, if that's all right," said James.</p><p>"Agreed," confirmed Albus. "I can take both the bags up, James." He winked at him, knowing he'd like some alone time with his namesake.</p><p>James seemed to understand, and he smiled. "You know where to put it, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Albus replied. He grabbed James's bag and headed up the stairs.</p><p>He went out of the drawing room and walked down the dark hallway to the staircase. The floorboards creaked with every step, and the musty scent was particularly strong. Albus remembered that his and James's rooms were on the fourth floor of the house, which meant he had a lot of stairs to climb. Albus decided to be careful, lest he step on a particularly loose plank on the stairs.</p><p>As he climbed the tall staircase, Albus looked around just to discern what differences there were between the house <em>he</em> lived in and the house <em>Sirius</em> lived in. There was a lack of family photos, first off, and the wallpaper was peeling. Albus suppressed the urge to gag as he saw house-elf heads hanging on display along the wall. When he reached the second landing, he heaved dry heaves, but he managed to keep his lunch down. Though the staircase and halls weren't cramped, the surrounding darkness made Albus feel a little claustrophobic. As he progressed to the third landing, he saw cobwebs in the corners of the walls. Albus recalled how the wood during his time period had a little shine, but the wood now looked a bit moldy. He'd have to speak to Sirius about that at dinner. Albus didn't forget about the screaming lady he heard earlier, and he decided that he'd have to ask Sirius about <em>that</em> at dinner, too. It was clear within these walls that there was a certain pride for Albus's own house, Slytherin. Overall, he got a feeling that there was something slightly unhealthy about the previous family who occupied the large house. After all, it's not every day that you walk into someone's house to find a bunch of elf heads hanging on the wall, nor is it every day that you hear a screaming lady but have no person to attribute it to. Snape <em>did </em>say that Sirius was the only one who lived here. It was why Albus and James were sent here in the first place.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity of stairs and climbing, Albus reached the fourth floor. This corridor was particularly a sparse amount of doors, but it was the only thing that was recognizable (except for the color of the walls, of course). Two doors were situated on the left side, and a third was on the right. Right in front of him, there was a set of spiral stairs which most likely led to the attic. Albus decided to drop off James's things first so that he could have a good look at his own room when the time came.</p><p>As soon as Albus opened the door to the first room, though, he wished he could <em>Obliviate </em>himself.</p><p>The bedroom practically <em>screamed</em> rebellion. All four walls adorned non-moving, obscene posters of scantily-clad Muggle girls on motorcycles (that was what made Albus want to <em>Obliviate</em> himself), a Gryffindor tapestry hung next to the window on Albus's right, and the bedsheets on Sirius's bed were the Gryffindor colors of yellow and red. To Albus's immediate right, there was a mantelpiece surrounding a fireplace. The bed was easily a queen or bigger, and the large duvet looked akin to a big, fluffy cloud. Two side tables with two old-fashioned lamps were situated on either side of the bed, and there was a dresser on the bed's left. After setting James's bag down on the bed, Albus took care to remove all the inappropriate posters before James had a chance to see them, and he hid them under the dresser so that James wouldn't be able to find them. Their parents, especially their mother, wouldn't be happy at <em>all</em> if they learned that James slept in a room surrounded by bikini-clad Muggle girls, and Albus didn't want James to get any ideas either. Other than the posters, though, the room looked extremely tidy and cozy. <em>Kreacher did a good job</em>, Albus thought. <em>I'll have to compliment him later</em>.</p><p>Holding his own bag, he left the room and shut the door. Then, he practically sprinted down to the door on the farthest end of the corridor. Before opening the door, he saw that there was a sign above the threshold, which read:</p><p>
  <em>Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black</em>
</p><p>Albus, making a mental note to ask Sirius about this latest development, took hold of the doorknob and wrenched the door open. He sighed in contentment, as this room was <em>clearly</em> more sophisticated. The walls were a Slytherin green as well as the bedsheets. There was a Slytherin crest which hung just above a mantelpiece which was to the left of the bed. On the wall in front of the bed, there were quite a few newspaper clippings which formed a collage. The bed, which was on Albus's left, was significantly smaller than the one in Sirius's bedroom, and the young Slytherin surmised that it was slightly larger than a full bed. A slight prick of envy overtook Albus when he realized this, but he pushed it far down into the depths of his stomach when he thought of how he'd be having this whole room to himself. Of course, he only shared a room with James for less than a week, but any more than that would've driven Albus to madness. Then, another prick of envy took its course when Albus realized just how much more <em>time </em>James would get to spend with Sirius than he himself got to spend with Snape. Technically, he spent four whole <em>months</em> getting advice on many topics from the man, but conversing with a portrait was <em>hardly </em>the same as meeting the person in real life. Now that he thought about it, he cursed Snape's Slytherin mind. He would have <em>liked</em> getting to know Snape for real, but Albus couldn't possibly <em>return</em> to Hogwarts now, especially not when Snape worked so hard just to get them out. And to think it was for <em>his</em> and <em>James's </em>safety! He didn't know that Snape would really <em>care</em> all that much, given his snarky attitude. As soon as Albus thought it, though, he pushed it out of his mind. <em>He saved the entire Wizarding World, for Merlin's sake! Of </em>course <em>he would help you.</em></p><p>In front of the bed, there was a dresser and a few artifacts that Albus didn't recognize. On the wall with the newspaper clippings, there was a picture of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Setting his own bag down on the bed, Albus saw a family crest painted just above the bed's headboard with the motto, <em>Toujours Pur</em>. Albus knew that this meant "Always Pure." Having an aunt and three cousins who could speak French really helped sometimes. Albus had a hunch that Sirius came from one of those old pureblood Wizarding families that Scorpius told him about. Having a friend who was born into one of those old pureblood Wizarding families helped, too.</p><p>Albus decided that he wanted to change into the Muggle clothes Snape gave him, so he took off his robes and undershirt and placed them neatly inside one of the dresser drawers. Then, he closed the Slytherin green and silver curtains and started to make his way downstairs.</p><p>When he came back to the drawing room, he found James and Sirius in the midst of an animated discussion about Quidditch. <em>Figures</em>.</p><p>"So who'll win the game after <em>that</em>?" Sirius asked excitedly.</p><p>"I'm not a sports almanac! I don't know every single game result!" James retorted.</p><p>"Wait, what's a sports almanac?" Sirius asked, this time out of confusion.</p><p>"A sports almanac," Albus cut in smoothly as he leaned against the threshold while crossing his arms, "is a Muggle book which has every game result from every game from every year, depending on the years that are covered. It usually covers fifty-year increments, but there are some exceptions."</p><p>"Trust my brother to be secretly a Ravenclaw in Slytherin," James said, rolling his eyes, but this comment went unnoticed by Sirius, whose eyes bulged.</p><p>"Wow! I didn't know books like that could exist! Witches and wizards should <em>really</em> print those. They'd sell very quickly...right?"</p><p>Albus shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just learned about the concept by watching <em>Back to the Future: Part II</em> with our Muggle cousins in London."</p><p>"Oh! Remus told me about that one! And the other two as well. I never got to watch them, though. Are they good?"</p><p>The brothers both nodded vigorously. "<em>Really</em> good," James replied. "But I suggest that we watch them in order. <em>If</em> we get the chance, that is."</p><p>"We're in a Muggle neighborhood, so we might be able to, but I'm trapped here. Can't go outside or they'll ship me back to Azkaban." Sirius looked downcast.</p><p>"Don't worry," James said. "You've got <em>us</em> now! Don't have to be all alone anymore, am I right?"</p><p>Sirius smiled. "That you are, James, Albus."</p><p>Albus jumped when he felt something tapping on his leg, and he whipped around to find Kreacher standing there.</p><p>"Dinner for Master Blood Traitor is ready," he said gruffly, and he sauntered his way down the hall, muttering. Albus was nonplussed. Kreacher wasn't normally like this. He was always very genial and kind to him and his family. But maybe he was different during this time? He'd just have to observe and find out.</p><p>"Thanks!" Albus tried calling out for measure, but Kreacher ignored him. Yup, this behavior was strange, all right.</p><p>"No need to thank him," Sirius said bitterly, which surprised Albus even more. "He's a good-for-nothing elf who supports Death Eaters and Dark Magic. He only serves me because he has to."</p><p>"Don't say that!" James said to Sirius, clearly as surprised as Albus. "Kreacher's a perfectly nice elf. C'mon! Let's go down and eat!" With that James jogged past Albus and went down the stairs.</p><p>Sirius, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "Nice? Since when's he been <em>nice</em>?" Now <em>Sirius</em> was the one who looked surprised.</p><p>Albus sighed, knowing he couldn't reveal much. "Trust me, all right? Try treating Kreacher nicely. He'll be nice to you in return, I'm sure. That's what my dad taught me about house-elves."</p><p>"But why should I?" Sirius huffed. "Kreacher constantly mutters insults about Muggle-borns and half-bloods, calling them scum and filth. He insults anyone who isn't pureblood. Just like <em>Mother</em>."</p><p>"Mother?" Albus asked. "Professor Snape said that you're the only one who lives here."</p><p>"Mother's <em>portrait</em>. Screams whenever it hears something or someone that's not 'pure'. I had to close the curtains on 'er when you yelled into the house through the Floo."</p><p><em>Oh. </em>That's <em>where the screaming came from. Well, that's </em>one <em>thing answered.</em></p><p>"Well, I'm excited to see what Kreacher's cooked for us. He makes the best food," Albus said with glee, not noticing Sirius's utter puzzlement, and he rushed down the stairs in the same way James did. His glee was crushed, however, when he entered the dining hall.</p><p>James stood inside with his arms crossed, visibly fuming. He looked at Albus and gestured to the contents on the table.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> this? What happened to Kreacher's five-star chef talent?" Albus asked, nonplussed, seeing maggot-filled bowls which occupied the table. He heard Sirius come up from behind him.</p><p>"Sirius, what is this?" James asked. "Why are there <em>maggots</em> in our bowls?"</p><p>Sirius sighed, yelling, "KREACHER!"</p><p>Suddenly, the house-elf popped into the kitchen.</p><p>"What's the <em>meaning</em> of this?!" Sirius half-shouted. "I ask you to make us dinner this one time and you give us <em>maggots</em>? What's <em>wrong</em> with you?"</p><p>"Master Blood Traitor only said to make dinner. He wasn't specific," Kreacher muttered, and he spit at the ground, the saliva landing dangerously close to Sirius's foot. Albus was shocked at the house-elf's behavior, but he knew he had to intervene.</p><p>"Kreacher, could you make us something that we can eat?" he asked genially, trying to diffuse the negative atmosphere that was brewing.</p><p>"No, Albus, I'll cook," Sirius said resignedly with a sigh. "Should've known you wouldn't do as asked. Go back to your attic, or wherever you sleep, Kreacher," he ended coldly, and with a crack, Kreacher was gone.</p><p>"Sirius, what was that for?" James asked vehemently. "Dad said that you should <em>never</em> be mean to house-elves! That they'll only be nice if you're nice to them first!"</p><p>Sirius, who started to head to the kitchen, said, "Kreacher supports Voldemort, that's why!" Then, Sirius disappeared to the kitchen, which was a floor below them. Sighing, Albus turned to James.</p><p>"Know how to Vanish them?" Albus asked.</p><p>James shook his head. "No. It's a fifth year spell, according to Teddy and Vic. 'Parrently, both of 'em were pants at it, and they helped each other learn it, which is what brought 'em closer. I still think it's disgusting that they're dating."</p><p>Albus cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "I think it's cool. Lily's excited, hoping that they'll even get married. Frankly, I don't care what they do with their relationship." He pulled out a chair and sat at the dining table. "You'll like the room. It's as if they were <em>made</em> for us."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sirius's room, which is yours in the future, is completely <em>decked</em> in Gryffindor colors. Even has a Gryffindor tapestry in there. Sirius's brother, whose name I learned was Regulus, had his room decked in Slytherin colors with a Slytherin crest, and there's a family crest painted just above the headboard. The motto is '<em>Toujours Pur</em>' or 'Always Pure' in French. There's also a newspaper collage made up of different clippings."</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>"And your room and bed are bigger, if that makes you happy."</p><p>James smiled.</p><p>"The bag is on your bed, so it's easy to find."</p><p>"Thanks, Al." James paused for a moment. "Maybe we can help Sirius in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Yeah…." Albus wanted to continue, but he found himself trailing off, thinking of how Sirius treated Kreacher.</p><p>James smiled. "Right, then. C'mon." James started to walk out of the room, and Albus followed him. <em>But what about Kreacher?</em></p><p>"Wait," said Albus.</p><p>James turned around. "Hm?"</p><p>"Can we talk to Kreacher? Ask him what's going on? I'm kind of worried about him."</p><p>James had a pensive look about him. He nodded. "Yeah. The way he acted was jus' <em>strange</em>, y'know?"</p><p>"Mhm. C'mon. Where'd Sirius say Kreacher lived?" Albus started walking to the staircase.</p><p>"The attic, I think. But then he added, 'or wherever you live.' That's not much help."</p><p>Albus started climbing the stairs, with James not too far behind him. "Then let's check in the attic first." The floorboards creaked with twice as much vigor. "Then we can work our way down." James made a noise of agreement.</p><p>"Ew! What are <em>elf heads</em> doing up there?" James demanded from behind him..</p><p>"I honestly don't know," Albus replied tonelessly. "Maybe Sirius does. It's <em>his</em> house, after all. I think the family who lived here before had some mental issues or something." Well, James was bound to discover the heads one way or another. Albus wondered how his parents got rid of them. He also wondered why Sirius never removed the painting. That's when he realized that there wasn't a wall like that in their house. A Permanent Sticking Charm, maybe? He'd ask Sirius about that once dinner was ready</p><p>"Aren't a lot of purebloods inbred?" James contributed. "That may contribute to their craziness."</p><p>Albus nodded as they finally reached the fourth floor. "You remember these stairs, right?" he said, pointing to the spiral staircase.</p><p>"For sure. You notice how <em>dirty</em> this place is, though? Cobwebs'r everywhere."</p><p>"We can ask Kreacher to help clean up, can't we?"</p><p>"Yeah, we can. All right, Al. I'll take the lead from here, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Albus replied, and he let his brother go in front of him.</p><p>"Watch out for loose floorboards. Grab onto my hand in case you fall."</p><p>"I'm not <em>three</em>, James," Albus replied indignantly.</p><p>"Yeah. You're eleven, and <em>I'm</em> thirteen. It's <em>my</em> job to look after you and make sure you're safe. So, grab onto my hand." His firm tone left no room for argument. Rolling his eyes, Albus obliged.</p><p>James held onto the rail and creeped up the stairs slowly. Not only did the planks creak this time, they <em>squeaked</em> as well. Albus found himself tensing up as he squeezed his brother's hand tightly.</p><p>"Al, at this rate, my blood flow'll be cut off."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"No problem. Just loosen your grip a little bit, will you?" Albus, once again, obliged.</p><p>Once the two brothers reached the top of the stairs, James pushed a little bit at the ceiling. The attic door didn't budge, and the young Gryffindor turned around to Albus.</p><p>"Al, hold onto the rail for a sec. Lemme get this thing open." Albus held onto the railing as he watched James push at the door with both his hands. James grunted in his effort, and when he finally got it open after ramming his shoulder into it, the boys had a coughing fit.</p><p>"Nobody's been up here in <em>years</em>!" James cried with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"But what about Kreacher?" Albus croaked out.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. But can't house-elves Apparate everywhere?"</p><p>"Right." James hoisted himself up into the attic, and he pulled Albus up, too. Albus quickly whipped out his wand and incanted, "<em>Lumos</em>," and James did the same.</p><p>"Kreacher?" Albus called out. "Are you here?" He froze when he heard scuttling sounds on the floor.</p><p>"Kreacher?" James called out more hesitantly. "Is that you?"</p><p>"What do associates of Master Blood Traitor want?" a gruff voice spat. The brothers whipped around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise. When they found the source, they trained their wands at the little elf in the corner. For the first time, Albus realized that Kreacher was dressed in a filthy tea towel. He felt a pang of sadness for the elf, wishing he could give him a clean tea towel to wear.</p><p>"We wanted to apologize for Sirius's behavior from before," James began. "It was uncalled for, and we're sorry on his behalf."</p><p>"Yeah," Albus said. "Don't tell Sirius, but we're from the future. You serve our family, and you're very kind to us."</p><p>James nodded. "You make the best food and your cleaning skills are excellent."</p><p>"So, please, could you give Sirius and us another chance?" Albus finished. By the end of their apology, both boys looked very hopeful. Kreacher, however, looked pensive.</p><p>"You is bein' nice to Kreacher? Like Mistress and Master Regulus?" Kreacher's gruff voice had a sliver of hope embedded inside of it.</p><p>Albus, inferring that Kreacher was talking about Sirius's mother and Regulus Black, nodded. James seemed confused, but he nodded along with his younger brother. Kreacher smiled widely, and that was the first time in a week that he felt a sense of familiarity.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" James cried. "Sirius is cooking dinner, so could you help him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll tell him to be nice," Albus added.</p><p>"Kreacher is willing to help Master Blood Traitor at the request of Master<span>—</span>"</p><p>"Albus<span>—</span>" Albus began.</p><p>"<span>—</span>and James," James finished.</p><p>Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher is willing to help Master Blood Traitor at the request of Master Albus and Master James."</p><p>James and Albus high-fived each other. "Brilliant!" said James. "Sirius is in the kitchen."</p><p>Kreacher nodded once again, and he left with a crack.</p><p>"We better hurry," said Albus, quickly heading to the opened attic door.</p><p>"You got that right! Just be careful on the stairs! The planks'r loose!"</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. "Got it, <em>Mum</em>."</p><p>The brothers rushed down what ended up to be ten flights of stairs, and by the time they reached the kitchen, they panted as if they ran a multiple-mile marathon. Albus face-palmed himself as he found Sirius and Kreacher in the midst of an argument.</p><p>"I don't <em>need </em>your help!"</p><p>"Master Albus and Master James has told me to help."</p><p>"But <em>I'm </em>your master! You're bound to <em>me</em>! And as much as I hate to say it, I can't get rid of you. So, if it wouldn't be <em>too</em> much trouble, get out of my sight and <em>stay</em> out."</p><p>Kreacher sighed, muttering, "Filthy blood traitor," and with a spit and a crack, he was gone. Albus groaned loudly, along with James. Sirius, apparently not knowing of the boys' presence, whipped around faster than a Snitch.</p><p>"Why?!" James cried. "We were nice to Kreacher, but our efforts just <em>have</em> to go down the drain, don't they?"</p><p>"We went all the way to the attic for that, Sirius! Call him back!" Albus demanded.</p><p>"But...I don't need to. Dinner's ready," Sirius replied, sounding slightly sad. He looked at his shoes and sighed. "I'm sorry, really. I honestly thought Kreacher was lying when he told me that you two had talked to him. He has a tendency to do that to me." He ran a hand over his face. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, if what you say is really true and that he's nice." He shook his head, as if he was shaking his astonishment from his system. He let out a huff of breath. "Well, I made spaghetti and meatballs. It's not as good as Molly Weasley's, but it's something." Throughout the whole time Sirius was speaking, he had a despondent look about his face. Albus suddenly felt a crushing guilt at how he and James talked to him.</p><p>James must've felt the same way, for he took charge. "It's okay. We shouldn't have talked to you like that. Here, let me take the spaghetti. Albus, you take the plates and cutlery. Sirius, could you bring the cups? I'll come back to get a pitcher of water."</p><p>Albus and Sirius both nodded, and James took the bowl Sirius was holding and went up the stairs. Albus started rummaging through the drawers to find three forks, and after he did that, he found three plates. He stacked the plates on top of each other, and he placed the forks on top of the stack. Albus noticed Sirius using the <em>Scourgify</em> Charm to clean three glasses that he took out of a cabinet, and he headed up the stairs with Sirius not too far behind him. He saw James going down the stairs, probably to get the pitcher.</p><p>"James," Sirius said, "wait for me down there. I can teach you how to cast <em>Aguamenti</em>, the Water-Making Spell. It makes life a whole lot easier."</p><p>"Okay!" James replied, and he continued down into the basement.</p><p>Sirius and Albus walked side by side as they headed to the dining room, and when they reached the dining table, they started setting down the plates, forks, and glasses. This was when Albus decided to apologize.</p><p>"Sirius, I'm really sorry about how I acted a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Whatever did you do?" Sirius asked, genuinely surprised. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I shouted at you, which is something my dad would have <em>not</em> been happy with. For the record, <em>I'm</em> not happy about it either. I don't normally shout at adults, so that makes it even worse." Albus hung his head, feeling deeply ashamed.</p><p>Sirius, who had just set down the last glass on the table, walked around to Albus's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's nothing, Albus. Really. You don't know how <em>many</em> times <em>I've </em>defied adults when I was your age. <em>I'm</em> the one who should be sorry for making you feel uncomfortable about sharing your name with me earlier. I'll just say this: Snape and I didn't have too great of a relationship when we were in school, but I'll be <em>damned </em>if I judge you for it. If Snape somehow managed to be good enough to Harry that he decided to name you after him, who'm <em>I</em> to judge my only godson, right?" Sirius smiled with such innocence that Albus found himself smiling, too. "Y'know, when Snape came here and told me about you both, I was so excited that he had to calm me down. It was amazing, learning that Harry ended up having kids of his own. It meant that he somehow survived the war, and that not all had gone to waste. It meant that Voldemort, some way or another, was defeated. You don't know how much it means to someone of this time period to learn that their efforts were worth it in the end, and now, I <em>finally</em> get to be useful! I get to do something! So don't worry, Albus. I'll make sure that you and James'll be safe, and most importantly, happy. You got that?"</p><p>Albus's grin was even wider now. "Okay. Got it." Sirius chuckled and ruffled Albus's hair. "Well, I gotta go down and teach James that <em>Aguamenti</em> spell, or else he'll be down there forever!"</p><p>With a distinctive barking laugh, Sirius headed down the stairs, and Albus just stood there and waited for them, the smile never leaving his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Umbridge's Legal Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>I apologize for my chapter being a day late! Also, THANK YOU for more than 1,600 hits! You guys are simply amazing!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus strode through the dungeon halls and into the Potions classroom, preparing himself to find incriminating evidence on the pink toad in the form of Harry James Potter.</p><p>When he had Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place yesterday morning to see how the boys were faring, he was entirely convinced that he was hallucinating after seeing Black cooking breakfast with the help of that stupid elf of his. Even more surprisingly, he had offered Severus some breakfast, and since he didn't get a chance to eat in the morning, he had obliged. He was further convinced that he was dreaming when he tasted the sausages and the baked beans drenched on top of the toast. Even the eggs, which were over easy, tasted decent. Of course, he couldn't exactly <em>compliment </em>Black, but he did manage to say, "So you <em>are</em> useful, contrary to what I had previously thought." That set off a trigger for the mutt, but before he could react, the spawns came bounding down the stairs, and Black was forced to act as if an altercation hadn't been brewing in the dining room. Severus smirked at that, for it seemed that Potter's spawns were much more of a blessing than he imagined. The spawns had greeted him and then proceeded to rave about how good their spaghetti dinner was the previous night and how the older spawn learned a fifth year spell, <em>Aguamenti</em>. Severus had tuned them out, not wishing to hear any more praise about the dog, and once he was finished with his meal, he had taken his leave, giving Black instructions on how he was to proceed with the spawns' education. <em>Hopefully</em>, Severus had thought to himself, <em>Black will listen</em>.</p><p>Once he had reached the castle, he had taken out some books on Wizarding Law from the library and secluded himself in his private quarters, preparing his accusations and storing his incriminating memory (without the emotions he felt, of course) in a tiny flask. He had checked and rechecked the case he had prepared to look for any and every loophole it had been littered with.</p><p>Now, with a plan in his mind, he calmly waited for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to arrive. With every second that ticked by, Severus bounced his knee in anticipation. It would be easy to fool the Potter boy into thinking that it was the first time he noticed something. Today, he wouldn't be the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons or the Greasy, Slimy Git. He'd just be stern, strict Professor Snape. No jabs, no insults, and no humiliation towards any Gryffindors, and no favoritism to his young snakes. With deep breaths, he morphed into a neutral, unbiased version of himself. He couldn't afford to be mean or snarky today, because there would be no room for mistakes in the second part of his master plan. He looked at his lesson plans and smirked to himself. He'd be teaching the dunderheads the theory of Veritaserum. Severus knew that the potion wasn't covered in any year, so to make up for what the students <em>should </em>be learning in class, he would make the original lesson into homework for the next class. Unfortunately, since the brewing time usually took more than a month, he'd just have to settle with lecturing the students on the theory and quizzing them on it later. The thorough instructions for the potion were already written on the chalkboard, and the notes about the history of its use were on there, too. With this writing assignment, he'd be able to observe Potter more clearly and assess the amount of damage that Umbridge actually inflicted on him. Severus also intended for this lesson to be a subtle foreshadower to what would happen in the coming days.</p><p>Soon, the brats filed in, one by one. Surprisingly, the first to arrive was Neville Longbottom. Parvati Patil followed in from behind. Then, Hermione Granger came in, her hair bushy as ever. Secretly, Severus was glad that he didn't have to deal with two sets of Gryffindor twins. It would've been pure madness. The fourth student to come in was Draco Malfoy. Sometimes, he felt like Lucius's son was much, <em>much</em> more of a brat than Potter. An evil voice in his head cackled. If only the other Houses knew how he psychologically <em>tortured</em> his snakes on the occasions they slipped up. Severus remembered when he gave Malfoy a good thrashing verbally during the boy's first year after he embarrassed Slytherin during his first flying lesson, and it reduced Malfoy to a blubbering, sobbing mess. Because Severus knew how to use his words in a way that enabled him to sharpen those words into poison-laced daggers, he didn't even need a paddle. He always threatened it, but he never had to make good on those threats he issued. In a way, he <em>didn't </em>show favoritism to his own House, for his own snakes suffered worse punishments than what the other Houses suffered at his hands. For crying out loud, the other students should've been <em>grateful</em> they weren't Sorted into Slytherin!</p><p>Surprisingly, Potter and Ronald Weasley <em>weren't</em> the last ones to arrive. It was actually Patil's friend, Lavender Brown. Of course, Severus deducted two points for tardiness since she arrived after class was supposed to start. He barely stopped himself from smirking at the gasps of surprise at his leniency.</p><p>"Before we begin," Severus announced, "there will be a slight seating change as the work you'll be doing will require the utmost <em>silence</em>." Severus scanned the room. He knew that he needed to keep the Golden Trio far away from one another for his spying to work, but he also needed to not make it look obvious.</p><p>"Miss Dunbar and Mr. Longbottom, switch places. Mr. Weasley and Miss Patil, you will do the same." Severus observed the seating changes closely as Fay Dunbar made her way to the lone table at the back, Weasley sat next to Brown on his relative right, Longbottom sat next to Dunbar's friend on his immediate right, and Patil sat next to Potter in the very back. Now, he had to bring Potter to the front.</p><p>"Mr. Potter and Miss Bulstrode, you will switch places as well, and Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini will be the last switch." Again, Severus observed the scene as Potter made his way to one of the tables in front of his desk, Blaise Zabini made his way to the other table in front of his desk, Millicent Bulstrode made her way to the back of the room, and Granger made her way to Severus's immediate left. Sweeping the room to determine the Golden Trio's separation, he was satisfied with the seat changes. Now, Potter was in the front, Weasley was on the right side of the room, and Granger was on the left side of the room. With that out of the way, he began the lesson.</p><p>"You will not need your books for this class, so put them back in your bags. All you'll need for today is some parchment, a quill, and ink." Sounds of opening, closing, ruffling, and zipping echoed throughout the cold classroom. As soon as those sounds died out, Severus pivoted around and walked up to the chalkboard. Then, he pointed his wand at it, gesturing to the notes that were made earlier.</p><p>"Today, we'll be learning about Veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what its uses are?" Severus suppressed a sigh as Granger's hand shot up in the air. After a few moments of waiting for someone else to raise their hand, Severus swallowed his insult and said, "Yes, Miss Granger?" With a slightly surprised look on her face, she answered the question.</p><p>"Veritaserum is the most powerful truth potion in the world. It forces the drinker to tell what they perceive to be the truth. It's unreliable and unfair to use in many occasions, including a trial, because you can use the antidote or Occlumency, a form of mind magic that's used to defend oneself against Legilimency, to counter its effects. It's a potion that shouldn't be heavily relied upon because there is a difference between telling the truth and telling a fact. For example, if someone is lied to and they believe the lie to be the truth, then Veritaserum will force them to tell the lie."</p><p>Severus, not at all surprised at the thorough explanation from the insufferable Gryffindor, said, "Thank you, Miss Granger." He honestly couldn't fathom that this girl, Granger, would end up being an aunt to Potter's spawns in the future. Thinking about this made Severus curious about who she actually married in the end. That's when it hit him. The only way the spawns could've been related to Granger would be if she married one of the Weasleys (since Potter had no siblings), and the only Weasley she was really <em>friends</em> with was Ronald Weasley. Imagining Weasley and Granger married in the future gave him a worse feeling than temporarily seducing Umbridge did. With that awful thought newly formed in his mind, he fought down the bile that was rising up in his throat and turned his attention to the rest of the class.</p><p>"You will copy the instructions and the notes from the board. Once there is fifteen minutes left in class, I will give you five minutes to study over your notes. Then, you'll be quizzed on the material orally. Any questions?" No one spoke for a good five seconds. Seeing as everyone seemed to understand his instructions, Severus gave them permission to start.</p><p>Walking behind his desk, he sat down in the chair and took out some blank parchment of his own. Then, he took out his own quill and ink and started observing Potter's hand movements.</p><p>Severus could tell that Potter's right hand was slightly more flushed than his left and that his hand movements were jerky and unnatural. He was holding his quill at an odd angle, and his face was scrunched up, most likely to fight off the pain that using his quill gave him. Severus made sure to note these observations down. He also noted how Potter's hand was shaky, which was probably going to make his notes more or less illegible. Oh, well. It wasn't as if this assignment was going to be graded. He'd just give everyone a participation grade for today.</p><p>Severus noticed how Potter hissed in pain as he struggled to write his notes. He would definitely have to give the boy an essence of dittany and a bandage after class.</p><p>After a tedious hour of noting down observations, he called time and told the class to look over the notes. After five more minutes passed, he <em>Accio</em>'d all the sheets of paper and told them that he'd keep them indefinitely. Then, he told the class to take out blank parchment. After verbally giving them the quiz, he dismissed the class with a homework assignment which called for an essay on Everlasting Elixirs and its uses.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, stay after class," Severus made sure to say before everyone left. He smirked as Potter's eyes widened in fear. "You're not in trouble," Severus forced himself to assure. He noted how Granger and Weasley, looking slightly gobsmacked, sighed in relief for their friend and headed out of class. Severus sighed, no longer able to look at his pupils in the same way again, not after he figured out their future arrangements. With an imperceptible shudder, he beckoned for Potter to come to his desk.</p><p>"Yes, Professor?" Potter gritted out, sounding slightly impatient.</p><p>"I will not tolerate that tone of voice," Severus scolded. "If you must know, I noticed that you were struggling to write down your notes. Your hand was jerky, and I saw that blots of ink were scattered all over your parchment. Do you have an injury that is untreated?" At this, Potter visibly paled.</p><p>"N-no, sir. Anyways, why do <em>you</em> care?"</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes as he ignored the brat's question. "If I find that you're lying to me, there <em>will</em> be hell to pay." His voice was barely a whisper, but it was dangerous all the same. "So, I'll ask you again. <em>Do you have an injury that is untreated</em>?" he asked, his voice silkier and sharper. Potter gulped, but he remained silent.</p><p>"How about this? Show me your hand, Potter." The insolent brat held out his left hand. Severus had to breathe in and out to prevent himself from lashing out.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> which hand I'm asking for. As much as I hate to say it, you're not a stupid child. Give me your <em>dominant</em> hand."</p><p>Sighing, Potter reluctantly held out his right hand, and Severus ripped his sleeve up and saw what he knew he would see: <em>I must not tell lies</em>.</p><p>"How did you get your hand to be in this state?" Severus asked clinically for appearances' sake. Potter muttered something unintelligible.</p><p>"Speak up, Potter! I'm trying to help you!" the Potions Master snapped.</p><p>Eyes widening once more, Potter said quickly, "Professor Umbridge."</p><p>"And what did she do?" Severus asked again. Interrogating Potter like this was truly tedious, but he needed to have a valid excuse for investigating Umbridge that <em>didn't</em> involve Potter's spawns from the future.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Potter replied, "She used this...quill. Never seen one like it 'til this year."</p><p>Severus instructed the boy to describe the quill.</p><p>"Well, it was long...and black. The nub was sharp as a needle, I think, and the feather of the quill looked like a raven's feather."</p><p>Nodding and pretending to come to a realization, Severus said, "Just as I thought. A Black Quill."</p><p>"Black Quill?" Potter asked, obviously unaware of the object the Potions Master just mentioned.</p><p>"A Black Quill, Potter," Severus began, "is a dark object which was actually <em>invented</em> by the woman in question during 1994. Of course, it's an illegal device for the simple purpose of torture, and if Minister Fudge ever got wind of its existence, he would get rid of her in an instant. How long has she been administering this form of torture on you, and why has she been doing this?"</p><p>"Well, she's been doing this in detention since September—"</p><p>"September?" Severus asked, fully in disbelief. He started to shake with rage. "<em>September</em>?"</p><p>"I...I didn't want to give her the satisfaction—"</p><p>"<em>SATISFACTION</em>?!" Severus bellowed, now genuinely angry. Potter started to shrink back, but Severus didn't let him. He grabbed the boy's arm and leaned so close that their noses were less than an inch away from each other. "It was a battle of wills, was it?" he asked silkily. "His Highness Prince Potter is <em>so focused</em> on not giving his professor the satisfaction that <em>he doesn't think of others who might have been inflicted as well</em>. I see." He threw the boy back, and Potter struggled to regain his balance. "You're most unlike your father, but at the same time, you're his clone. Quite strange, isn't it? On one hand, your father would've gone crying to a teacher or two, whinging about how a faculty member <em>dared</em> draw blood from him. On the other hand, your father wouldn't have wanted to give her the satisfaction of his pain, either."</p><p>The blood drained from Potter's face as the realization hit him like a Bludger. "She...she's doing this to <em>other</em> people?"</p><p>"What do you think, Potter?" Severus bit back in a clipped tone. "You're not special, contrary to what you or your little band of friends might think. Get it through your thick skull already! Being the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean you're going to be the lone sufferer. Stop wallowing in your stupid self-pity! Do you think the educational decrees the toad keeps on posting <em>only </em>affect <em>you</em>?" At this point, Severus didn't care for formalities. He just wanted to make a point, and he was <em>going</em> to make it, whether the brat liked it or not.</p><p>"No, but I didn't think—"</p><p>"That's right. You <em>didn't think</em>." <em>Your mother </em>surely <em>would have</em>, Severus thought forlornly. "You <em>assumed</em>. Because of <em>your</em> inaction, other children will be physically scarred for life, and it'll be <em>your fault</em>!"</p><p>"Look, I honestly didn't know!" Potter retorted angrily. "How was I?"</p><p>Severus sighed. "It <em>doesn't</em> <em>matter</em>. You should've <em>thought</em> about the other students who could've been potentially affected instead of <em>assuming</em> that you were the only one she was doing this to!" Potter just stared blankly at him, probably in shock that the evil, emotionless Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin was actually capable of caring for other students other than his own. Well, if that were the case, then Potter was <em>truly</em> dense.</p><p>"You should be ashamed of yourself," Severus ended coldly. "Come with me. I'll give you some essence of dittany and a bandage." With that, he headed out of the classroom and to his office, not caring whether Potter had to sprint to catch up with him.</p><p>As soon as he entered his office, Severus got a bandage roll from his cabinet and the dittany from his personal ingredients closet. He returned to his desk and took Potter's hand and applied the essence, grimacing at the wound. He watched as the message, "<em>I must not tell lies</em>," slowly closed up, leaving no trace of what was carved into the boy's hand. Then, he wrapped the hand around with the bandage and secured it.</p><p>"I'll write you a pass. I expect that you will <em>not</em> report to any more detentions with Umbridge. You understand?"</p><p>Potter nodded, and Severus rolled his eyes. "<em>Verbal</em> answer, if you please."</p><p>"Yes, <em>sir</em>," Potter amended, and the Potions Master found the response satisfactory. After Severus gave him the pass, the brat left while muttering a thanks. Now, all he'd have to do is wait until well into the night, and this elaborate scheme would finally come to an end.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus took a deep breath, and he felt the memory in his pocket to reassure himself. He also felt the shrunken Pensieve that he brought in his pocket. Then, he knocked on Dumbledore's door.</p><p>"Enter." Severus opened the door.</p><p>"Why, hello, Severus. What brings you here tonight? Shouldn't you be asleep?" The headmaster smiled genially.</p><p>"I could ask the same of you, Headmaster," Severus replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, I still have paperwork to sign and research to do. Anyways, what do you need?"</p><p>Severus smirked. "I did a little investigation tonight regarding Dolores Umbridge that could get her fired from the school."</p><p>"Oh?" Dumbledore had a look of surprise and relief all at once.</p><p>"I have the memory in my pocket."</p><p>Dumbledore steepled his fingers on his desk. "Why don't you sit down, my boy?"</p><p>Severus nodded, and he sat down on one of the plushy chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.</p><p>"So," Dumbledore prefaced, "what did she do that would warrant an investigation?"</p><p>"Torture, for one thing," Severus replied nonchalantly.</p><p>Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, and Severus started to feel the headmaster's magic ebb throughout the office.</p><p>"Show me the memory, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously, losing all the grandfatherly kindness that he had possessed just moments before. "We'll view it together in the Pensieve. I trust you brought it?" Severus nodded and took out the flask from his pocket and set it down on the wooden tabletop. Then, Severus took out the shrunken Pensieve from his pocket and enlarged it. He took the flask and poured the contents into the bowl. Then, both he and the headmaster dunked their heads in and felt the falling sensation they usually felt when going into the Pensieve.</p><p>"<em>Tell me what </em>business <em>you want to talk about</em>," Memory-Umbridge's girlish voice purred. Severus and Dumbledore both grimaced.</p><p>"<em>Not. Out. Here</em>," Severus heard himself gritting. "<em>It seems that </em>I<em>, unlike you, have a sense of discretion. We'll talk more when we get to my quarters. This is important</em>." Severus heard Dumbledore chuckle good-naturedly.</p><p>"<em>If you say so</em>."</p><p>"It seems that you really <em>did</em> play your part well," Dumbledore commented. Severus snorted as the pair followed Memory-Severus and Memory-Umbridge inside Severus's private quarters. The headmaster and Potions Master walked into Severus's sitting room and sat on the sofa on Umbridge's right.</p><p>Soon, Memory-Severus came in, and in his hands he held two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He set the glasses and bottle down on the coffee table and sat on the settee across the real Severus and Dumbledore. </p><p>"<em>So? Tell me, Severus</em>," Memory-Umbridge purred again, and Severus had to fight <em>again</em> to not cringe. "<em>What are we going to do?</em>" Again, Dumbledore was heard chuckling quietly.</p><p>"Shut it, Albus," Severus said, not caring for formalities for the second time that day. Dumbledore just smiled and had a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"<em>Like I said</em>," Memory-Severus answered, "<em>I have something important that I must talk about. There's no one else that I'd tell</em>."</p><p>"<em>Well? Go on, then</em>." For the first time, Severus realized that Umbridge had been genuinely curious.</p><p>"<em>It's concerning...Harry Potter</em>."</p><p>Severus smirked as he got to see Memory-Umbridge pale again. "<em>What...what about him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's okay, Dolores. Every bottle of wine I get, I lace it with a Calming Draught. It keeps the guests happy. Drink a little more from your glass.</em>"</p><p>"Do you really lace your wine with a Calming Draught, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with an air of innocence.</p><p>"Of course not," Severus replied shortly. "The wine's exquisite taste gets tainted when any potion is added to it. Besides, I don't normally drink wine. Firewhiskey is more my cup of tea."</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Severus</em>." Both men shuddered as Memory-Umbridge smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.</p><p>"<em>So, what is it about Harry Potter you wish to speak about?</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's been telling...</em>lies<em>...in my class as well. You see, I don't believe a </em>word <em>the arrogant brat says. I don't believe Lord Voldemort is back</em>." Severus felt a hand on his shoulder as he grimaced, and he was suddenly very glad that he had Dumbledore as an ally and a friend.</p><p>"Really<em>? The rest of the staff don't believe me. I didn't think you were different.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Believe me, I am. I never thought of it, but, I must admit...your assertions </em>did <em>make sense once I thought about them a little more.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh, good. I honestly thought I wasn't accomplishing anything</em>." Dumbledore audibly sighed from next to him.</p><p>"<em>Mmm, this wine is </em>delicious," Memory-Severus commented. The men watched as Memory-Umbridge downed the rest of her glass. Severus knew this would be when he started questioning the toad.</p><p>"<em>So, Dolores, how've you been disciplining your students in detention? The detentions seem to </em>really <em>work, for when those students come in my class, they're shut up, withdrawn, and quiet. I'm curious to know about your methods so that I might do the same.</em>"</p><p>Memory-Umbridge smiled with pride. "<em>They write lines</em>."</p><p>"<em>Lines? That's it? What's so special about</em> lines<em>?</em>" Memory-Severus asked disbelievingly.</p><p>"<em>The thing is, these aren't just </em>ordinary <em>ink and quill lines. They write them with their...own...ink.</em>"</p><p>Memory-Severus raised an eyebrow. "<em>Own? So they bring an inkpot with them? That's </em>hardly <em>something to get someone so withdrawn and quiet. There's surely something else related to it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Shall I show you from one of my memories? Since you feel the same way?</em>" Severus shuddered at the notion of feeling the same way as Umbridge about <em>anything</em>.</p><p>"<em>Gladly</em>," Memory-Severus replied genuinely. "<em>I have a Pensieve</em>."</p><p>Memory-Umbridge smiled again. "<em>Excellent. Would you be so kind as to take me there?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Of course, Dolores</em>."</p><p>Suddenly, the memory shifted, and they were inside the Pensieve. Severus nearly chuckled. <em>We're in a Pensieve </em>inside <em>of a Pensieve. Oh, the irony.</em></p><p>"<em>This is one of my </em>favorites," Memory-Umbridge commented.</p><p>"<em>Good evening, Mr. Potter</em>," the other Memory-Umbridge greeted.</p><p>"<em>Evening</em>," Memory-Potter replied stiffly.</p><p>"<em>Well, sit down</em>," Memory-Umbridge said, pointing to the desk. Severus stayed behind as Dumbledore walked closer to it alongside Memory-Severus.</p><p>"<em>Er</em>," Memory-Potter began, sounding unsure of himself, "<em>Professor Umbridge? Er—before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a...a favor</em>."</p><p>The other Memory-Umbridge's lips thinned as Dumbledore looked up to view the exchange. "<em>Oh yes?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well I'm...I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was—was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it—do it another night...instead...</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a </em>good <em>thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>There</em>," the other Memory-Umbridge continued, "<em>we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather </em>special <em>one of mine. Here you are.</em>"</p><p>The other Memory-Umbridge handed Memory-Potter the evil quill and said, "<em>I want you to write</em> 'I must not tell lies.'"</p><p>"<em>How many times?</em>" Memory-Potter asked. Dumbledore, again, had a deep, pensive look about him.</p><p>"<em>Oh, as long as it takes for the message to </em>sink in. <em>Off you go</em>."</p><p>After a moment, "<em>You haven't given me any ink</em>."</p><p>"<em>Oh, you won't need ink</em>." Dumbledore looked sick as Memory-Potter gasped.</p><p>"<em>Yes?</em>" Memory-Umbridge chirped.</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>."</p><p>Severus <em>and</em> Dumbledore watched as Memory-Potter wrote the line again and again, looking worser and worser than the last. Slowly, Dumbledore's grimace was becoming more and more pronounced.</p><p>"<em>Serves him right</em>," Memory-Severus spat bitterly. "<em>Now, maybe his ego will be deflated a little bit</em>."</p><p>"<em>Yes, my thoughts exactly</em>," the original Memory-Umbridge replied. "<em>I think you've gotten the message. Let's go.</em>" And with that, the real Severus and Dumbledore exited out of the Pensieve.</p><p>Severus immediately started backing away as he slowly felt Dumbledore's magical aura increasing in power. All the oddities and different gadgets in his office started vibrating, and Severus grabbed onto the wall for balance. He was one of the few wizards who had seen and experienced Dumbledore's wrath first-hand, and he knew that, if Dumbledore was angry, it was best to exit the room before his wrath was unleashed.</p><p>Dumbledore held up his hand as his magical aura's power was slowly decreasing. "Don't be afraid, Severus. I'm not angry with <em>you</em>. Come and sit down, and I advise you to take a sherbet lemon. You know that they're laced with Calming Draughts."</p><p>Severus nodded eagerly, and for the second time in his life, he experienced the luxury that was encased in this delicious Muggle candy. As he sucked on the sherbet lemon in his mouth and let the tangy juices run down his throat, he was amazed that Dumbledore didn't suspect anything about his special wine that he used. He mentally patted himself on the back at this realization. Severus looked up when Dumbledore started speaking to him again.</p><p>"First of all, Severus, good work," Dumbledore complimented as he placed a hand on Severus's. "Did you know that Muggles actually <em>give</em> awards for acting? In Britain, they give out...what were they called?"</p><p>"BAFTA awards," Severus replied, sounding bored. "And I <em>assure</em> you, my acting wouldn't win me a BAFTA award, nor would it win me an Oscar."</p><p>"Oscar?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"What the Americans earn for their work."</p><p>"Ah. And I disagree. Your acting was simply stellar, I must tell you. You even had the courage to lie about Voldemort's return. It must have been difficult."</p><p>Severus nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"Well, Severus, we'll call Dolores in tomorrow afternoon and bring Cornelius down here as well." Dumbledore smiled. "That vile woman won't teach in Hogwarts as long as <em>I'm</em> around."</p><p>Severus smiled, too. "Well said, Albus. Well said."</p><p>…</p><p>Severus and Dumbledore were sitting in his office, having a meal of tea and sandwiches, when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," Dumbledore called out genially. The door opened, and there stood the insufferable toad in all her pink glory.</p><p>"Why hello, Dolores. Care for a sandwich and some tea?"</p><p>Umbridge's eyes narrowed when she noticed who else was in the room. "Why is <em>he</em> here?" she asked with an air of disgust.</p><p>"I've called him up here as well. Now, all we need to wait for is Cornelius to arrive, and then we can begin." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was even more pronounced and obvious.</p><p>Severus fought down a wicked grin as he saw, for the third time in his life, Umbridge's face visibly paling. The toad really <em>was</em> pathetic.</p><p>"Well, don't mind if I do," Umbridge replied shakily. She sat her toad-like form down on the chair next to Severus, and she picked up a sandwich from the tray on the desk. She started nibbling on it nervously. After ten full minutes of silence, Dumbledore's fireplace flared a lime-green flame, and Cornelius Fudge stepped out of the Floo. Severus nearly scoffed at the man's choice of clothes. He honestly looked like a Muggle clown without the makeup, red nose, and hideous red lipstick. Honestly speaking, he didn't think he could <em>ever</em>  take Fudge seriously, not even under the Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>"Hello, Cornelius, my friend," Dumbledore greeted. He stood up, walked over to Fudge, and shook his hand.</p><p>Grimacing, Fudge spoke. "Albus, why am I here? I have much better things to do right now than to solve one of your little school problems."</p><p>Dumbledore just continued smiling benignly. "I assure you, Cornelius, I have a good reason why I've summoned you. Come. I think you'll want to view this memory I have in my Pensieve. It's not tampered with, so don't worry."</p><p>"<em>What</em>? You call me here, claiming that you have something important to show me, and I come, only for you to invite me to view a <em>memory </em>with you?!"</p><p>As the two men conversed and then entered the Pensieve, Umbridge's face was becoming whiter and whiter, and her hands were starting to shake more and more violently. As Umbridge's apprehension increased, so did Severus's satisfaction.</p><p>"So, Dolores," Severus purred conversationally, deciding to scare the bitch even further, "how's life?" He let his grin show when Umbridge gulped and replied, "Good. Very good." Severus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He also crossed his legs.</p><p>"Why do you think Dumbledore called us here?" Severus continued, relishing the blatant fear that was ebbing from Umbridge's magical aura.</p><p>"I don't know, Severus. Do...do you?" she asked meekly.</p><p>"I have an idea," Severus offered vaguely. Then, he remained silent. The Potions Master chuckled audibly as Umbridge wrung her hands and started picking at the fur on her disgustingly pink cardigan.</p><p>"Tell me, Dolores. When was it that you started liking the color pink?" Severus was truly enjoying this torture that he was giving the toad.</p><p>"Um...ever since I was four….my Mudblood—"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> utter that word in my presence, toad, or you'll <em>regret</em> it," said Severus, his teasing tone turning silky like a flick of a switch.</p><p>Flinching a little, Umbridge seemed to regain some of her old, haughty attitude. "F-Fine. My <em>Muggle-born</em> mother got me a stuffed teddy bear that was pink. I've—I've loved the color ever since. No one else can know about this, y-you hear?"</p><p>Severus merely smirked at this admission. Too bad he wouldn't be able to use this embarrassing information against her in the future. As he was about to ask Umbridge another question, Fudge and Dumbledore emerged from the Pensieve.</p><p>"I'll call the Aurors," said Fudge nervously.</p><p>Dumbledore just nodded in response.</p><p>Severus laughed evilly and nonverbally cast <em>Incarcerous</em> on Umbridge, tying her to the chair. The color drained from the toad's face as soon as she realized what was going on.</p><p>"You wanted to know what Dumbledore called us, did you not?" Severus asked, not bothering to stop chuckling. "Because I found out about your inhuman, medieval torture of young students."</p><p>Severus was sure that any remaining color on Umbridge's face drained out with the rest, making her as white as a mime.</p><p>"Yes, Dolores," Dumbledore added coldly. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow a teacher to continue teaching at my school if that teacher resorts to drawing blood from innocent children." The headmaster turned to Severus, the twinkle returning. "Again, Severus, you did some excellent work last night. I commend you for your services."</p><p>Severus smirked proudly. "Thank you, Headmaster." Umbridge now looked completely lost. Seeing this, Severus explained to the toad, "I <em>Obliviated</em> you, so you don't remember a thing." Severus wore a smug expression for the rest of their waiting time until two Aurors arrived through the Floo. Severus recognized them to be Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish. Severus noticed that Fudge didn't return with them.</p><p>"Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish, if you would come with me, please," said Dumbledore. Then, they entered the Pensieve once again, and the office was quiet once more.</p><p>"You know, Dolores," Severus continued to taunt, "I've hated your guts ever since you stepped foot in the castle and rudely interrupted the headmaster during his Welcoming Speech. If I were as good as Minerva in Transfiguration, I'd Transfigure you into a toad."</p><p>"You <em>wouldn't</em>!" cried Umbridge indignantly.</p><p>"Oh, but I <em>would</em>," Severus purred. "Or even better, I'd Transfigure you into a rat and feed you to Minerva's Animagus form. I'm sure you know what that is?" The Potions Master smiled cruelly. Umbridge's gulp was audible, and this just made Severus laugh even more than he did before. Soon after that, the Aurors and Dumbledore exited the Pensieve, and Severus removed the magical ropes he bound Umbridge with. The pink toad was now shaking so much that the chair she was sitting on rattled.</p><p>"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Shacklebolt stated officially, "you are hereby under arrest for torturing schoolchildren with the use of a dark object. Anything you say can and <em>will</em> be used against you in court." Dawlish roughly grabbed the toad's pudgy hands and magically bound her wrists together. Surprisingly, Umbridge didn't protest.</p><p>"Thank you, Kingsley, John," said Dumbledore.</p><p>"You're welcome, Albus," Shacklebolt replied. Dawlish grunted in response. Then, the Aurors and prisoner Flooed to the Ministry, and Severus and Dumbledore were the only ones in the room. Severus felt slightly more relaxed as Dumbledore's powerful aura gradually dissipated. He let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Dumbledore walked over to Severus and patted the younger wizard's shoulder in a fatherly way.</p><p>"I honestly commend you for your work. Without this memory, there wouldn't have been any proof." Then, Dumbledore side-hugged Severus and smiled at him warmly. "Thank you. I shall give you a reward for your services, don't you worry."</p><p>Severus smiled genuinely. "Well, thank you, Albus. I...I appreciate it greatly." Inside, the Potions Master's heart soared.</p><p>"I'm glad you do, Severus. Have a good rest of your day, will you?"</p><p>Severus bowed his head. "Of course." Then, he turned around and left the office with a bounce in his step.</p><p>As he exited the rotating staircase and walked down the corridor to the Grand Staircase, there was just one lingering question replaying itself in Severus's mind:</p><p>
  <em>Who will replace Umbridge, now that she's gone?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>I noticed that there was a lack of reviews. I’m not trying to force you to review if you don’t wish to, but even a little piece of feedback <em>would</em> be welcome.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EDIT (07/28/2020): I edited "fire" and changed it to "get rid of" because I learned that "fire" is an Americanism that the Britons wouldn't use.</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Night Out in Muggle London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry about the long wait, but <em>Albus Potter and the Journey Through Time</em> is finally back! I'm so thankful for everyone's patience. Also, <em>THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 KUDOS AND OVER 2,300 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY AMAZING!</em> I hope you enjoy this new chapter I cooked up. It feels good to be back. Really, REALLY good.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, my Google Doc for this story has reached OVER 100 pages. Wow.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two long, fun-filled months had passed.</p><p>During those two months, Albus and James were always hard at work with all their subjects, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration (Sirius's best subjects). Sirius was a skilled dueler before he was wrongfully arrested, so he was definitely overqualified to teach the boys good defensive spells and dueling tactics. Looking at Sirius's skills and comparing them with Snape's, Albus reckoned that Snape would've made a great Auror, had he not been drawn to the Dark. The brothers also helped Sirius to repair his relationship with Kreacher. Now, instead of maggots, they were being served things like steak and kidney pie or chicken roast. If they were lucky, they were even served baked or grilled fish. Sirius even gave Kreacher some Indian recipes he found in the Muggle world one day to spice up the variety of their food (Albus chuckled when he saw that exchange; it seemed that the British Muggles weren't the <em>only</em> ones obsessed with vindaloo). The house was also cleaner and less dusty, and all the cobwebs and grime were gone. Every Sunday, they received visits from Snape for the purpose of noting down the boys' progress. He also reported his own progress with the Time-Turner. So far, Snape wasn't making much, and that worried the boys to no end. After sensing the brothers' worry, Sirius (after obviously swallowing his pride) told them that Snape <em>was</em> trying, and he had a good feeling that the spy would succeed.</p><p>"He did go around inventing curses, and he was quite the Potions prodigy, if I'm not mistaken. He also hung around your grandmother quite a bit, and she was a Charms prodigy," Sirius said. While James looked confused, Albus simply smiled. "As much as it pains me to say this, I think Snape can do it," he added. Hearing these words made Albus grin widely. <em>There is hope for Sirius yet</em>, he thought. <em>I'll be able to get him to put his grudge to the side soon enough</em>.</p><p>Sirius, taking the boys' situation seriously, set up a bedtime for his wards (to the boys' mutual, wholehearted dismay) soon after Snape's first visit. He explained to them that, for certain periods of time, Remus Lupin would come to stay, and he couldn't risk his friend finding out about the time travelers. At this, James and Albus paled, but Sirius assured them laughingly that Remus was usually away on werewolf missions, so they wouldn't have to worry.</p><p>"But then why the bedtime?" Albus asked inquisitively. "Wouldn't it be unnecessary if Mr. Lupin was away for so long?"</p><p>Sirius smiled, told him that it was okay to refer to his friend as "Remus," and complimented the Slytherin's Ravenclaw thinking. Then, he answered that it was better to instill a habit than have an irregular schedule. James laughed at Sirius's comment about his brother and ribbed Albus about how he was actually right about his inner Ravenclaw; Albus blushed furiously. Sirius ended their discussion by saying that he expected the boys to go up at 9:45 and be asleep by 10:00, since Remus would usually return from his missions by 10:30 or 11:00. The boys snickered at Snape's reaction during his subsequent visit after he learned of the Animagus's sense of responsibility, but they were oblivious to the fact that Snape actually saw Sirius as a man-child. What they weren't oblivious to was that, overall, Sirius proved himself to be a pretty fun, decent guy to be around. The boys also knew that, when the time came, Sirius would be there to protect them, no matter what.</p><p>Sirius also went ahead and told the boys about his friends, the Marauders. Sirius explained that they never really <em>referred</em> to themselves as such, but it just kind of stuck with other people after they named their special map, the Marauder's Map. He also regretfully told the brothers about how the friends grew apart after they graduated: James and Albus's grandparents married and lived off of their grandfather's parents' inheritance. Sirius lived with the original James since the former's family disowned him and he had nowhere else to go. Remus found it difficult to hold down a job due to his lycanthropy status, and he could never hold down a job for more than a month. Sirius said that he didn't really know what happened to Peter, but all four of them eventually ended up joining the Order of the Phoenix. The boys also learned how Sirius even came to suspect his old friend since he was a werewolf, and no one really knew that it was Peter who defected until it was <em>far</em> too late, in 1994. The boys each gave Sirius a tight hug after that tearful tale. Albus hugged his great-godfather harder as he remembered Snape's tragic story.</p><p>Now, as Albus was working tirelessly to deflect Sirius's spells in the attic of 12 Grimmauld Place, he thought of how he'd be way ahead of Scorpius once he got back to his regular time period.</p><p>"<em>Inpotem cognitiva</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Protego</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Tarantellegra</em>!"</p><p>Albus dodged out of the way. Then, he hurled a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Sirius, who also dodged.</p><p>"Got to do better than <em>that</em>, Albus!" taunted Sirius good-naturedly.</p><p>"C'mon, Al!" James shouted from the sidelines. "You can do this!"</p><p>"<em>Flipendo</em>!" Albus yelled. Sirius quickly put up a shield.</p><p><em>Come on</em>, thought the young Slytherin. <em>You </em>need <em>to beat him. Let's form a strategy</em>.</p><p>Smiling, Albus kicked off his plan by immediately switching to defense. As Albus kept on forming shields, he started to spy for any weak spots like Sirius taught him. Noticing that Sirius was too occupied with throwing jinxes and hexes to protect his legs, Albus quickly threw a Jelly-Legs Jinx again, and he succeeded. With Sirius distracted by his legs, Albus lobbed a Jelly-Brain Jinx at his head. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>Now, Sirius's mental processes were delayed. Using this to his advantage, Albus fired a final Impediment Jinx at him. Sirius's reaction was too slow, and he was blasted into the wall. As Albus looked at his opponent, realizing that he was the winner, James ran up and crushed Albus in a bear hug.</p><p>"That was <em>wicked</em> awesome! You <em>need </em>to teach me that!"</p><p>"Teach you what?"</p><p>"That strategy you used! I mean, <em>damn</em>! That was <em>creative</em>!"</p><p>"James is right," said Sirius from the ground. "You did an excellent job, Al. Your skills have made <em>me </em>thoroughly exhausted. Mentally <em>and</em> physically. Your strategy was very good, and I can finally see now why you were Sorted into Slytherin. I honestly didn't see that Jelly-Legs coming." There was a pause as James and Albus waited for their great-godfather to catch his breath. Then, with a smirk, Sirius continued, "Want to go out and eat some fish and chips to celebrate Al's first victory?" Standing up, Sirius brushed off the dirt that landed on his robes. "We still have some Polyjuice left, I think. Why don't you check your stores, Al? James and I'll wait downstairs."</p><p>Nodding, Albus went to the attic door, opened it, and went down the spiral staircase. Then, he went into his room. As he closed the door, he heard the two sets of footsteps trodding down the stairs.</p><p>Out of respect, Albus had decided not to change anything in the room once he got settled in; his resolve had hardened after Sirius told him and James that Regulus Black was no longer alive. The young Slytherin hadn't cared whether Regulus was a Death Eater, but he still felt that the room shouldn't be tampered with. However, he <em>did</em> make one minor change, and that was around the mantelpiece. While he didn't remove the newspaper clippings (which he learned were articles about Voldemort), he <em>did</em> remove the different trinkets on it and put them in the far left corner of the room. Then, he placed a bunch of potions vials that Snape had given him during one of his visits on the mantel.</p><p>While discussing a way Sirius could go out in public without relying on his Animagus form, Albus, ever the Potions prodigy, had suggested the Polyjuice Potion. "But how would we get the hair?" Sirius had asked. After some minutes of thinking, Albus had volunteered to scout around the Muggle area to check for any places selling wigs made with real hair. Sirius, for the second time during the boys' stay, had commented positively on Albus's clever thinking. James volunteered to look as well, so Sirius had made a voice-activated Portkey for each of them in the form of a fork and a spoon for James and Albus, respectively. ("Just in case something happens to you. I can't go outside, after all.") Albus and James had then gone out. Finally utilizing his inner Slytherin, Albus had managed to come up with a way to steal the wigs (since they didn't have any pounds) and travel without walking. The brothers then snuck into Angel Station and hopped on a subway train, and they found a wig shop a few hours later near Hanover Square. Albus had repeatedly blessed his parents for sending him to Muggle school throughout the whole escapade. He had also blessed Snape for giving them Muggle clothes. After stealing three wigs using a very Slytherin method (levitating the wigs out of the shop using <em>WIngardium Leviosa</em>), the boys had snuck back into the Underground and returned to Angel. Then they had walked the rest of the way back to 12 Grimmauld Place, arriving at the house close to midnight. The boys had been greeted by a very worried Sirius. Then, Sirius instructed Kreacher to make them a large dinner to celebrate their success.</p><p>Albus finished two batches of Polyjuice two days after Valentine's Day (after the ingredients were provided by Snape, of course, who was very surprised no one in the Order thought of Polyjuice earlier). Albus, James, and Sirius had then tried it out with a hair each from their wigs. Unfortunately, since Albus and James couldn't find any men's wigs, they all ended up turning into female Muggles. Sirius had turned into a young, black-haired, Indian woman, Albus had turned into a middle-aged, pallid Irish brunette, and James had turned into a young Black British teen. The trio had quickly decided afterwards that Sirius would be the only one to Polyjuice and that James and Albus would pose as adopted sons. After that was decided, Sirius had Polyjuiced into the Muggle he liked best (which happened to be the Indian woman) and had gone to Gringotts to withdraw some money. The good thing about goblins was that they were all about secrecy. They were impartial creatures. Therefore, Sirius had been completely safe during the trip, even as a fugitive. Sirius had brought back twenty-five thousand pounds, converted from the five thousand galleons that the fugitive had withdrawn earlier.</p><p>Returning his thoughts back to the present, Albus counted the vials he had left. Counting seven, he mentally noted that he'd have to start on another batch soon. Taking and pocketing two of the vials, Albus went out of Regulus's room and made his way downstairs to the drawing room, where Sirius was dressed in a cream blouse and skinny jeans with flats (the fugitive vehemently refused to wear heels). He also had a purse from Burberry, a high-end Muggle brand that Sirius had learned about while shopping for clothes (and, embarrassingly, lingerie). Sirius had told the boys that he decided to buy women's clothing after Muggles (particularly the religious ones) gave the Animagus dirty looks in public and muttered nasty things about "cross-dressing" and "transgender people." Apparently, even though he didn't truly understand what the Muggles meant, Sirius did realize that it was probably taboo or something to wear clothes from the opposite gender, even if you <em>were</em> a girl (who, in his opinion, could wear practically <em>anything</em> and still look good).</p><p>"Here," said Albus, handing the Polyjuice to Sirius. As he looked at the fugitive more intently, he found it harder and harder to stifle his laughter. Albus took a seat next to James and watched as Sirius transformed from a young, prison-worn but handsome man into a young, beautifully tanned woman. Suddenly, the clothes Sirius was wearing didn't look so funny. Albus looked to James, whose cheeks were getting redder and redder.</p><p>"Just don't forget who it really is, James," Albus whispered, snickering. "And, for your information, Mum is <em>way</em> prettier than that!"</p><p>"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Sirius interjected with a voice that was almost, but not quite, as deep as his. The boys had been surprised the first time, for their own voices had changed completely. The deep contralto that the Indian Muggle possessed had been another reason why Sirius chose her to Polyjuice into. "And you're probably right," Sirius added, standing up. "From what Fred and George tell me, every last boy wants to date that girl." The Animagus had learned of the boys' parentage during their first dinner together, so he knew who they were talking about.</p><p>"Now, do you want those fish and chips, or do you want to spend the rest of the night lowering my self-esteem? I, personally, think this lady looks quite attractive." Albus shrugged, while James hummed reluctantly, signaling his agreement. "Come on, then," the Animagus continued. "The pub closes at twelve." Sirius slung his purse onto his shoulder and headed to the staircase with Albus and James falling into step behind him.</p><p>"Get your jackets!" shouted Sirius from the ground floor moments later. "It's cold out."</p><p>James and Albus rolled their eyes. "Yes, Mum," they chorused.</p><p>"Good! We're already getting into character!"</p><p>James groaned loudly, but he ran up the stairs nevertheless. Albus raced him, but he ended up losing. It was probably due to James's intense Quidditch drills. The young Slytherin had heard that James's captain, Julia Wood, was extremely demanding of her players. It was no surprise since her father, Oliver Wood, was currently a star player playing for Puddlemere United. If Albus remembered correctly, Wood had been bumped up from the reserve team in 2013 after the Keeper before him resigned. Their family had gotten the best seats in the stadium during Wood's first game, with his dad being good friends with Wood and all that.</p><p>Once Albus and James got their jackets from their rooms, they raced back down the stairs and met Sirius by the door. He looked down at the boys and smiled.</p><p>"Remember," he said in his female voice, "I'm Rani Mukherjee." Sirius smothered a chuckle, for he, unbeknownst to the boys, had gotten the name from some random movie poster in an Indian area he had scouted around, trying to learn more about the Indian culture. "You're my adopted sons, Jack and Alex Partridge, whose parents died in a car crash—"</p><p>"—so we came to live with you in 1990—" Albus began.</p><p>"—and we were adopted by you in 1993," James finished.</p><p>Sirius held up a thumbs-up. "Yes! You've got it! Zip up, now. We're heading out." He checked his watch, which appeared a bit too large on his wrist than it normally did. "Damn," he muttered. "We've got to get going. It's nine-nineteen. You'll take us to the...what was it, again?"</p><p>"The Underground," James answered. "We're near Angel, so we'll go there."</p><p>"Honestly, those pureblooded scumbags don't know what they're missing with this Muggle stuff," Sirius replied reverently. "Trains which run under the street? Those are so convenient! And they're amazingly quick, too."</p><p>"I know," said James as the trio started walking down the street. "Thank Merlin we went to Muggle school. We used to take the tube to get to school, so we know all about it."</p><p>"It was also a relief for Dad, who's always unrecognizable in the Muggle world," Albus added. "So, where are we going?" he asked.</p><p>"O'Neill's. The one near King's Cross, I think," Sirius answered. "It's relatively new. Only open for two years, but the Muggles around here say it's delicious."</p><p>Albus nodded, spying the station ahead of them. He ran ahead of the other two and went inside to wait for his brother and Sirius.</p><p>After Sirius paid for the train ticket (after James counted up the pounds; he was very good at maths in Muggle school), the trio headed down the staircase and boarded the train after ten minutes of waiting. After about a minute or two, they arrived at King's Cross St. Pancras, and they walked the rest of the way to O'Neill's.</p><p>Once they reached the restaurant, Sirius held the door open, allowing his "sons" to walk in first.</p><p>Choosing a table close to the bar, Albus grabbed three menus and practically dragged the other two to his chosen spot.</p><p>As they waited for their server to arrive, Albus surveyed the room: To his right, there were at least six adults who were either chatting with the bartender or arguing over the football game playing on the TV. Behind Sirius, there was an elderly couple who were sharing a spaghetti and sipping on wine. On Albus's left, there was a family of five with two crying toddlers and an annoyed-looking teen who was listening to music on what looked like an old version of an MP3.</p><p>"Sirius?" whispered Albus.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What's that thing the kid over there's listening to?"</p><p>"Oh!" Sirius chuckled. "That's a walkman, if I'm not mistaken. Lily told me about them after your dad was born. She even let me use her own from when she was a kid a few times."</p><p>"Yeah!" James added. "Aunt Hermione gave me hers for my ninth birthday since I wasn't old enough to have a phone yet."</p><p>"A phone?" asked Sirius.</p><p>"I'll explain it to you later," James replied. Just then, a male server walked up to them.</p><p>"Hello! My name is Michael, and welcome to O'Neill's. Can I get anything for you to drink? Any beer, or wine…?"</p><p>"Alex, what do you want?" asked Sirius.</p><p>For a moment, Albus didn't realize that he was being addressed. He only looked up when James kicked his leg from under the table.</p><p>"Oh! Um, I'll have some lemonade," Albus told Michael politely.</p><p>"I'll have the same thing," said James.</p><p>"And you, ma'am?" Michael asked, turning his head to Sirius. Albus had to fight to laugh at how the latter was addressed.</p><p>"Um…" Sirius muttered as he looked at the drinks menu. "I'll...I'll have a Jack Daniel's."</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow. "All right, and how do you want it?"</p><p>"Straight, please."</p><p>Michael's eyebrow went even higher. "Okay, then. So, two lemonades and a glass of Jack Daniel's, straight?"</p><p>"Mhm," confirmed Sirius. "That's right."</p><p>"Okay. Any appetizers?" Michael asked, but as Sirius opened his mouth to answer, there was a loud BOOM which shook the entire pub. The teen who was listening to music on his walkman jumped up and ripped off his headphones, looking around wildly.</p><p>"The fuck…?" said Sirius under his breath, clearly forgetting that there were kids present.</p><p>A second BOOM resounded, and a few lightbulbs burst.</p><p>"RUN!" a woman yelled. Suddenly, it was pure chaos. People started getting up, leaving their steaks and lobsters and burgers half-eaten.</p><p>"CALM DOWN! WE NEED TO BE CALM!" another woman, probably an employee, tried shouting, but no one listened. Babies wailed and children screamed. Mothers murmured assurances and fathers took protective stances. Some people were calm, and others were hysteric. Couples, young and old, held onto each other.</p><p>It was then that Albus saw a green jet of light fire through the air and strike the walkman-using teen to the ground.</p><p>"James, you are to take Albus and run," said Sirius, quickly realizing what was going on. He took out a wad of cash from his purse and threw it at James. "Go! GO! I'll try to hold them off—"</p><p>Before Albus could protest, he felt a hand strongly grip his right arm, pulling him out of his chair and then forcibly dragging him through the crowd before he could even stand.</p><p>"Get up, Albus! Get <em>up</em>!" said James. Without thinking, Albus scrambled to his feet, and he started running as hard as he possibly could alongside his brother.</p><p>"We need to get back to Grimmauld Place," said Albus.</p><p>"I know, I know, but the crowd! Don't worry Al, I'll think of something…"</p><p>As soon as the boys got out of O'Neill's, they took off in the opposite direction from the tube station. Explosions were happening all around them, and Albus thought about the heavy workload that the Obliviators would have tonight.</p><p>"C'mon, c'<em>mon</em>!" said James. Cars were suddenly honking and crashing into each other on the road, more screams were filling Albus's ears, and buildings were crumbling and collapsing. Albus also felt the heavy presence of magical people left and right. He saw jets of red, green, and even purple light strike unsuspecting Muggles down.</p><p>"I don't remember learning about an attack like <em>this</em> by Death Eaters," James muttered. "Oh, Merlin—ALBUS! AL, LOOK OUT!"</p><p>Albus looked up wide-eyed, and he threw himself to the side as a sedan flew at him. He looked back up and saw James running to him. Then, his brother pulled him up and started dragging Albus through the crowd again with his left hand, using his right to cast multiple shields to block off the spells flying across the street.</p><p>"James, let go of me!" cried Albus, also wanting to use his wand.</p><p>"Nuh-uh! I'm not letting you out of my sight again!" Albus noticed that James was struggling to talk and cast shields at the same time under all this pressure, so he kept quiet.</p><p>Albus started to get tired after a while, and he decided to voice this. James, taking Albus's discomfort seriously, found an alley and pulled his brother to the side.</p><p>"You okay?" panted James, putting his hands on his knees as Albus sank to the ground, his own legs shaking uncontrollably. Albus kept flinching at the ear-splitting screams echoing around him back and forth.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Albus panted back.</p><p>After a moment, James, who suddenly looked uncannily like his first namesake as he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair, looked directly at Albus.</p><p>"We still need to run, I don't think the Death Eaters are done." Albus had to stop himself from laughing at James's unintended rhyme.</p><p>"But what about Sirius?"</p><p>James said nothing.</p><p>Albus felt hot tears burn his eyes, and he let them fall. "Oh, this is all my fault, I wanted to go out—"</p><p>"Shut up," said James coldly. "It's <em>not</em> your fault. Maybe we can try to find our way back."</p><p>"But how?" asked Albus dejectedly. "We took too many twists and turns—"</p><p>"Just find the nearest subway station?" James looked to his left as another explosion made the road vibrate.</p><p>"C'mon, we've gotta go." With that, Albus was pulled, yet again, off of the ground and dragged through the hysteric crowd.</p><p>"This has got to be the biggest Death Eater attack in history," said Albus as he swerved away from a jet of green light.</p><p>"Yeah," James replied as he ducked his head from an orange blast and cast another Shield Charm. "I don't think this happened the first time around."</p><p>"No, it didn't."</p><p>"Look! Canary Wharf's right ahead!" cried James triumphantly. Without waiting for Albus's answer, he dragged Albus to the tube station and down the stairs. Quickly paying for another ticket, he then dragged Albus to the line. Once the train came, Albus was dragged inside, and James finally let go of him. Albus, glaring at James for a split second, rubbed his arm to get the blood flowing again.</p><p>"Seriously, that's gonna bruise," said Albus.</p><p>James had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "Sorry. You know I get protective when you or Lily are in danger." Then, after a minute, his brother face-palmed himself. "Merlin, I'm stupid."</p><p>"Why?" Albus looked at the door as the passengers started to become less and less frantic the farther away they got from the scene of the ongoing battle.</p><p>"The Trace! I used my wand, and now the Ministry will know I used magic!"</p><p>"We're not supposed to exist, James. Don't worry 'bout the Trace," Albus murmured, suddenly feeling sleepy. He leaned against James's shoulder, feeling utterly exhausted. To Albus's delight, James put his arm around him protectively. "Plus, even if our Trace <em>was</em> activated, they'd understand that we were in danger."</p><p>"Yeah, but you know that the Ministry is corrupt during this time period. Cornelius Fudge was corrupt, the Wizengamot was corrupt. I'm definitely stupid. A dunderhead, as Snape would proudly call me."</p><p>Albus chuckled. "Not, you're not." Then, he frowned. "But why <em>was</em> there an attack?"</p><p>"I don't know…" James trailed off. "Look, I think we should just relax 'til we get home. I'm sure Sirius must've Apparated there somehow." Shrugging, Albus made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes.</p><p>…</p><p>"Al, we're here."</p><p>Albus opened his eyes groggily. Yawning, he eased himself off of James's shoulder and looked around. As soon as he sat up fully, he heard the intercom saying, "Approaching Angel Station. Angel Station."</p><p>Albus and James stood up and walked to the door as they stretched their arms. Apparently, Albus mused, James was asleep as well. After they came to a full stop and the intercom blared the famous "Mind the Gap" message, the boys hastily exited the train and practically ran out of the station.</p><p>The boys found a pizza shop as they were walking back to the house, and they stopped there so they could still eat dinner. They managed to share an entire pizza, and afterwards, they treated themselves to ice-cream.</p><p>By the time the brothers turned onto Grimmauld Place, they were licking their fingers clean of the strawberry and vanilla ice-cream that had trickled out of their cones. James then called up Number 12 Grimmauld Place once they reached the area between 11 and 13.</p><p>James and Albus climbed up the set of steps once the house materialized. As James loudly knocked on the door, Albus felt that something was terribly wrong as he heard a multitude of voices coming from inside the house.</p><p>"James, don't you hear those voices—?" Albus began uncertainly.</p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh</em>," said James as he put an ear to the door. "Oh, no. There are more people here."</p><p>Albus stood beside his brother as he waited for the door to be answered with trepidation. He heard two unfamiliar voices arguing over who was to answer the door.</p><p>Suddenly, the door swung open, and Albus had to fight to recoil at what he saw. The man who opened the door for them was covered in nasty, grotesque scars, and he had an unnaturally large eye which moved around rapidly. As he heard James gulp, Albus looked down at his legs, one of which he noticed was simply a wooden peg.</p><p>"Who are you," said the man gruffly, "and how'd you find this place?"</p><p>As he glared at them sharply, all Albus could do was stare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Just so you know, Angel Station, King's Cross St. Pancras Station, and Canary Wharf Station are obviously real stations in the London Underground. O'Neill's is a real Irish pub near King's Cross St. Pancras, established in 1994. Lastly, Rani Mukherjee (who Sirius oh-so-cheekily decided to borrow his name from) is a real Bollywood actress.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I certainly did! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Death Eater Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Hey guys! Sorry, once again, for posting this chapter a day late. Prepare for some juicy drama!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">APRIL 26, 2017</span>
</p><p>"Happy birthday, Scorpius," cooed Astoria Malfoy as she carded her fingers through her son's white-blond hair.</p><p>"Mum?" murmured Scorpius sleepily.</p><p>Astoria smiled, "Come. Your father has a special gift for you."</p><p>Scorpius sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, "Really? What is it?"</p><p>"Silly child. You'll have to find out for yourself. That <em>is</em> the point of a surprise, isn't it?"</p><p>
  <span class="u">MARCH 13, 1996 (present)</span>
</p><p>"Bloody necklace!"</p><p>Severus lobbed the Time-Turner across the room. Two long, hard, and frustrating months had passed. It was truly infuriating. He was teaching N.E.W.T. Potions (with Dumbledore now teaching the younger students), trying to figure out how to send the boys back to their time period <em>without</em> aging them (which proved to be an <em>extremely</em> daunting task), <em>and</em> teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>All. At. Once.</p><p>Dumbledore had really meant it in January when he said he'd reward Severus, but the latter hadn't realized that he'd be awarded the <em>Defense</em> job temporarily. At first, it was pure bliss. Students genuinely enjoyed his classes, people actually <em>learned </em>something from him, and people actually started <em>complimenting</em> his teaching skills as he passed by in the halls. But then he realized that it was stressful work covering two subjects at once. Not to mention trying to solve the mishap with Potter's spawns as well, but since he and Black were the only humans in existence who knew of this little problem, he couldn't confide in anyone.</p><p>Fucking hell.</p><p>To make matters worse, Severus had no bloody idea what exact magic could be used to preserve the user's age and <em>not</em> destroy the magic which made the Time-Turner's use possible. He had to <em>Polyjuice</em> one weekend into an Unspeakable to research time travel magic, and the results were very complicated.</p><p>Severus already knew that there were Hour-Reversal Charms placed on the Time-Turners, so he figured that the Time-Turner that the spawns used was a different one. From his undercover weekend as an Unspeakable, he learned that other countries also produced Time-Turners, one of the more notable manufacturers being the United States. He decided, after that weekend, that he needed to research this matter more extensively. Thus, under the excuse that he was visiting his cousin, Everett, Severus packed twenty vials of premade Polyjuice Potion and took a trip to New York City, where MACUSA (and America's supply of Time-Turners) was located.</p><p>Over there, he Polyjuiced into a MACUSA employee for the Department for Confiscated Items (oh, how he <em>hated</em> his American accent) and conducted research on <em>their</em> Time-Turners, which were apparently prohibited to the public but accessible to high-ranking employees who had heaping piles of work that needed to get done. He secretly stole one of the Time-Turners, duplicated it, and placed the duplicated one in the pocket of the employee he Polyjuiced into and took the original for himself. He performed this same ritual with the governments of Brazil, France, Bulgaria, Germany, Italy, Thailand, India, and Japan. With the nine stolen Time-Turners in his possession, he compared each of them to the one that the spawns came to this time period with. Out of the different Time-Turners, the one from Thailand was the one that matched.</p><p>After he learned this new fact, he returned to Thailand (his excuse this time being that he was visiting the globally-known Potions Mistress, Dao Kitsuwan, on a personal invitation) and researched their government's Time-Turners thoroughly. What he found from his research was that their Time-Turners were considered "true" Time-Turners. Apparently, "true" Time-Turners could bring people back to the present, unlike the British ones with the Hour-Reversal Charms. He learned that the Thai Minister of Magic, Aroon Saetang, had special workers who dedicated their lives to working with their government's Time-Turners. Together, they formed a sort of magical intelligence agency similar to its Muggle counterparts (the British Secret Service and the American CIA). After Polyjuicing into one of Saetang's workers, Severus found out that they frequently and subtly changed history to best suit their own government's needs. After having to discreetly prevent the MARC (the Magical Republic of China) President, Baozhai Chen, from creating some sort of magical government-bonding agreement in 1995 (which had apparently caused Thailand's economy to plummet), Severus finally realized why Thailand always come out on top in the magical community. He also, quite literally, felt a year older once he completed the mission.</p><p>After he returned from Thailand with a packet of notes he took on their Time-Turners, he finally got to work on modifying the spawns' Time-Turner in late February after almost two months of researching. That was when his progress slowed down drastically; that progress soon slowed to a stop.</p><p>Severus had decided that he'd visit the spawns every week the day after Umbridge got sacked, so he had to Apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place from the different countries he visited. He never told the spawns of his illegal missions, though. It just wasn't safe with Black around, in his opinion. Severus thought it horribly ironic that he trusted two children who weren't even fourth-years yet more than a graduated man in his late thirties. What was stranger was that Black was actually <em>responsible</em>. He <em>actually</em> gave those spawns a <em>bedtime</em>! He was <em>actually</em> following the curricula! But Severus still didn't trust the man. He <em>did</em> attempt to murder the spy once.</p><p>Now, as Severus was fuming, sitting atop his chair in his private office, he wondered whether the spawns would get back at <em>all</em>. He discovered that the charms needed to create a "true" Time-Turner were heavily complex and intertwined, something that Filius would have no problem understanding and unweaving. If he could only tell Filius about this, his progress would be furthered immensely. Unfortunately, the reality was that he <em>couldn't</em> tell anyone else about the spawns. He already took a huge risk telling Black, and it was by luck that Black was available. Had he <em>not</em> been a fugitive, Severus would've had to have dealt with this on his own.</p><p>The charms that Severus found in the Thai Time-Turner after his trip were also very delicate. Any wrong move, whether it be a slightly too rigid wand movement or a slightly too strong spell, would destroy the Time-Turner for good and would render it useless. Nothing would be able to repair it. This meant that Severus had to figure out how to weave a special Anti-Aging Charm (which currently didn't exist) that wouldn't be too strong nor too weak and would work effectively with the other charms present in the Time-Turner.</p><p>In short, Severus had quite a bit of work cut out for him.</p><p>On a more positive note, Severus was <em>very</em> glad when he got an excuse to end Potter's Occlumency lessons after the latter viewed a <em>very</em> private memory of his. It was a shame, though, since the lessons had been going so well. Severus <em>did</em> control himself, though, for the spawns' sake (he was <em>really </em>growing to like them). He had pulled Potter out of the Pensieve gently, coolly told him that his lessons had come to an end, and coldly told him to "Get. Out." Since then, his workload had lightened significantly.</p><p>Sighing, he walked across the room and picked up the Time-Turner he had thrown. Thankfully, it wasn't broken. He returned to his desk and got back to work.</p><p>As he was experimenting, his Dark Mark burned furiously.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Severus exclaimed in surprise. He jumped up, knocking his chair onto the ground, and threw on his Death Eater robes and his mask. He ran out of his office, out the dungeons, out the castle, and into the Forbidden Forest. Once he got past the Hogwarts gates, he pressed his Mark and Apparated.</p><p>Landing roughly onto the grounds of Riddle Manor, he sprinted at break-neck speed to the entrance. He wouldn't normally run at this pace to a Death Eater meeting, but the severity of the burning <em>roared</em> urgency. He traversed his way through the wildly growing thorns and shrubbery, nearly tripping over one of them in his haste.</p><p>As soon as Severus reached the grand doors, he burst through them and ran through the long, winding hallway to the dining room to find that he was the first to arrive.</p><p><em>It pays to be quick</em>, he thought.</p><p>"Hello, Severus," greeted Voldemort in a tone which would've sounded kind coming from anyone else.</p><p>"My Lord," returned Severus as he strode swiftly to take a seat by Voldemort's side. Once he sat down, he removed his mask and stared into nothingness as he waited for the others to arrive.</p><p>"Greetings, my friends," said Voldemort as more of the Inner Circle filed in, taking their seats at the long table silently. He recognized the Death Eaters as they removed their own masks: Yaxley, Dolohov, Mulciber, and Avery filed in with the Carrow twins trailing behind them. Bellatrix sat right across from Severus at Voldemort's left.</p><p>The spy jumped slightly as a Death Eater sat next to him.</p><p>"Hello, Severus," whispered Lucius Malfoy from under his mask.</p><p>"Lucius," greeted Severus amiably. He turned his head to look up at Voldemort, noticing for the first time that he was sitting in what looked like a dark, twisted, evil throne. Once everyone quieted down, Voldemort spoke.</p><p>"We are here today because I have a special gift for you all," Voldemort announced once everyone arrived.</p><p>Murmurs and shouts of excitement were heard from down the table. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled wickedly as Dolohov and Mulciber cracked their knuckles.</p><p>"One of my most faithful servants, Yaxley, has located Harry Potter in Muggle London," revealed Voldemort once the excitement died down once more.</p><p>Severus's insides turned to ice as he heard those words. <em>What? I thought they were Polyjuiced...</em></p><p>There were cacophonic cries of cheer which Severus had no part of. <em>He</em> wanted to vomit as <em>Albus Severus</em> repeated itself over and over in his head. His mind went into overdrive. What would he do? How'd he report this to Dumbledore without seeming like a traitor? <em>Oh, Merlin</em>, thought Severus as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak again.</p><p>"We shall wreak havoc tonight!" cried Voldemort triumphantly. "We shall cause chaos! We shall teach the Muggles who their superiors are as we capture Harry Potter at last!"</p><p>Severus bit his lip and took slow breaths to keep himself from panicking. <em>No no no no no no no no no</em>—</p><p>"Severus, Bella, and Lucius, stay," said Voldemort. "Everyone else is dismissed."</p><p>There were sounds of chairs scraping the ground as everyone except Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix stood up to leave. People were talking excitedly about who'd get to fight and who'd get to lead. Yaxley looked very pleased with himself, for he knew he had a reward awaiting him. Mulciber and Avery conversed rapidly with one another as Dolohov flexed his muscles, probably thinking he'd be sent into the field. The Carrows, on the other hand, looked like they had just seen a ghost. Maybe because both of them, like Severus, were secretly half-blood and had Muggle relatives who were in potential danger. The Potions Master never really understood why those twits decided to join the cause. They had nothing going for them except longing, sorrow, and misery.</p><p>Once the rest of the Inner Circle finally left the dining room, Voldemort lowered his voice so only those closest to him could hear what he said next.</p><p>"Bella, Lucius, you will gather our best fighters and task Dolohov with leading them. Severus, I want you to inform Dumbledore of this attack once Bella and Lucius reach London. Until then, you shall remain at Hogwarts until I call you back. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lord," Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix murmured together.</p><p>"Good. You may leave."</p><p>Severus stood up slowly, bowed reverently, and walked gracefully out of the manor with Lucius and Bellatrix not far behind him. As soon as he reached the boundaries of that wretched house, he Apparated back to Hogwarts as quickly as he could and started running straight to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>As he climbed staircase after staircase after staircase (and nearly fell off of one as one of them moved), Severus's resolve to report this to Dumbledore hardened into cement.</p><p>As soon as he reached the gargoyle and practically hissed the password ("Sugar Quills"), he ran up the moving staircase and pounded on the door. A clipped, "Enter!" was heard, and Severus burst in even quicker than he did at Riddle Manor. Dumbledore set his quill down and looked up at his spy.</p><p>"Severus, what happened?" asked Dumbledore urgently.</p><p>"Death Eater meeting," wheezed Severus, putting his hands on his knees, which were extremely sore. "They're going to attack London. The Dark Lord told me to tell you of this only when Lucius and Bellatrix reach there—"</p><p>"I'll think of something. Go back to your quarters."</p><p>"No," objected Severus, "I'll stay here. The Dark Lord said he'll call me once his troops arrive in London. As soon as my Mark burns, you need to go. We need to make it look like that I followed his instructions while the Order is still poised to strike at the right moment." It was then that Severus's legs gave out, and he sunk to the floor. He had never felt so tired in his life.</p><p>Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked grave. "I think you should take a sherbet lemon. You look like you really need it."</p><p>Severus wasted no time in crawling over to the desk and popping one of the Muggle candies in his mouth. He immediately felt calmer as the sweet juices ran down his throat.</p><p>The headmaster and Potions Master shakily discussed solutions to their predicament, but they ended up deciding that the Order <em>could</em> be informed beforehand, but they'd still have to fight off the attack once it started, not preparing themselves or doing anything to prevent it.</p><p>An hour later, Severus felt his Dark Mark burn, and he drew in a sharp breath.</p><p>"Go, Severus. I'll call the Order," said Dumbledore.</p><p>Severus nodded so hard his neck nearly popped, and he made his way, once again, to the Forbidden Forest to answer his summoning.</p><p>…</p><p>Armed with relieving instructions from Voldemort, Severus Apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place and hastily entered the house. Most of the Order was already there, conversing with one another. The first order of business for Severus would be to immediately ask for Black's whereabouts.</p><p>He pushed his way through the crowd and found Dumbledore in the dining room, exchanging weighty words with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.</p><p>"Severus! Good, you're here. Come quickly," said Dumbledore once he saw Severus at the door.</p><p>"Where's Black?" spat Severus as soon as he sat down.</p><p>"We don't know," Moody replied. "We've looked everywhere in the area."</p><p>"I can look for them using Muggle means," suggested Severus, his patience running extremely low as his knee bounced harder and harder and harder. "If my memory serves me correctly, there should be a tube station nearby that could take me deeper into Muggle London." Severus didn't care to explain what a "tube train" was.</p><p>"But you're not wearing Muggle clothes," Moody pointed out, apparently not caring that he didn't know what "tube" meant.</p><p>"Minerva can Transfigure them," offered Dumbledore. He turned to Severus. "Go. Find Minerva. Then you can go look for Sirius."</p><p>"Of course, Headmaster."</p><p>Severus got up from the table and walked out into the hallway. After looking everywhere on the ground floor, he went up to the first floor and found Minerva in the drawing room. He got her to Transfigure his clothes, and by the time she was finished, he was wearing a black button-down shirt with jeans and a black blazer. His boots remained untouched. Thanking Minerva profusely, he pushed his wand up his sleeve and took off to look for Black.</p><p>Thankfully, he <em>did</em> stay in touch with the Muggle world and was quite exposed to it as a child. Before he went to Hogwarts, Lily used to always tell him about how, when her family went to London, she'd ride the tube to get around. Now, Severus had to put his descriptive memory to the test.</p><p>After finally finding a station called Angel, he cast a Disillusionment Charm, slipped in, and hopped on the train. He got off on the next stop, which happened to be called King's Cross St. Pancras, so he could be thorough in his search. As soon as he got outside, he ran like mad, casting Shield Charms left and right as he ducked from green beams and blocked off red. As he was running, he found that a nearby Muggle pub that he didn't care to learn the name of was where the heart of the attack was. It was when he suddenly saw that infuriating face with his infuriatingly windswept hair and those annoying pale gray eyes defending innocent people that his anger (and anxiety) blew through the roof.</p><p>Racing to the scene, Severus joined Black as the latter was leading people away to a safe location.</p><p>"BLACK! <em>Where are the spawns</em>?!" hissed Severus as he dodged an orange jet.</p><p>"First of all, Snape," Black shouted back, "they're not spawns. They're children. Second of all," he continued, pushing Severus out of the way as a ray of green light was hurled towards him a bit too quickly for their liking, "they're safe. I sent them away before the real chaos started. I gave them money, too."</p><p>"And why are you wearing a <em>brassiere </em>and carrying a <em>Muggle woman's purse</em>?" sneered Severus.</p><p>"My Polyjuice form wore off! What was I supposed to do? I know I look weird. I know! But does that <em>really</em> matter right now?!" Black retorted as he cast a rather powerful Shield Charm, protecting them both.</p><p>"Well," Severus threw back as he cast a Blasting Curse, "the Order is looking for you. They're wondering where you are. <em>We need to go</em>."</p><p>"But the Muggles—"</p><p>"—will be fine," Severus cut in, casting an even more powerful Shield Charm than the last. "The Order's sending reinforcements. Now, do you want to die, or not?!"</p><p>Black rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. I'm com—I'M COMING! <em>Merlin</em>! No need to cut my blood flow, Snape!"</p><p>Severus snickered, for he had grabbed Black's arm rather tightly and was now running very hard through the crowd, dodging curses once more. He pulled Black down harshly as a red double-decker bus flew at them and pulled him right back up just as harshly when the threat passed.</p><p>"I'm not a rag doll!" Black complained. "I <em>can </em>run, y'know!"</p><p>"Which you are proving quite nicely," said Severus sarcastically. "Now shut up and let me get you back in one piece before I hex you into <em>next year</em>!"</p><p>Black groaned, but he complied. As soon as Severus found an alley, he held the mutt close to him so he could Apparate themselves back, but before he could turn on the spot, the pair were blasted back into the wall.</p><p>Severus blinked his eyes, feeling dazed, before immediately sitting up and crawling over to Black, who was unconscious.</p><p>"Black! BLACK! Don't die on me now, especially not when—oh, never mind!"</p><p>Severus grumbled as he stood up and hauled Black's limp form against himself. Before he could run off to another safe place to Apparate, though, he was hit with a Stinging Hex, and in his pain, he accidentally dropped Black to the ground.</p><p>"So, Snape," drawled a familiar voice, and Severus froze. He wasn't supposed to be found out. That wasn't part of the plan! "A traitor. I see."</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" asked Severus, turning around slowly. "Shouldn't you be <em>leading </em>the attack? Go on. Or do you wish to <em>disobey</em> our Lord?"</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> I shouldn't have trusted you!" cried Bellatrix Lestrange. "I KNEW IT!" she screamed.</p><p>"Bella—"</p><p>"NO!" she screamed. "YOU'VE BETRAYED THE DARK LORD!"</p><p>Severus's eyes narrowed. "<em>Bella</em>—"</p><p>"<em>EXPELLIARMUS</em>!" roared Bellatrix, and Severus was blasted back into the wall once again as his wand flew out of his hand.</p><p>Bellatrix's face split into a sadistic grin. "Oh, am I going to have <em>fun</em> with <em>you</em>, TRAITOR!" She pointed her wand at the spy and screamed, "<em>CRUCIO</em>!"</p><p>Right then, a million needles penetrated every last inch of skin that Severus had. Tears leaked from his eyes as his toes curled in an effort to stop the pain. His breathing became labored, and he groaned as the curse became more powerful. As he writhed on the ground, he bit his tongue so hard that all he could taste was blood. He craned his head to see Black's limp form, and an idea suddenly popped into his head. Before he could act upon it, though, the curse abruptly stopped, and he gasped as he felt an invisible knife slice his chest open.</p><p>"Like that, do you?" asked Bellatrix, showing off her pearly white teeth in a sneer. "That's what traitors get, you see. They get DEATH!" With that, she sliced an area that was dangerously close to his jugular tube.</p><p>"They get death," she repeated. "THEY GET DEATH! <em>THEY GET DEATH</em>!"</p><p>As Bellatrix sliced smaller cuts all over his body, all Severus could see were stars. As he tried his very hardest to inch closer to Black, he gulped and opened his mouth only to find himself silenced.</p><p>"No, no," Bellatrix cooed. "No talking allowed, <em>Snape</em>! You betrayed us, so you need to be <em>punished</em>! <em>CRUCIO</em>!"</p><p>This time, Severus couldn't hold it any longer: He screamed. He screamed and screamed 'til his voice went hoarse. He screamed 'til he ran out of breath. He screamed 'til kingdom come. Unfortunately, his screams were drowned out by everyone else's in the streets and shops around them. They were drowned out by the blasts and explosions. This meant no one would hear him, no one would hear Bellatrix's taunts, and no one would hear the sadistic bitch when she finally cried out, "<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!"</p><p>But even then, even in the midst of all this unbearable pain, <em>even</em> as he was close to losing consciousness, a small voice in his head told Severus to keep going. Not for the Order. Not for the war. Not for Potter. Not even for Lily.</p><p>That voice told him to keep going for Albus Severus and James Sirius. The spawns. The boys. His unlikely source of happiness.</p><p>Those boys were kind to him and called him out on his wrongs. Even when they broke his single most important rule, they were doing it to protect someone else. Otherwise, they listened to him. They didn't call him any of those awful nicknames, even when they felt genuine anger towards him. Even Lily couldn't achieve that after she called him "Snivellus" to spite him all those years ago.</p><p>During his visits, they were very encouraging towards him in his progress, but as he saw the disappointment in their eyes when he had no progress to share, he had felt a pang of sadness at not being able to please them. He had never felt the need to please Lily before. It was the first time that he genuinely wanted to make someone else happy. For some reason, he never felt any of that for Lily when they were friends (even though he did love seeing her smile).</p><p>He admired Albus Severus's desire to please everyone while still defending others and himself when he saw fit. He admired James Sirius's protective streak when his younger brother was in danger.</p><p>He admired the boys' academic prowess. Even Lily wasn't as much of a prodigy as James Sirius currently was with Charms. Hell, even <em>he</em> wasn't as much of a prodigy as Albus Severus currently was with Potions.</p><p>He'd keep fighting if it meant that Potter could survive to have those two wonderful children. He'd keep fighting if it could give Potter the chance to name his second child after him. He realized that he'd have no problem laying down his very <em>life</em> for those children, but now wasn't the time. Now, he needed to get back to them. He needed to survive for them. <em>He needed to keep going!</em></p><p>So, that's what he would do. He decided right then and there that he wouldn't let Bellatrix Lestrange get her way. He wouldn't let her take life from him.</p><p>He'd only let her scream as <em>he</em> took life from <em>her</em>.</p><p>Already feeling more confident in his resolve, he shakily reached out his hand and groped around for Black's wand since his own was too far. The Cruciatus was starting to wane as Bellatrix lost energy, but it was still very powerful. He smiled triumphantly (or winced, as he was still under the Cruciatus) as he felt a long, thin piece of wood in Black's sleeve. <em>Well, at least I have confirmed that the mutt </em>isn't <em>a man-child and is </em>actually <em>competent</em>.</p><p>Pulling it out, he kept an eye on Bellatrix as she cackled madly, focusing only on torturing the life out of him. Severus's thoughts started to become less and less coherent the longer he was exposed to the curse.</p><p>Now, with a wand in hand, Severus carefully placed it on his side. He eyed Bellatrix critically so he could look for any weak spots. Suddenly, the curse stopped, and Severus saw his chance.</p><p>Shakily raising Black's wand, he yelled out, "<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!" A green beam shot from Black's wand, but it missed due to his shakiness. Bellatrix looked back at him in shock.</p><p>Relishing the look on the bitch's face, Severus screamed, "<em>AVADA KEDAVRA</em>!" and this time, the spell was aimed true.</p><p>The green jet of light sliced through the air and hit Bellatrix straight in the heart. From the ground, Severus watched as Voldemort's right-hand lieutenant toppled over with the shock still etched on her face.</p><p>Sighing in relief, Severus laid there, unmoving. Then, he mustered up the energy to sit up and heal his cuts using <em>Vulnera Sanentur</em>. Then, he fell back down, panting. He couldn't believe it. <em>He killed Bellatrix Lestrange</em>. He <em>actually did it</em>! That would be something that he'd put in his list of achievements, for sure. Wow! The bitch was dead! She was <em>dead</em>! And <em>he</em> was responsible for doing it! Oh, how the Order would be shocked once they found out it was him. Would they <em>finally</em> stop questioning him about his loyalties if he told them what he did? Oh, how Severus felt excited at the prospect. And all because of those boys and their Time-Turner. Thankfully, he didn't use his own wand to do the deed, so he'd still be able to maintain his status as a spy. It was at this moment that Black fell back into consciousness.</p><p>"Snape? What are you doing on the ground? What's my <em>cousin</em> doing on the ground?"</p><p>"I killed her," said Severus with a smirk.</p><p>Black's eyes widened. "You...<em>killed</em> her? Bella's dead? She's <em>dead</em>?"</p><p>Severus nodded. Black quickly crawled to his deceased cousin and checked for her pulse. Then, his eyes lit up with a childlike joy as he looked straight into his black eyes.</p><p>"You <em>wonderful </em>human being! You <em>wonderful</em> person! I'll never, ever, <em>ever</em> doubt you again!" Severus struggled to bite back an insult as Black quickly crawled back to him and picked him up off of the ground and crushed him with a hug. "You <em>actually </em>rid the world of <em>Bellatrix Lestrange</em>!"</p><p>"With <em>your</em> wand."</p><p>"Even better!"</p><p>Severus glared at the mutt. "Please release me before I kill you as well."</p><p>"Aw, Snape, don't be such a spoilsport! You <em>killed</em> my deranged cousin! That's an <em>achievement</em>!"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But what happened?" asked Black after letting go of him. "Why was she here in the first place?"</p><p>"She blasted us into the wall. Then, she tortured me after she found out I was a traitor. I killed her using <em>Avada Kedavra </em>as I was about to die. There."</p><p>"What did she do to you?"</p><p>"Cruciatus. Cutting Curse. I don't know if it was <em>Sectumsempra</em> or not, but I healed myself using my counter-curse, <em>Vulnera Sanentur</em>. But I don't think I have the energy to Apparate us back."</p><p>"Don't worry, Snape. I'll do it."</p><p>Severus nodded gratefully as Black helped him to stand up. After Severus found his wand and pushed it up his sleeve, he and Black turned on the spot and Apparated back to headquarters.</p><p>"Seriously, Snape, you're better than what I took you for."</p><p>"Thank you for sharing that heartfelt sentiment with me, Black," Severus replied sarcastically.</p><p>Black helped Severus up the stairs and knocked on the door. As they waited for someone to let them in, Severus had a sneaking feeling that something was very wrong. The door swung open, and the pair saw Moody glaring at them.</p><p>"I believe you've got some explaining to do."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Black.</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>Moody led them down the hallway and up the stairs into the drawing room. As they got closer, Severus realized there was, indeed, something very wrong.</p><p>"Care to explain what this is?" growled Moody, and Severus's heart sank.</p><p>There the boys were, sitting, gagged, and afraid. Albus Severus had tears in his eyes. James Sirius looked defiant.</p><p>The rest of the Order were standing around them, glaring at them harshly. Some of them had their wands pointed.</p><p>Severus looked to Black, who also had an expression of horror on his face.</p><p>He closed his eyes, his heart breaking as all of his meticulous planning and expertly-crafted lies crumbled before him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoyed this! What do you think of dear Bella's death? Let me know what you think in the reviews!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>